


Lady Luna

by coastalgirl113



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, I'm so bad with coming up with tags, Kara's the human, Lena's the superhero, Light Angst, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coastalgirl113/pseuds/coastalgirl113
Summary: Kara Danvers is the human and Lena Luthor is the superhero with a secret identity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been working on this one for quite a while so I hope you like it! The summary is crap because I suck at summaries.

Chapter 1  
Three years in National City and Kara Danvers had yet to have her name on the byline. No matter the story that she pitched to Snapper Carr, her boss, he always said she couldn’t do it and would instead give the assignment to one of his favorites. 

“You don’t have the backbone for that one, Ponytail.” 

“Maxwell Lord would eat you alive, Blondie.”

“You don’t even know how to spell quantum mechanics.”

It was true, spelling wasn’t her strong suit, but that’s what spellcheck was for and her sister Alex could definitely help her understand the science part.

“Kara, I don’t even understand quantum mechanics,” Alex told her when she called to ask.

“But you’re a scientist!” 

“Bio-engineer,” Alex corrected.

Kara let out an exacerbated sigh.

“I thought Snapper gave that story to James, anyway,” Alex said. Kara could hear people in the background and she wondered briefly what her sister was doing.

“He did, but come on, Lena Luthor is the youngest female CEO of a multibillion dollar company. She is the epitome of what woman today strive to be and a woman should be the one interviewing her,” Kara prattled on to Alex.

“So then write the article. Show Snapper that you deserve that piece. Who cares if it wasn’t assigned to you,” Alex said.

A car honked as it passed Kara and the sound echoed on Alex’s end. Kara started looking up and down the street.

“Where are you?”

“About to be on Fifth and Main,” Alex said.

Kara looked across the street and saw her sister walking.

“Look to your left.” She watched as Alex paused with slight confusion and then turned to her left. She smiled and waved before looking both ways and running across the street. The girls hung up their phones when Alex’s foot hit the sidewalk. “What are you doing on this side of town?”

“Oh, I had a meeting,” Alex said, waving her hand with a slight eyeroll. “You got time for coffee?”

“Noonan’s?” Kara asked perking up.

Alex gave her a small smile and nodded. She knew that Noonan’s was Kara’s favorite.

The sisters locked arms and continued walking in the opposite direction that Kara had been walking in.

“I can’t take the Lena Luthor story,” Kara said picking up where their conversation had left off without missing a beat. “It’s James’s story and I like James. I don’t want to take a story from him.”

“Kara, you have to stop worrying about other people’s feelings. You’re never going to get anywhere in life if you don’t go out there and get it,” Alex said. “I’m certain that Lena Luthor would tell you the exact same thing.” Alex pointed up to the tall Luthor Corp building. Currently, the sign that proclaimed the name of the building was covered and Kara knew that it was in anticipation of the renaming ceremony that was going to be taking place in a few days. 

Alex was right. If Kara had asked Lena Luthor how she made it to the top she would have told her that she didn’t let anyone get in her way. The Luthors were known for their hate and cruelty. Their name and company were almost destroyed last year when it was revealed that Lex Luthor, the former CEO and Lena’s older brother, had been trying for years to bring down the hero known as Superman and take control of the world, but Superman had finally stopped him with a little help from a mysterious hero that no one had heard from since.

With Lex in prison, Lena took over the company and even with all the negative news had turned the company around and made it once again respected and her final step of ridding the company from all things Lex was to change the name.

“I can’t get into the press conference, Snapper won’t give me a press badge,” Kara said, defeated.

“You’ll figure it out,” Alex said giving her a reassuring smile. “Come on, I’ll buy you a sticky bun.” Alex held the door of Noonan’s open.

Kara immediately perked up. In Kara’s mind, there was nothing that a good sticky bun couldn’t fix.

And she wasn’t wrong. After downing the sticky bun that Alex bought her, a latte and a second sticky bun after Alex left, Kara opened up her laptop. She was known to be the best fact checker at Catco Worldwide Media. She was the queen at finding the answers to anyone’s questions or doubts and she was going to use that skill to get herself an interview with Lena Luthor before the press conference.

She started with a preliminary search of “Lena Luthor” the first few hits were all centered around Lex Luthor’s nefarious acts, but halfway down the page the articles started to focus more on Lena and the good she was doing than her evil brother. Kara clicked on one link that led her to a celebrity gossip site. Normally, she wouldn’t touch these sites with a ten-foot pole. Their “news stories” were about as factual as unicorns and Santa Claus. They weren’t true, but so many people believed they existed. However, these sites were good for one thing, they knew where everyone was going to be.

If you wanted to meet someone famous this site told you where to find them. 

Kara took notes of some of the places that Lena had been spotted recently, but her social life had seriously dwindled since her brother’s indiscretions. Most of the recent photos were taken outside of the courthouse in Metropolis as she hurriedly left Lex’s trial, large sunglasses blocked the flashing lights and her long black hair covered her face from the paparazzi and she hid even more behind a long coat and oversized hat. 

Kara found herself clicking farther and farther back into the archived articles and slowly, Lena started to reveal herself. The oversized hat went away and Lena kept herself bundled in the coat, but then that too went away as Kara made it back to warm weather, and then the sunglass were stripped from her face and her hair was her only form of concealment.

Kara stopped abruptly as she came to the first photo that showed Lena not in front of the courthouse or police station. This photo was taken in the park. Lena didn’t wear sunglasses or a coat, and for once her hair wasn’t in her face. She wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans; very different than the high end clothes she wore as she fled the courthouse. She sat on a bench with a book in her hand and her long raven hair tucked neatly behind her ear. She wasn’t looking down at the book but out in front of her smiling at something not encompassed by the photo’s borders. She had her chin resting on her hand and the bright sun hit her pale skin just right, illuminating her face. 

Kara found herself smiling as she looked at the normal girl in front of her. Hesitantly, Kara tore her eyes from the photo and looked at the date. It was taken almost two years ago, before everything with Lex came to light. Lena looked so young and naïve, so full of life. 

Kara allowed herself a few more moments to stare at the photo before closing that site and going to another. She continued to dig, however, it seemed that recently Lena Luthor ceased to have a public social life. There were a few photos of her in front of the opening of the new Children’s hospital that she funded, but other than that there were just a few articles about the upcoming renaming of Luthor Corp.

Kara sighed and ordered another latte. Alex would have given her the side eye for doing so, but Alex wasn’t there and Kara needed a lead. She continued searching, going multiple pages deep into Google, trying to find the next place that Lena Luthor might show up.

As Kara searched she took notes, writing down phone numbers of people she would call later that might be able to help her out, but that was the only time her eyes left the screen, until the waitress set down a sticky bun and latte on her table.

“I didn’t order this,” Kara said looking up at the waitress.

“She sent it over,” the waitress said nodding to someone who sat a few tables away from Kara.

It took Kara a few extra blinks to get the girl to come into view and when she did, Kara’s mouth dropped open. Lena Luthor sat a in a chair against the window wearing a bright blue blouse, a pencil skirt, and lustrous red lipstick that instantly drew Kara’s eyes to them. Lena smirked and raise her eyebrow as she raised her coffee cup in cheers.

“Thank you,” Kara said as her face showed nothing by confusion.

Lena stood up from her seat and gestured to the chair that sat opposite Kara. “May I?”

“Please,” Kara said, excitedly nodding.

“I’ve been watching you work for an hour. You were so focused you didn’t even notice that fight that almost broke out between a suburban mom and the barista over a cold macchiato.” 

Kara looked over to the counter expecting there to be some evidence of a fight, but there was nothing. The barista was smiling happily with the customer in front of him.

“I’ve never seen someone so dedicated to something. I thought you could use a little break.” Lena nodded down to the sticky bun and latte. “I asked the waitress what you’d been drinking and she told me and then added a little tidbit about you liking their sticky buns. What are you doing?” Lena asked nodding toward the computer.

“Oh, um, I-uh,” Kara stammered. Kara was a horrible liar. She couldn’t hide the fact that she was lying and when she did lie it made her feel awful. But here Lena Luthor was sitting in front of her as she had about a million different sites about her opened up on the screen just out of view. “You.”

Lena looked at her with a slight head tilt and an arched eyebrow and Kara replayed Lena’s question in her mind and her answer and she realized her mistake.

“I mean not you. I’m not doing you. I just met you. Why would I be doing you? I meant that I was researching you or more specifically researching where I might find you.”

There was a flash of concern on Lena’s face and again Kara realized that her words had come out wrong and she sounded like a stalker.

“No, that’s not what I meant. Ugh. I’m a reporter, or well, trying to be one but my boss is a jerk-man who refuses to give me a story even when I pitch them and I was trying to find you to ask for an exclusive so that he could see that I can do this and that I deserve the stories about amazing and strong women instead of the guy who gets to use all of my pitches and that I’m not just some blonde with a ponytail who is only good at fact checking.” Kara took a deep breath after rushing through her explanation. She could feel her heart beating in her chest and she wondered how long it would take for Lena Luthor to hightail it out of Noonan’s and get a restraining order against her.

Lena pressed her lips together, but maintained her smile. “What’s your name?” 

“K-Kara, Kara Danvers.” Kara mentally kicked herself, of course she needed her name for the restraining order.

Lena reached into her purse and pulled out a small card and passed it across the table to Kara.

“Here is my card, why don’t you call my assistant, Jess, tomorrow morning and she will set up a time for your exclusive,” Lena said.

Kara’s mouth fell open. “Wait, you’re going to let me interview you?”

“You’re a hard worker, Ms. Danvers. You deserve a shot at your dream,” Lena said as she got up from the table and tucked in her chair. “Plus, I really want to see you again.” Lena didn’t wait for Kara to respond she just kept moving towards the door and didn’t look back.

*

“Wait, you got the interview?” Alex said on the other line.

“Yes, I called this morning and got it all set up. I’ll be meeting her at her office tomorrow morning and she is going to give me an exclusive on the reasons for the change in the company’s name and the new quantum thingy,” Kara said as she continued to walk down the street toward Winn’s apartment.

“That’s great, Sis. I’m proud of you,” Alex said.

“She said I was a hard worker, Alex! Lena Luthor thinks that I am a hard worker. Can you believe that?” Kara refrained from telling Alex that she thought Lena might have also been hitting on her. Maybe she wanted to see her again to compliment her more on her work ethic. That was probably it. Kara didn’t want to read too much into it and she didn’t want to get Alex excited for no reason.

“Well, she’s right. You are a good worker and you deserve this chance,” Alex said.

“Thanks, Alex. I’m going to go; I’m almost to Winn’s.”

“Okay, be safe. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Kara hung up the phone and put it in her purse. She looked around the darkly lit street trying to remember if she needed to turn down the next street or the one after. Winn had just moved to this part of town and she hadn’t quite memorized the walk like she had with his old place. Kara got to the street corner and looked down the side street, but didn’t think it looked familiar so she kept walking to the next one, but when she got there, she realized that that street didn’t look familiar either.

Kara let out a sigh and turned looking in all directions hoping she found something that would remind her which way she needed to go and then she felt hands on her. Strong hands. Hands that were rough and uninvited. One went around her midsection and the other covered her mouth as they pulled her a few yards into a dark alley away from any possible eyes.

Kara screamed against the hand and was pulled closer to the body behind her.

“Stay quiet and I might let you live,” the voice was husky and deep. His putrid breath was warm against her ice cold skin and it made her want to hurl. Alex had made her take self-defense classes with her when Kara first moved to the city, but all that training fled from her mind.

Kara struggled against him trying to break free.

“Stop it or I’ll gut you right now!” the man’s voice became harsh and Kara froze. She didn’t want to stop fighting, but maybe she would survive this if she stayed quiet. Let him do what needed to be done and then maybe he would let her go, or maybe he would kill her anyway. 

Kara threw her head back as hard as she could and she felt it make contact with the perpetrator’s nose. The loud crack echoed in the dark alley. His grip loosened and Kara tried to run. She felt a moment of relief when his body was no longer touching hers, but a second later she was knocked to the ground.

He had run after her and flung himself at her. Now he was above her. All of his weight on her tiny frame. Kara screamed, hoping that someone would hear her. The man, punched her in the face. “Shut up, you bitch.” He picked up her head and slammed it onto the pavement. Her vision immediately blurred and she closed her eyes as her body went limp and everything seemed like a million miles away.

His laugh reverberated and then disappeared. She could feel his hands on her stomach, reaching under her blouse exposing her skin to the chilly night air and then his weight was gone. His clammy hands, gone. She slowly opened her eyes and nothing but the night sky was above her, distant stars glowing like the ones she had on her ceiling back in Midvale. Her head lulled to the side and that’s when she saw her a woman dressed all in black beating up the man who had touched her.

Kara tried her best to focus on the fight; she would catch a loud bang as the man was thrown against the dumpster or a few cracking sounds as hands met bone, but Kara couldn’t keep it in focus. It all just kept slipping away. 

The sounds stopped and Kara again tried to open her eyes. A pale masked face with green eyes stared back at her and she was no longer scared. 

“Who are you?” Kara managed to mumble.

The woman smiled. “I’m Lady Luna, and you’re going to be okay” The voice was distorted but sweet. The woman caressed the side of Kara’s face and slowly the world around Kara faded completely to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there's any major typos. I didn't have time to proof read this one. Hope you enjoy!

There was an annoying constant beeping. Why was there an annoying constant beeping and why wouldn’t it stop? Maybe it was her alarm…

Kara’s eyes shot open and her stomach immediately dropped when she realized she was probably late for work, but then she took in her surroundings and realized they were not equal to her normal blurry apartment that she usually woke up to. It was much too…white and she definitely wasn’t sleeping on her bed, this one was too hard. 

She tried to think back to before falling asleep, but the only thing she could remember was the pale face with green eyes. Did she get drunk and go home with a girl?

A warm and soft hand touched her own and a moment later, the blurry outline of her sister appeared above her. Why was Alex here? What the hell did she have to drink last night that got her so messed up? Why did her body ache so much?

Alex sounded far away for a few minutes and then Kara’s hearing seemed to wake up.

“Kara?” Alex asked.

“What happened?” Kara asked, her voice was gravelly and she tried to clear it.

“Do you remember anything?” Alex asked, grabbing her a cup of water.

“Um,” Kara tried to think again, but it made her head hurt so she shook it, which was a bad idea. Kara brought the palm of her hand to her forehead and winced.

“You have a pretty good head injury,” Alex said, reading the pain on her face. “Don’t try to move it too much.” Alex handed her the cup of water.

Kara did as he was told, and took small sips of the water as she took stock of herself. Her arms hurt and her legs felt heavy and wait, why did she have a head injury.

“What happened?” Kara asked again. “And why are you so blurry?” 

Realization hit Alex and she reached over and then handed Kara her glasses. Kara put them on and Alex became clearer, but still slightly fuzzy. Kara could still see the worry on Alex’s face.

“You were attacked Kara,” Alex said. 

“Attacked…” And then it all came flooding back to Kara. The rough hands, the warm breath, the hard concrete, the pale faced beauty… “Lady Luna.”

Alex looked at her with confusion, but didn’t have time to ask questions as she short brunette pulled back the curtain that surrounded Kara.

“Oh, good she’s awake,” the woman said, her voice was soft and sweet. She looked at Alex and then placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a small squeeze. “I told you she would pull through. How are you doing, Kara?” The brunette turned her attention to Kara who looked at Alex.

“This is Detective Maggie Sawyer,” Alex said. “She needs to ask you a few questions.” Alex then turned to Maggie, worry still prevalent on her face. “She’s still a little out of it.”

Maggie gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s okay. I just want to see what she remembers.”

“So, do I,” a tall man with a white coat said stepping into the curtained section. Kara was beginning to feel overwhelmed with so many people around her. “Hi, Kara I’m Dr. Johnson. I just need to see how you’re doing, okay?”

Kara looked at Alex briefly before nodding. “Alright, can you tell me your date of birth?” He asked as he shined a bright light into Kara’s eyes.

“February 6th,” Kara said as she squinted against the light. Questions about her childhood and life continued to flow from his mouth as he poked and prodded her, making her feel pain and uncomfortable. She really hated his light and wanted nothing more than to laser it with her vision.

“Well, there seems to be no memory loss which is good, but I do want to keep you here for another day or two just to be sure,” the doctor said when he was done.

“No, I have work and,” Kara’s eyes widened and her heart began to beat fast. “My interview with Lena Luthor! Alex, what time is it? I can’t miss that interview.” Kara tried to get out of bed and she immediately felt dizzy and couldn’t fight against Alex gently pushing her back down.

“Kara, you are in no condition to leave right now,” Alex said.

“But Alex, this is my chance. This is my one shot,” Kara said, tears coming to her eyes, although she wasn’t sure if they were from emotion or the shooting pain that was going through her head.

“Kara, there will be other shots. You have Ms. Luthor’s number you can call her the next time she’s announcing something.”

Kara deflated. She knew that Alex was right. She couldn’t even sit up without her head spinning.

There was silence as Kara’s mind rushed through her missed opportunity. Surely, Lena Luthor would understand why she had to cancel, but at the same time this meant that she wasn’t getting off the fact checking desk any time soon.

Maggie cleared her throat and Kara and Alex both looked at her. 

“Kara, Mag-uh I mean Detective Sawyer needs to ask you a few questions are you up for that?”

“Yeah,” Kara said her voice slightly cracking. 

“Okay, I’m going to go call Mom and let her know that you’re up, I’ll be right back,” Alex placed a kiss on Kara’s forehead. As she walked passed Detective Sawyer they shared a quick and awkward look before Alex disappeared behind the curtain.

Maggie sat in the chair next to Kara’s bed that Alex had been sitting in. She pulled out a small notepad and a pen and poised it at the ready.

“Can you tell me what happened last night?”

Kara relayed what she could remember. Walking to Winn’s getting lost and…the hands. She struggled through this section, but Maggie was patient and encouraging. 

“And do you know who it was that stopped him?”

Lady Luna the name resonated in Kara’s head, but there was something in Kara that made her not want to tell Detective Sawyer the name. It felt like it belonged to Kara.

“Just a woman in a mask,” Kara said. She had already told Detective Sawyer that. 

Detective Sawyer nodded. “Well, you’re lucky she was there.”

“Yeah, I am,” Kara said. Her eyes were starting to feel heavy and sleep was calling to her and Detective Sawyer seemed to realize that Kara was slipping.

“Thank you, for the information, Kara. I hope you get better soon,” she said. She got up from the chair and placed her hand over Kara’s before disappearing behind the curtain.

*

When Kara woke again she was no longer surrounded by a curtain, instead she was in a brightly lit room that had actual walls. She moved her head to the side and her eyes fell on an arrangement of flowers. They were white with a little bit of yellow in the center. She looked at them curiously as she had never seen such a flower.

“They’re plumerias.”

Kara whipped her head towards the voice and then regretted it immediately. The sudden movement brought on a hard ache.

“I’m sorry, how insensitive of me, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Kara pressed her palm against her forehead and opened her eyes to Lena Luthor sitting on the other side of her bed. Immediately, Kara smiled and tried to play the pain off.

“No, it’s fine. I’m…What are you doing here?” Kara said when she couldn’t come up with a way to make Lena Luthor feel better.

“Your sister called my office to explain that you weren’t going to be able to make our meeting and…well…I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Lena explained.

“And you brought me the flowers?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded. “They’re my favorite. I didn’t know what kind you liked so…”

“No, they’re gorgeous, thank you,” Kara said in awestruck of Lena Luthor in her hospital room.

“You’re welcome,” Lena said. Her smile was bright and again she wore that bright red lipstick that immediately drew Kara’s eyes to her mouth.

Silence fell between them as Kara continued to stare at the amazing woman in front of her. The amazing woman who visited her in the hospital after only knowing each other for a day and brought her flowers.

“I know how much getting that exclusive means to you and I would postpone my press conference until you’re better…” Lena began.

“Oh, no,” Kara said waving her off. “You’ve been working hard on it I’m sure. I would never ask you to do such a thing. I can just stick it to Snapper some other time.”

“Or we can do the interview now, if you’re up for it.” Lena was nonchalant about it, as if that hadn’t been her original offer all along.

“Oh, uh, yeah, yeah…” Kara started to scramble. She had had a list of questions to ask Lena Luthor, but her mind wasn’t retrieving them and then she remembered that she had typed them all out on her phone. She looked at the side tables that flanked her bed and found her phone. “Let me just um, pull up some notes.” Kara clicked on the note app and her questions were instantly loaded. “Do you mind if I record this?”

“Be my guest,” Lena said with a smile and gesture of her hand.

“Okay, uh…” Kara searched through her apps to find the recorder, which she had downloaded months ago, but had never actually used. It took it a second to load and she hit record before switching back to her notes app.

“Okay, so, uh, Ms. Luthor—”

“Please, just Lena.”

Warmth spread throughout Kara at the request. Lena Luthor was inviting her to call her Lena, just Lena like they were friends, like Lena Luthor wasn’t the most influential woman in National City, but just Lena, a friend of Kara’s.

“Lena,” Kara said softly trying the name out on her tongue. It felt right and tasted sweet. “Why did you decide to rename your company now? You’ve been in control of the company for about a year, you could have changed it sooner.”

“I wanted to give the company a chance to make its mistakes right with the original name. I felt that if I had changed it right away then it wouldn’t have had to answer for the errors it had done while under my brother’s government. That the new name would be the one cleaning up after it.”

“But you’re the one that’s cleaning up his mess. By keeping the name for this past year and doing good aren’t you downplaying your part in remaking the company? Essentially you’re allowing Lex’s reputation to be bettered when he’s done nothing to deserve it in the eyes of the public.”

“Before the company belong to Lex it was my father’s.” At the mention of her father, Lena’s eye contact with Kara broke. Her eyes shifted down and to the side and she took a beat for herself. “Off the record, I hate Lex for tarnishing my father’s name, but on the record my father’s legacy is one that I hope to restore. He produced a lot of life changing technological and scientific advances during his reign as CEO and I don’t want his legacy to stop simply because my brother made some horrid choices. I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. I no longer wanted ‘Luthor’ associated with my company.”

Kara reached over and stopped the record button her phone. “I’m sorry, if I pried a little too much with that question.”

Lena gave her a smile. “You didn’t, my family is something that I don’t like talking about, but unfortunately it’s the main topic of discussion. No one believes that I won’t follow in Lex’s footsteps. They are all waiting for me to show my Luthor genes, even though, I don’t have any.”

Kara looked at her curiously. 

Lena looked at the phone that sat in Kara’s lap. Kara followed her gaze and picked up the phone and placed it on the side table. “Off the record.”

Lena looked at Kara and her face was soft, but Kara could see that there was an internal battle raging on inside Lena. Lena wasn’t sure if she could trust Kara and Kara didn’t blame her, they had only known each other for a few hours. Lena’s eyes met Kara’s and she must have seen something there because she relaxed slightly into her chair and said. “I was adopted by the Luthors when I was four.”

Kara’s face showed no shock, her head was slightly tilted and she remained quiet to let Lena know that this was a safe place. She could trust her.

“My mother died and the Luthors took me in. Lionel was kind and fair, but Lillian, my adoptive mother, she always had issues connecting with me. Lex was the most welcoming. It crushed me when I found out what he was doing. I tried my best to bring him back to make him see reason, but he was too far gone. His hate for Superman and alien life had completely encompassed him.” Lena shook her head and started biting the side of her thumb.

“So that’s why you’re trying to repair the name before you change it. You still love him,” Kara said. There was no judgement in her voice, only understanding.

“If the public where to find out—”

“Don’t worry, they won’t,” Kara reassured. “This is all off the record, remember.” Kara nodded to the phone on the table, which started ringing. The name Eliza blinked on the screen and Kara reached over to silence it.

“You can take that if you need to. I’m sure plenty of people are making sure you’re okay,” Lena said.

“No, it’s fine, it’s just my foster mom. She’ll just call my sister,” Kara said letting go of the phone and leaving it on the table.

“Foster mom?” Lena asked.

Kara let out a little laugh. “Yeah, like you I too was adopted. I lost my parents in a fire with I was twelve and the Danvers adopted me right away. They were very welcoming and supportive and they are great people…”

“But they aren’t your mom and dad,” Lena finished for her and Kara nodded.

“I’m sorry, I’m wasting your time, I’m supposed to be interviewing you, not talking about myself,” Kara said reaching for her phone again.

“You’re not wasting my time, Kara. You’re really easy to talk to and I like getting to know you,” Lena said. She again averted her gaze and instead chose to look at the ground rather than Kara.

Kara couldn’t help but hide her smile. “I like getting to know you too.”

Lena looked up with just her eyes and caught Kara’s smile.

They stayed like that for a few beats before Kara gently bit her lip and hit record on her phone. 

“Okay, so can you explain in layman’s terms what quantum mechanics is and how you’re planning on using it to better the world?”

*

It was thirty minutes after Lena left and Kara was still typing away on her phone. She wished that she had had her laptop as writing on that would be much quicker, but she didn’t have time to stop to text Alex to bring it to her. She had to get this to Snapper tonight so that he could put it into the next issue before the renaming ceremony. 

Lena had also granted her a follow-up interview once she was well enough again.

Kara’s door opened and Alex walked in looking confused.

“Hey,” Kara said only quickly tearing her eyes away from the screen to see who was entering.

“What are you doing in here? Your insurance doesn’t cover this,” Alex asked.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked still furiously typing away.

“I mean, how did you get a private room? You were supposed to stay in the shared room until you got discharged,” Alex explained.

Kara shrugged not really paying too much attention to Alex. “I woke up here.”

“What are you doing?” Alex asked getting distracted by Kara’s lack of focus on her.

“Writing.”

“About what?”

“Lena Luthor.”

“How? You didn’t have your interview.”

“Yes, I did. She came here and let me interview her. She left about thirty minutes ago.”

“You’re supposed to be resting,” Alex said aggravated. She took a few steps forward and reached for Kara’s phone. Kara moved it out of reach and gave Alex a death glare.

“I feel fine and I have to get this to Snapper tonight,” Kara said, staring Alex down.

“Kara, you were attacked.”

The word echoed in Kara’s ears and made her stomach dropped. Flashes from the night before flashed in her mind and she closed her eyes tight pushing them away.

“I know, Alex, but I need to get this done.” Kara moved the phone back in front of her and started typing again.

“Kara,” Alex’s voice was soft. “You can’t push this down. You need to—”

“What? Talk about it?” Kara snapped. “I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to relive it. I just want to move forward.” Kara’s voice had increased in volume and it caught Alex off guard. It took a lot for Kara to yell at someone.

“Fine,” Alex said. Annoyance was prevalent in her voice. She knew this is how Kara dealt with things, pushing them out of mind. But eventually she will erupt, just like last time. “I’m going to see why they moved you to another room.” Alex rolled her eyes and sighed as she left Kara’s room, but Kara didn’t pay any mind to it, she was already working on her next paragraph.

*

Kara had sent off her article five minutes ago and she stared at her phone waiting for Snapper to respond. Alex walked back in and sat in the chair next to Kara’s bed. She let out a deep sigh, but didn’t look at her little sister.

“I’m sorry, I pushed you. You’ve been through a lot and I should give you time to come to terms with it,” Alex said sounding like it had been rehearsed.

“So, you talked to Eliza, I see,” Kara said.

Alex shot her a look and then couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah.” There was a beat of silence. “You know I just want you to be okay, right? I don’t want…I don’t want what happened last time to happen again.”

“I know and I won’t let it happen again. I’ll let you know if it ever gets bad again.” Kara knew that Alex was going to be on high alert, especially around this time of year.

“Promise?” Alex said, holding out her pinky.

“Promise,” Kara said. She hooked her pink with Alex’s and they kept them locked. 

“So, what do you need right now?” Alex asked. “Do you want me to run to your apartment and get your laptop?”

“No, I already finished the article and sent it off to Snapper. It might have a few typos, but we all know English isn’t my strong suit.”

Alex let out a small chuckle and looked at her sister with love and worry.

“What I really need,” Kara said scooting over in her bed, “is a sister cuddle session.”

Alex’s smile grew. She stood up from the chair and swung one leg onto the bed and scooted the rest of her body onto it. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s mid-section as Alex tucked her arms behind Kara’s shoulders and pulled her close.

Alex felt her sister relax next to her and she placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s hairline. This was what Kara always needed, Alex. Sure, sticky buns were a nice pickup, but Alex could make every worry go away.

“So, did you find out why they moved me?” Kara asked.

“Oh, yeah, it looks as if you made more of an impression on Lena Luthor as you thought. She’s already paid for all your hospital bills.”

Kara sat up and looked at Alex with nothing but shock. “What?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if there's any typos in this one. I started working on a new project for NaNoWriMo and did not have time to proof read over this chapter or the subsequent chapters ahead. I have myself caught up enough so that I can post a chapter each week through the month of November, but didn't have the time to edit them all. Hope you all enjoy!

Kara had stayed in the hospital for three days, despite her grumbles and protests. Snapper had accepted her article and posted in online stating that he only did it because he wanted to be the first to have a scoop on the Luthor Corp name change. Kara watched Lena on TV as she announced that Luthor Corp would now be called L-Corp, she even got a glimpse of James catching Lena’s attention for a question. 

As much as Kara wanted to throw herself right into work on her next article—Snapper hadn’t assigned her one, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t find one herself, right? —Kara had a stop she had to make first.

“I’m sorry, Miss, but if you don’t have an appointment then I’m afraid I can’t let you see Ms. Luthor,” a petite brunette said from behind a very nice and glass top desk.

“But I need to see her,” Kara insisted. 

“Ms. Luthor is a very—”

But Kara didn’t let her finish, she rushed passed the secretary and straight through the double doors that led to Lena’s office. 

The CEO sat behind her white modern desk. She looked up at her intruder and smiled.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Luthor, I tried to stop her, but she’s really fast,” the secretary said rushing in behind Kara.

“It’s okay, Jess. Please make a note that Ms. Danvers is always welcome and should be let in straight away,” Lena said as she stood from her desk and walked around to the front of it.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor,” Jess said giving a nod before leaving the office and closing the doors behind her.

“You paid for my hospital bills,” Kara said without preamble.

“It’s good to see you, Kara. You’re looking better.” Lena placed her hands behind her on the desk and put her weight on them as she smiled at Kara. Kara noticed her eyes settle on her own and knew that she was taking in the black eye that Kara was currently sporting. Not even makeup could cover it up.

“Why did you pay for my hospital bills?” Kara asked again. She didn’t like when people did nice things for her. She liked doing nice things for people, but when it was reversed it made her feel uncomfortable, like she owed them something.

“I didn’t. I donated money to the hospital and asked them to use the money to pay for others bills. You just happened to be one of those people,” Lena said.

Kara crossed her arms and put all of her weight on one foot. She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

“I saw that your article got published. Congratulations,” Lena said, moving forward toward Kara. “You’re very talented. I’ve never had someone write me in such a positive light.”

Lena’s smile mesmerized Kara and filled her with warmth. She was still uncomfortable with Lena paying for her hospital bills, but it was hard to keep her anger with those red lips so close to her own.

“Yes, well, it was easy to write about such an influential and good person,” Kara said, her crossed arms slowly falling to her side. 

Lena bit her bottom lip and her pale face turned slightly rosy.

“I believe I also promised you a follow-up,” Lena said.

“Yes, you did.” Kara’s voice was soft now, completely enraptured with the woman in front of her. Lena’s eyes were on Kara’s refusing to break contact.

“How about we do it on Friday evening, over dinner. There’s this great place on Front St.” Kara’s stomach stirred as her eyes darted to Lena’s lips. Kara swallowed hard as Lena took a step closer to her. Was Lena asking her on a date?

“Y-yeah, Friday works for me,” Kara stuttered out.

“Good,” Lena said. Her hand came up and slowly and hesitantly cupped Kara’s face. Her eyes ran over the bruised skin and her smile softened into a slight frown. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

*

“Blondie! You’re late!” Snapper yelled the moment Kara stepped into the bullpen.

“Sorry, sir I—”

“No excuses, Ponytail. Just because you wrote one mediocre article and somehow managed to get the scoop on the biggest press conference of the year does not allow you to act like a big shot. Now, what’re your pitches?”

“Oh, um, well…” Kara didn’t have any. She hadn’t thought about thinking of any. She had been too excited about having her article published that she had completely forgotten she needed some.

“I have follow-up with Lena Luthor scheduled for Friday, that’s actually where I was just coming from and—”

“Yeah, that Vampire sent a letter this morning saying that she would only talk to you. No interviews are to be conducted unless it’s your story. Care to explain?” Snapper asked handing Kara a piece of paper with the new L-Corp letterhead.

Kara shrugged. “She trusts me?”

“Why? Because you’re a woman.” Snapper rolled his eyes. “I swear this feminist movement is going to end me. Listen up, Ponytail. Lena Luthor might like you for some reason, but you’re not good enough yet for such exclusivity. You can be the one to interview, but I want you to share your notes with someone else and let them write the article.”

Kara’s mouth gaped as she took in Snapper’s words. She had earned Lena’s trust, somehow, and she was a good writer. What he was saying wasn’t fair and she wasn’t going to let him take Lena from her.

“No,” Kara said firmly.

Snapper looked up from the computer that he had been looking at as he talked to Kara. His glasses were perched on top of his head, which meant he hadn’t actually been reading whatever was on his screen, he just didn’t want to knowingly give Kara the time of day.

“Lena Luthor is my source. I procured her, and she trusts me, not James, not Winn, me. So, I will be doing the interview and writing the article, or you will lose that exclusivity completely.”

Snapper looked at her for a minute stunned and Kara began to freak out on the inside. She had just gotten the opportunity to move up at CatCo and now she was about to lose it. But then Snapper’s shock turned to a smile. “It’s about time you stood up for yourself, Blondie. I’ve been waiting for you to do that for a year. You do the interview, you write the article, just let James run his eyes over it before you submit it to me.” Snapper got up from his chair and Kara watched him walked away.

She was stunned by his words and it took her a second to respond, but only one thing came to mind. “My name is Kara.”

“Don’t push your luck, Ponytail,” Snapper said, not even bothering to turn around.

Kara beamed, and it took everything within her not to start jumping up and down.

*

“Do you have to go?” Kara asked as she stuffed another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

“I was supposed to go a few days ago,” Alex said as she double checked her ticket and passport.

“I know. I just don’t like not having you a few minutes away,” Kara said.

“It’s only for a week. You’ll be fine. Plus, I told James and Winn to check on you at least three times a day to ensure that you’re eating more than ice cream and cookie dough. Why are you eating ice cream right now, anyways? Don’t you have that dinner date with Lena Luthor in a little bit?”

“In one-hundred and eighteen minutes, and one, it’s not a date, it’s an interview and two this is to prevent me from eating too much at dinner and revealing that I’m actually a garbage disposal,” Kara said taking a lick off the spoon to prove her point.

“If it’s not a date the why did you make me come over here before my flight to help you pick out a dress?” Alex asked, her eye brow arching.

“Because,” Kara said holding out the word to buy her time to an excuse. “I still need to look professional. This is a higher end restaurant and I needed to make sure that I followed the dress code.”

Alex rolled her eyes and then looked at her watch. “Okay, well, I have to go or else I’m going to be late for my flight.” She placed both hands on the sides of Kara’s head, gently and gave her a forehead kiss. “I love you, please don’t get into any trouble and call me if you need me for anything.” Kara could see the worry in Alex’s eyes.

“I’ll be fine, Alex.”

Alex let out a deep sigh. “Okay,” she said trying to convince herself to believe her little sister. She started walking out of Kara’s apartment. “Have fun on your date.”

“It’s not a date!” Kara said and then after a beat, “have fun in Geneva.” The door slammed behind Alex and Kara was left alone to her own devices.

*

She really should have started getting ready as soon as Alex left, but Kara always thought that she was a lot faster than she really was. Instead, she spent nearly an hour on her computer Googling Lena Luthor. She went into deep web, like page ten of the search results so that she could bypass all the bad press Lena got during Lex’s trial and find the stuff that actually mattered. Lena volunteering at a soup kitchen one Thanksgiving. Lena stopping to pet a cute dog. Lena, smiling beautifully in her school picture. 

Kara’s phone dinged and without moving her eyes from the screen she reached for her phone.

She allowed her eyes to move from one bright screen to the other and smiled as she read Alex’s text.

Alex: Just boarded. I’m ready to rock the socks off of this science convention!

Kara rolled her eyes and sent back a red heart emoji along with the microscope and airplane ones. She locked her phone, looked back at the photo of Lena and smiled to herself before getting up off the couch and getting ready for her dinner with Lena.

*

Kara only had fifteen minutes to get ready before she needed to leave to be on the other side of town in time for her dinner with Lena. The restaurant Lena had picked was right on the water. Kara looked around but didn’t see the raven-haired CEO anywhere. She sent Lena a text, as Lena have given her her number when Kara went to L-Corp, and waited. She walked over to the water and looked out at the rippling liquid. It was calm and tranquil, quite opposite of what Kara was feeling, which was anxiety and panic. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was nervous about her date, no dinner, with Lena or because this was the first time she was out alone at night since her attack. She looked around and luckily the area was fairly well populated, but Kara’s heart still thumped in her chest.

She looked down at her phone again thinking that maybe she had somehow missed Lena’s response coming through, but her screen was blank. 

She sighed and looked out into the water just as she saw a flaming ball of fire heading towards her off in the distance.

Kara’s eyes widened and then she squinted through her glasses trying to make out what was coming towards her. 

Her phone started ringing in her hand and Alex’s smiling face popped up on her screen. Confused, Kara answered it. “Alex? Aren’t you—”

Kara stopped as she heard the panic in the background of the phone call. She looked back up and the flaming ball in front of her and her heart started racing.

“Alex?!” She screamed into the phone.

“Kara! Kara, can you hear me?” Alex’s voice was relatively calm, but she coughed a few times. Alex was always good in a crisis.

“Alex,” Kara said, her voice cracking.

“Kara, I need you to be strong. I need you to be okay,” Alex said.

“Alex,” Kara said sobbing.

“I love you, Kara,” Alex said, right before the line went dead.

“ALEX!” Kara screamed into the silent phone, she looked back at the plane that was clearly on fire and plummeting into the water. Her sister was on that plane, her best friend, the one person she needed, always.

Kara watched as the plane came speeding straight for her. Those around her started to scream and yell and run as they realized what was happening, but Kara stayed put. 

As the plane got close, Kara noticed something hanging from the bottom of the plane. Her forehead crinkled, and she squinted into the darkness. It wasn’t something, it was someone. 

“We have to get out of here!” Someone said as they grabbed Kara trying to pull her away.

But the last time she was grabbed in didn’t end well, so Kara fought against the person grabbing her and she screamed.

The man looked at her like she was crazed and then his eyes shifted to behind her and he started running, not wanting to play the hero any longer.

Kara turned just as the plane crashed into the water in front of her. The impact created a wave that was strong enough to reach Kara standing on the water front. She was engulfed in water for a few moments and she felt something hit her head, but none of that seemed to faze her. Instead her focus was on the person climbing out of the water and onto the wing of the now floating plane. A spotlight from a helicopter above illuminated the black figure, but Kara knew in an instant who it was.

“Lady Luna,” she whispered. Lady Luna stood in the light with water dripping from her black suit and cape. It was the most beautiful scene that Kara had ever seen. She pulled out her phone and took a few photos as those around her started to clap and cheer. Lady Luna looked around and then Kara swore that her eyes stopped on Kara before she jumped into the air and flew into the night.

“Miss, you’re bleeding,” someone said next to Kara.

“Huh?” Kara said turning to face them. 

They gestured to their own forehead and Kara reached up her hand and ran it gently across her forehead, feeling nothing but wetness from the water, but when she brought her hand into view she realized that the substance was red.

*

The person who had told Kara she was bleeding happened to be an off-duty EMT. He had gotten the call nonetheless of the rendezvous point for those of the plane crash and since it was close encouraged Kara to come with him. She agreed when she realized she would be able to see Alex as they saved her from the plane.

Kara was already stitched up and had a thick grey blanket wrapped around her shoulders when Alex finally hit land. Kara ran straight for her and wrapped her in a tight hug sobbing.

“I’m okay,” Alex said reveling in the feel of her sister’s arms around her. “I’m okay.”

“I thought I’d lost you,” Kara said.

“No such luck,” Alex tried to joke, but there was no humor in her voice. 

Kara reluctantly released her sister and threw the blanket around Alex’s shoulders. 

“Why are you wet?” Alex asked as she realized Kara’s state. Her eyes continued up Kara’s body and then stopped at the fresh bandage on her forehead. Alex looked at her with nothing but pure confusion. “That’s it, I’m putting you in a bubble.”

“Not my fault that your plane decided to crash right where I was supposed to be having dinner…Oh my god, Lena!” Kara said realizing she hadn’t heard from Lena. She clicked on her phone and it came to life and she saw that she had a few notifications in her text messages. 

Lena: Sorry, running a few minutes late!

Lena: Traffic is strangely horrible tonight.

Lena: Oh my God, Kara, are you alright? I just heard the news, are you injured?

Kara relaxed as she realized that Lena was okay. 

Kara: I’m fine. Just a slight injury. Nothing I can’t handle.

Kara sent off the text and seconds later three dots popped up in the corner.

Lena: I’m putting you in a bubble.

Kara couldn’t hide her smile.

“Lena alright?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded. “Yeah, she was running late, so she missed the whole thing.”

“Miss, we can check you out right here,” an EMT said coming up to Alex and Kara. 

Alex nodded and followed the man and Kara followed Alex. They sat Alex down in the back of the ambulance and started running numerous tests. Unlike Kara, Alex was a good patient. Once they were done, Alex gave them her information and she was cleared to go.

“I don’t understand, how we survived it,” Alex whispered. They were sitting in the back of a cab on their way to Kara’s apartment. 

Kara pulled out her phone and opened up her photos and showed the one of the woman standing on the wing of the plane.

“Who is that?” Alex asked.

“The same woman who saved me.”

“The masked one?” Alex asked cocking her eyebrow.

Kara nodded. “It was amazing Alex. She was under the plane slowing it down, stopping it.”

“Super-strength and flying, sounds like Superman,” Alex said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember what happens in this chapter, but I think it is some cute Lena and Kara scenes. my NaNo has taken over my brain and it feels like I wrote this years ago, not weeks. Hope you enjoy it!

Kara let out a grunt of frustration as the photo came out pixelated again. She had uploaded the photos on her phone to her computer, okay actually it was James’s computer—she didn’t have one yet—and was trying to get a clear picture of the masked woman, Lady Luna. She had already written her piece about the masked heroine and couldn’t wait to send it to Snapper with an award winning photo.

“James!” Kara yelled as James walked by his own desk. 

“What’s up, Kara?” James asked. He looked at her with confusion and then pointed at his desk. “Why are you at my desk?”

“Because Snapper, won’t give me my own and I know yours has the best photo software. I need you to help me make this picture clearer,” Kara said. She rolled the chair over so that James could lean in front of the screen.

“Oh, is this the masked girl that everyone has been talking about?” James asked. He hit a few buttons and zoomed in on the photo.

“Yeah, I’ve just written an article of the plane she saved last night and I’m hoping a decent picture will help butter Snapper up.”

“You know that three other people have already written articles on it, right?” James informed her.

“But are they firsthand accounts?” Kara asked, her eye brow arched waiting for James to be impressed.

“You were on the plane?” James said looking at her incredulously.

“No, but I was right by the water.” Kara pointed to her bandaged head. “This is from one of the plane parts chipping off and hitting me in the head. “Plus, my sister was actually on the plane, so I got accounts of that too.”

James let out a whistle. “You are the luckiest unlucky girl I know, Kara Danvers.” Kara didn’t know how to react to that, so she just smiled at him. James was tall and buff, he was exactly the type of guy that most girls wanted to bring home to their parents. In fact, he and Kara even dated for a brief week before they realized that they were better off as just friends.

“What was this taken on?” James asked.

“My cell phone; I know it’s not the best quality, but I’m lucky I even got it. My phone was completely soaked from the water. Thank god for water resistant phones, right?”

“Yeah, Smoak Technologies really knows it’s audience.” James hit a few more buttons on the keyboard and the photo before them cleared up. No longer was the pale face pixelated as it was bathed in light from the helicopter. Standing on the wing of the plane was a girl with raven hair and a black mask, clear as day. 

“Wow, look at that,” James said. His head shook as he took in the photo, amazed.

“I know; she’s pretty amazing,” Kara said, pensively. She leaned her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand and bit her bottom lip. This was the first time she was getting a good look at the woman who saved her. 

Her suit was simple, all black with the tiniest hint of dark purple on the underside of her cape. It was the color of twilight. From the photo, Kara couldn’t tell what it was made out of, but it was skin tight, except for the short purple skirt that billowed slightly in the wind that came off the bay. But the most intriguing thing, was her mask. It was all black, but shaped like a crescent moon.

“So, is it as good as your first photo of Superman?” Kara asked.

James chuckled. “It’s definitely of that caliber, Kara. Good job.”

“Thanks for the help. Let me just send this off to Snapper and I’ll give you your desk back.”

“Take your time,” James said. “I have to run some stuff down to layout, anyways.” He gave Kara a wave and then left the bullpen. Kara stared at the photo of Lady Luna for another minute before attaching it an email and sending it off to Snapper.

*

“Ponytail, get in here!” Snapper said from the doorway of his office before quickly turning back around.

Kara perked up at her nickname and then looked around briefly before joining her boss in the office.

“What the hell is this?” Snapper asked throwing a few pages down on the desk in front of him. 

Kara skimmed them quickly. “It’s my article on the almost plane crash,” Kara said innocently.

“Yeah, and who said you could do that story?” Snapper asked.

“No one, but I thought that since I was there that a firsthand account would be pretty beneficial to the magazine.”

“I don’t care about that, who gave you the right to name this hero?”

“I didn’t name her…”

Snapper snatched the pages out of Kara’s hand. “The masked hero, Lady Luna, swooped in to save the plane as it nearly crashed into the bay.” 

“Yes, but I didn’t name her. She did. That’s her name,” Kara explained. Kara had wavered on whether or not she should name Lady Luna. The name felt special to Kara, but at the same time no one had known who Lady Luna was a few days ago. Now, everyone knew who she was, and Kara wanted her named before someone dubbed her something else, something lame.

“And how would you know what she would like to be called?”

“Because she told it to me when she saved me, earlier in the week.”

“When did she save you?” Snapper looked at her unbelievably. She could tell he was getting frustrated, but he was always frustrated.

“Did you not realize that I wasn’t here for three days? I was in the hospital, I’d gotten…mugged.” It was easier for Kara to say that than to say the truth about what almost happened.

“Now that you mention it, I was a little cheerier.” Snapper narrowed his eyes and she could see him wrestling with what he should do. Finally, he let out a sigh. “Fine, the story is yours. You are the only one who had a photo with it.”

Kara beamed. “Thank you, sir!” Kara said stopping herself from jumping up and down.

“I guess there’s still hope for you yet, Ponytail.”

*

The last of the other reporters had left for the day and Kara continued to work. This time she was borrowing Winn’s computer as she sunk into the deep web trying to find a lead on Lady Luna. There had to have been some mention of her before now and Kara was determined to find out more about her.

Her phone next to her started ringing and assuming it was Alex picked up without looking at the screen.

“Yes, I’m still at work, just go to bed and I promise I will pay for a cab to take me home,” Kara said.

“Kara?” 

Kara’s heart dropped as she realized that that was not her sister’s voice. She pulled the phone away from her ear and saw the name “Lena Luthor” on her screen. “Lena! Oh my god, I’m sorry, I thought you were my sister calling me again for the hundredth time tonight,” Kara said with a nervous chuckle.

“It’s fine, you’re still working?” Lena asked, genuine intrigue present in her voice.

“Uh, yeah. I’m just trying to find a lead on something, but am getting nowhere.” Kara hit a few more buttons on the keyboard pulling up to another dead end.

“I’m sorry. I read your article about the crash. It was very good,” Lena said.

“You read my article? But Snapper just posted it right before he left. Apparently, it needed to go through quite a few rounds of copyediting.”

“Well, I may or may not get notifications for the best reporter in National City.”

Kara’s hand came off her mouse and she blushed deep red and hid her face even though there was no one around to see it. She rested her chin in her hand as she abandoned any focus she had on the computer.

“I don’t think I can be the best reporter when I’ve only written two stories.”

“Well, what can I say? They are the best ones I’ve ever read.” There was comfortable silence between them. “You’re at the CatCo building, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kara said. “Why?”

“I’m outside, why don’t you call it a night and I’ll give you a ride home.”

Kara wanted to tell her that it was alright, that she would get a cab or an Uber that she didn’t want to impose upon Lena, but at the same time. She really wanted to see Lena and for once in her life, she threw out all pleasantries and agreed.

“Okay, let me just grab my stuff. I’ll be out in a few.”

“Okay, I’m in the black car, right out front. See you soon.”

The two girls hung up and Kara quickly saved any work she had done and emailed it all to herself, so she could work on it later.

She grabbed her coat and her bag and turned off the last light on the floor and made her way out of the CatCo building. 

The streets were empty except for a black car with an elderly man standing by the back door. Her wore a suit that looked vintage and a chauffer’s hat. 

He gave her a nod and smile. “Ms. Danvers,” he said as he opened the back door. Kara looked around for a moment unsure on if she should get in, but then Lena leaned to the side so Kara could see her. 

“Hey, hop in,” she said gesturing with her head.

Kara obliged and slid into the seat next to Lena.

“This is not what I was expecting,” Kara whispered as she looked around the back of the town car.

“Willard has worked for my family for years. My mother thought he was getting too old to be her driver, so she fired him, and I then promptly hired him. I don’t necessarily like being driven around, but it keeps Willard happy.”

“Were to Ms. Luthor?” 

Lena looked at Kara expectantly and it took Kara a second to realize that they were waiting for her to give them her address. She stuttered it out and Willard smiled before rolling up a window between them.

Kara turned toward Lena to thank her for the ride, but instead she caught Lena staring at her. If Kara had been caught looking at someone the way that Lena was looking at her now, she would have quickly turned away and pretended that she hadn’t been, but Lena embraced it. She gave Kara a knowing smirk and even scooted a little closer to the blushing reporter.

“Did this happen at the crash?” Lena asked gently rubbing her thumb over Kara’s bandaged head.

“Y-yeah,” Kara stuttered out. “I guess when the plane hit the water a piece of it broke off and came up with the wave of water that hit me.”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t there.” Lena’s face scrunched in sorrow and regret.

“I’m not,” Kara said.

Lena looked at her with confusion and a hint of sadness.

“No, I mean, I’m glad you weren’t there and hurt too. Not that I didn’t want you there. I would have loved to have had you there, but then you might have gotten hurt and I wouldn’t have wanted that…”

Lena smiled at her. “I’m just glad that, what did you call her, Lady Luna? Was there to stop the plane crash and save your sister.”

“Me too, and I didn’t name her. She named herself. She saved me the night that I was…attacked.”

“Well, it seems like you have yourself a guardian angel, Kara.”

Kara let out a nervous laugh. “I guess I do.”

The car stopped, and Lena looked out the window past Kara.

“It looks like we’re here,” Lena said.

Kara turned and looked up at the building. Yep, it was definitely hers and her heart sank slightly.

“Thanks for the ride,” Kara said.

“It was my pleasure. Please let me know if you ever need a ride home,” Lena said.

“I-I will,” Kara said. She fumbled with the door for a second before it finally opened. She got out and was about to close it when Lena stopped her.

“Oh, and Kara, don’t forget, I still owe you dinner.”

*

“Sticky bun and a latte,” a waitress at Noonan’s said setting down the plate with the warm pastry and a hot cup of coffee.

“Thank you, Charlene,” Kara said, briefly looking up from her screen to offer the girl a smile. When the waitress walked away Kara took a bite of her sticky bun and wiped her hands on a napkin before touching her fingers to the keyboard. She had already ruined too many keyboards from grubby hands and she didn’t have the money to keep replacing her laptop.

She opened a few tabs and went first to LadyLuna.com. It was a site that she had Winn set up for her so that people who had tips on the mysterious masked woman could post about them. Currently, it seemed that no one did. It had been a few days since the crash and no one had set eyes on Lady Luna. 

Kara opened her Amazon account and smiled when she saw that her police scanner had shipped. She was hoping that the radio would help her get a drop on Lady Luna if she ever decided to save lives again.

On the third tab, Kara allowed her fingers to float over the keys hesitating on typing in the next website. It’s research, she told herself before typing in L-Corp.com and clicking on the about page. A few clicks later and she was on the CEO’s bio page and a beautiful picture of Lena wearing a black blazer, pencil skirt—that hugged her hips just right—and a maroon blouse graced the screen. Her signature bright red lipstick contrasted with her pale skin making them pop even more.

Kara sighed as she looked at the beautiful girl. Her eyes traced the striking jawline and then followed down her neck and rested on the plunging neckline. Kara smiled slightly as her eyes roamed Lena’s exposed skin. It didn’t look real. She didn’t look real. Kara couldn’t understand how such a perfect woman existed on the same planet as her.

There was no way that they were the same species.

“Hi Kara.”

Kara jerked and quickly slammed her laptop shut and a crimson blush engulfed her face when she realized that Lena Luthor was standing in front of her smiling.

“Lena, hi,” Kara said willing her eyes not to wander down Lena’s pale skin like she had been moments before.

“Working hard?” Lena asked.

“Always,” Kara said with a chuckle. “What brings you to Noonan’s?”

Lena held up her to-go cup. “They definitely have the best coffee in National City.”

“Yeah, they do,” Kara said.

Lena gestured to the chair across from Kara. “Oh, yeah please sit.”

Lena smiled as she plopped her purse on ground between her chair and the wall. “So, what are you working on today? More research on me?” Lena asked, arching her eyebrow.

“Psh, nooo,” Kara said lying horribly. “I’m actually trying to get a lead on Lady Luna.” Kara opened up her laptop and quickly closed out of the L-Corp website and then clicked on the Lady Luna tab. She turned the computer around, so Lena could see. “I set up this website, so people could tell me if they’ve spotted her or anything.”

Lena clicked through the website a little bit with interest. “Very impressive. You set this up yourself?”

“Well, I had a friend help me. He’s really good with computers. But so far, I haven’t got any hits. How am I supposed to find Lady Luna if she’s not showing herself? I even ordered a police scanner so that I could catch any chatter they have about her.”

“You want to go looking for her?” Lena asked as Kara turned the computer back around to face her.

“Well, yeah. How else am I supposed to get the scoop before everyone else? Snapper loved my firsthand account of the plane crash. I mean he didn’t explicitly say it, but I could tell.”

“Kara, you shouldn’t go looking for her,” Lena said, her voice was low, and her finger absentmindedly followed a water ring on the table.

“Why not?” Kara asked, taken aback. 

“It’s dangerous. Lady Luna is stopping perilous things from happening and what if you got caught in the crossfire?” Lean reached over and clasped her hand over Kara’s. “Just promise me you won’t go looking for her.”

Kara looked down at Lena’s hand over her own. She could feel the soft warmth coming from Lena’s silky skin and it made her heart thump in her chest.

“Okay, I won’t go looking for her,” Kara said.

Lena smiled and then pulled her hand off Kara’s leaving it cold and wanting.

Lena looked at her gold watch and her eye’s widened slightly. “I’m late for a meeting, but I still owe you dinner. Friday night, say seven?” Lena said as she picked up her purse and pushed in her chair.

“Okay, yeah sound’s great,” Kara said. 

“Great, I’ll see you then.” Lena smirked, and Kara watched her leave. She bit her lip as she realized that Lena was wearing the same pencil skirt from the picture and it looked so much better from the back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets herself into a little trouble in this chapter. Enjoy!

“If that pot sticker isn’t in my mouth in the next three seconds I will melt your face,” Kara said as she eyed the last pot sticker in the container that her sister was holding.

“Oh, and what are you going to melt my face with?” Alex retorted.

Kara didn’t have a verbal response, so she did the only thing she knew would break her sister. She pouted.

Alex quickly glanced at Kara when the silence hit her, and she immediately sighed in defeat. She dropped the pot sticker back into the container even though it was halfway to her mouth and handed it over to Kara.

“Thank you!” Kara beamed.

Alex rolled her eyes. “I still don’t understand how you eat all of that.”

“I’m an alien,” Kara said her mouth already full with the Asian dumpling. The last one always tasted the best. 

Alex chuckled. “You’re something, that’s for sure.” Alex got up from the couch across from Kara to rinse her plate. She leaned forward so her face was in front of Kara’s and she got a good look at Kara’s head wound. She cupped Kara’s face to angle it up and she sighed. It looked like it was getting better, but it was definitely going to leave a scar. “I just wish you were bullet proof.”

“I’m fine, Alex,” Kara said giving her a warning look, and pulling her face out of Alex’s hand. She liked that Alex cared so much, but sometimes it was a little much.

Alex held up a hand in surrender and then took Kara’s plate from her hand before depositing both plates in the sink. 

“So, Mom thinks she should move to National City,” Alex said as she turned on the water to rinse the plates.

“And what did you tell her?” Kara asked.

“That she would hate it,” Alex said. “But she said she’s bored in Midvale and that she’s worried.” Kara sent her an exacerbated look. “About both of us,” Alex ensured. “She thinks I work too much and don’t socialize enough and that you aren’t taking the dangers of the city seriously.”

“Did you tell her that you’re dating a wonderful lady named, Maggie?” Kara asked making sure that the topic stayed on Alex and not herself.

Alex rolled her eyes. “No, I just let her think that I was a work-obsessed hermit.” Ever since Kara’s attack Alex had been seeing Detective Sawyer, the one who had interviewed her. Kara had met her when Alex had brought her over for game night with Winn and James. 

Alex walked over and plopped on the couch next to Kara. 

“Why don’t you just tell her? I mean, she was fine with me,” Kara said.

“Yes, but you know she’s always been easier on you than me. Besides, you’re bi there’s still hope that you will marry a man.”

“You know, she doesn’t care about that stuff. She just wants us to be happy, Alex,” Kara said. She hooked her arm with Alex’s and then laid her head on her big sister’s shoulder, relaxing into her.

Alex let out a loud sigh. “I know, it’s just…” Alex couldn’t find the words and Kara understood.

“I know.” It hadn’t been Kara’s plan to come out to Eliza. It had just accidentally happened. She had been on break from school in the kitchen with Eliza making cookies. Eliza had asked her if she had met anyone at school and that sent Kara into one of her babble sessions. She had met someone, but it wasn’t a someone that Eliza had expected. Kara kept trying to skirt around the subject, but she was a horrible liar and while attempting to answer Eliza’s question without giving the whole truth, the name Lucy slipped out and a second later Kara was crying as she came out to her mom.

Eliza had comforted her and told her that it was okay and that she didn’t need to cry and ten minutes later they were eating freshly baked cookies and Kara was telling her all about Lucy.

“She also said that you haven’t called her,” Alex said. “And of course, she blamed me for that.”

“I’ve been busy,” Kara said. 

“Yeah, right, you just don’t want to listen to one of her lectures.”

“She doesn’t lecture me,” Kara said. 

“Yes, because you won’t call her. But trust me she has lectures planned for you. She’s been practicing them on me.”

Kara chuckled. “I’ll call her later and put her mind at ease.”

“Yeah, and maybe you should tell her about Lena Luthor, so she will focus on your love life instead of mine.”

Kara pulled away, so she could look at her sister with pure confusion. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Please, you look at her like she’s the last pot sticker and there’s no one around to try and take it.”

“Psh, nooo,” Kara said, lying horribly.

“Kara, she rescheduled a dinner with you.”

“Yes, for a follow up interview. It’s strictly professional. Lena Luthor doesn’t like me, not like that.”

Alex pressed her lips together trying to hide her smile. “But you like her.”

Kara eyed Alex for a second, but knew that she couldn’t lie. “Of course, I like her. She’s smart and beautiful and the most powerful woman in National City. And she wears the best clothes and this red lipstick that just…” Kara realized that she was spiraling and forced herself to stop. “I mean, what’s there not to like?” she said coyly.

Alex laughed. “Oh, you’ve got it bad, little sis.”

And Kara couldn’t help but blush.

*

“Yes!” Kara celebrated as she heard crackling voices coming from the scanner she had just finished setting up. She also had her website pulled up and was refreshing it every minute hoping that a post would pop up. Winn had made it so that it was the first site when you searched for Lady Luna.

She refreshed it again and looked at the blank page. She sighed and sat back in her chair and eyed her cell phone. She debated with herself for a minute before she finally picked it up and dialed the one number she had memorized.

It rang three times. “Hello?”

“Hi Eliza,” Kara said.

She heard her mom let out a deep sigh of relief. “Hey Kara. I’m so glad you called. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” Kara said, not wanting to give her mother too much information.

“Are you sure?” The concern was prevalent in Eliza’s voice and it broke Kara’s heart. She had placed that concern there.

“Yeah,” Kara said trying to sound more upbeat and less tired. “I mean, it’s been a tough couple of weeks, but I’m doing really good. I got two articles published.”

“I know, I read them. They were great, Sweetie. It seems as though you’ve found your voice.”

Kara didn’t really have much to say. Say too much and Eliza would think that she was covering, hiding her feelings, her thoughts, but say too little and Eliza would think that she wasn’t acting like Kara. 

“Yeah, I just found the subjects I was passionate about, I guess,” Kara finally said.

“Powerful woman taking charge and helping others. Those are very inspiring subjects,” Eliza agreed.

“How’s the farm?” Kara asked trying to switch the subject. There was some chatter happening on the police scanner and Kara adjusted the dials trying to get a clearer sound.

“Quiet. You would think after having an empty house for seven years I would be used to it, but I miss the sound of little feet running around the house.”

“You should get a dog,” Kara said.

Eliza laughed. “Maybe I should.”

“Units needed at Monroe and Shallot,” crackled the radio and Kara leaned forward her interest piquing.

“Kara?” Eliza said in her ear.

“Robbery in progress. Possible hostage situation. Suspects armed.”

“Kara?”

Monroe and Shallot were close to Kara’s apartment, merely a few streets over and it definitely sounded like a possible situation where Lady Luna would help out, especially with multiple lives at stake.

“Kara, hello? Are you still there?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry, Eliza. I have to go. I just got a lead on a story. I’ll call you later. Bye.”

“Kara, wai—” Kara didn’t let her finish. She hung up her phone and stuck it in her back pocket and then grabbed her purse and her jacket and ran out the door.

She made it to Monroe and Shallot in minutes, in fact she made it before the cops even made it. The corner of Monroe and Shallot was a gas station, one Kara was certain she had never visited. The front of the store was covered in large posters advertising 99 cent sodas and buy one get one donuts, but through the small portion of window that she could see, Kara could just make out two masked people, both holding guns. 

Her heart began to race immediately, as she took in the scene in front of her. She wanted to help, but what could she do? If she just ran into the store she would find a gun pointed at her face and become one of the hostages inside. The cops were on their way, they would be here soon.

But something, no someone, got there sooner.

Kara couldn’t hide the smile from face as Lady Luna swooped from the sky and straight into the convenience store.

She hit the masked men to the floor.

“Run!” She yelled to the hostages all of which hesitated just a second to take her in before running from the store. 

As the hostages ran passed her Kara move closer, wanting to get a better look at what was going on between Lady Luna and the masked men. 

They shot their guns at Lady Luna, but the bullets ricocheted off her. Abandoning the use of their guns the men tried to run, but Lady Luna stopped them, engaging them both in combat. She punched one and kicked the other, easily taking them, until one pushed over shelf causing an avalanche of Twinkies and Ho-Hos onto her. 

One guy made a break for the door. Kara watched him exit and looked back at the store and saw that Lady Luna wasn’t going to be able to stop him, but maybe Kara could. Kara ran after the guy, thankful that she had done track her senior year of high school and jumped on the man’s back when she reached him. 

He fell to the ground. Kara heard the loud bang and a second later she felt the heat as the bullet hit a gas tank causing it to explode. Kara expected to be burned. She expected to be dead. But she was shielded by a pale skinned woman wearing a mask. Her eyes locked with Lady Luna whose face contorted in pain as a wave of orange washed over them. 

“Don’t move,” Lady Luna said. Her voice was low and had a vibrating sound effect to it. 

She turned quickly, almost imperceptibly, and a river of ice flowed from her mouth extinguishing the flames.

Lady Luna turned to look at Kara once more before she jumped into the air disappearing into the night.

“Kara?” 

Kara continued to stare at the spot where Lady Luna had just been, but the night had swallowed her. She felt gentle hands on her and she turned and looked into the big brown eyes of her sister’s new girlfriend.

“Maggie?”

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked as her eyes roamed over Kara.

“Yeah,” Kara said. “I’m fine.”

“I still want medical to check you out. Come on.” Maggie helped Kara stand up and guided her over to the ambulance.

“Sawyer, what’s going on here?” Another cop asked as he approached the scene.

“I’ll be right back,” Maggie said to Kara leaving her to stand next to the ambulance. The EMTs were currently checking out the hostages. One had a nice cut on his head, but other than that everyone seemed fine.

“I really don’t need to be check out,” Kara said to the EMT.

“If Detective Sawyer says you need to be checked out, then I’m going to check you out.” The EMT looked over at Maggie. “She made be tiny, but she is scary,” he whispered, and Kara couldn’t help but laugh. Maggie was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

*

“I’m fine, really,” Kara said as the EMT finally started checking her over. 

“Looks like you’ve already gotten yourself in trouble a few times,” the EMT said gesturing to the cut on her forehead.

Kara let out a sigh. “Yeah, the past three weeks have been rough.” Kara chuckled.

“How’s she doing?” Maggie asked as she come up to the ambulance. 

“She’s lucky. Just a few scrapes from the fall.”

“Ow!” Kara looked at the EMT with betrayal as he used some type of stinging solution to clean the cut on her elbow.

“Kara Zorel Danvers!”

Kara knew that tone and knew that voice all too well and she was terrified to turn and see it’s source, but she did so anyways. Alex was stomping her way towards them and even in a tank top and pajama shorts she looked terrifying. 

“You called Alex?” Kara whined to Maggie.

“She would have killed me if I didn’t,” Maggie said.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Alex said. She looked at her with pursed lips for a second, but as soon as the EMT had placed the bandage over Kara’s elbow and stepped away, Alex pulled her into a too tight hug, that Kara relaxed into.

“I’m fine,” Kara said.

Alex pulled away and looked at her with a cocked head. “I’m glad you’re fine, but you’re not going to be fine for much longer once I’m through with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said. “I was just trying to get a lead. Imagine what it would do for my career if I was the first ever person to interview Lady Luna.”

“Kara if you keep this shit up you’re not going to be alive long enough to have a career.” Kara watched Alex intently as she saw the anger bubble up in her. “Damn it, Kara!” She pulled her in for another hug. “I’ve almost lost you three times in as many weeks,” she whispered in Kara’s ear.

“I know and I’m sorry.”

“I can’t lose you, Kara.”

“You won’t.” Kara pulled away from Alex who looked at her with anger and relief. 

“Thanks for giving me a call,” Alex said to Maggie.

“Of course,” Maggie said.

“I’m going to take her home,” Alex said.

“Want me to stop by once I’m done with all this?”

Alex smiled. “Yeah.”

Maggie returned her smile and Alex gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then led Kara away from the cop cars and towards Kara’s apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday all! There's some good Lady Luna/Kara (do we need to come up with a ship name?) stuff happening in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Alex had yelled. She had done a lot of yelling and Kara sat there and took it like a champ. She knew she deserved it. Alex had threatened to spend the night, hell she had threatened to move in with Kara if she was going to keep getting herself into trouble, but Kara had begged and promised and told her that she would be more careful. She yawned and pouted and finally, Alex agreed to continue her lecturing the next day. She put Kara into bed and then hesitantly left.

Kara waited a few minutes before she got out of bed and grabbed her laptop. Her story wasn’t going to write itself.

She sat on her couch. The room only illuminated by her computer screen as she pounded the keys in a fast rhythm producing word after word. 

She had been engrossed in the letters appearing on her screen that she jumped when her balcony doors burst open and a black figure stood in the opening.

Her purple and black cape billowed in the wind. Her pale skin popped against the blackness of the sleeping city behind her. She raised her chin allowing the moon to spotlight her.

“Lady Luna,” Kara whispered. “What are you doing here?” Kara looked around her apartment and her eyes fell on the open pizza box that sat precariously on the kitchen table with half eaten slices still in it and then moved to the take out boxes on the counter in the same predicament. There were jackets hanging over chairs and a pair of pants or two laying on the floor. “In my very messy apartment…”

“You were nearly killed tonight,” Lady Luna spoke. Her voice camouflaged with the slight vibrating effect.

“Uh, yeah, that happens sometimes,” Kara said with a smile. She could tell that Lady Luna was upset, angry and she tried to use her smile to defuse the situation. It didn’t work.

“What were you doing at the gas station?” Lady Luna asked. She stood tall and unmoving. Her cape continued to blow with the cool autumn breeze outside.

“Uh… getting gas?” Kara said, thinking quickly.

“You don’t own a car,” Lady Luna said. She took a step into Kara’s apartment, cocking her head to the side. Her face was serious, her eyes hooded and her lips slightly pursed.

Kara froze, unable to move, but he eyes followed Lady Luna as she moved further into the apartment. “W-Well I-uh I,” Kara struggled to come up with something to retort, but then something hit her. “Wait, how did you know that?”

Lady Luna arched her brow. “I keep track of those I save. Kara Danvers, reporter at CatCo Media, favorite place to eat is Noonan’s where you order a sticky bun and a latte.”

“You’ve been following me?” Kara asked unsure if she should be flattered or scared.

“I was making sure you were okay. It’s not my fault you’re fairly predictable.”

“Psh, I’m not predictable.”

“You set up a website to gain tips on me and bought a police scanner in hopes that you would be able to find me. Lucky for you, I’m excellent with a computer and undid that tech genius’s algorithm so that when you searched Lady Luna your site was the last result and not the first.”

Kara’s mouth fell open at Lady Luna’s words.

Lady Luna began to move around the room and went to Kara’s kitchen table. “The police scanner, however, is difficult. I can’t block the signal without blocking the police radios in the area and that’s not safe.” She ran her hands gingerly over the police scanner. “Luckily, I know of one way to disrupt the signal of this scanner and this scanner only.”

Kara watched intently as Lady Luna walked around the scanner inspecting it carefully, her hand placed on top of it. She looked up at Kara and for a brief moment Kara swore they flashed green and then Lady Luna smashed the scanner. The plastic and metal crunched as Kara’s mouth opened in shock.

“Hey! That cost a lot of money!”

“I’ll pay you for it,” Lady Luna said. One moment she was across the room and the next she was right in front of Kara.

“Whoa,” Kara said as the wind caused from Lady Luna’s superspeed billowed her hair behind her.

“Tell me, Kara Danvers, why were you at the gas station tonight.”

Lady Luna was so close to her. Kara could feel her breath against her lips. Lady Luna was looking at her, a threat in her eye. Kara swallowed hard.

“I-I was looking for you.”

“Why? Your friend, Lena, told you not to.”

Lena. Lady Luna had seen her with Lena. Lady Luna called Lena her friend. Were they friends? Lady Luna cocked her eyebrow waiting for Kara’s response. She could debate what she and Lena were later. “To thank you for saving me and my sister.” Lady Luna cocked her head to the side knowing there was more. “To interview you,” Kara continued, but that wasn’t the answer that Lady Luna was looking for. Kara’s heart thumped in her chest and she noticed how Lady Luna’s eyes quickly darted down and then back up again. Could she hear Kara’s heart? “To see you again,” Kara whispered.

“Don’t,” Lady Luna said, her voice deep. “I’m not safe to be around.” She reached up and ran her thumb gently over the cut that was still healing on Kara’s forehead from the crash. She traced her fingers down Kara’s neck to her shoulders and her bare arms and stopped at her bandaged elbow. Kara noticed that Lady Luna’s breathing stuttered for a moment as their eyes remained locked on one another and Lady Luna turned away. She made it to the balcony doorway before Kara could react.

“Wait! Please, don’t go.”

Lady Luna seemed compelled by her words. Kara could see her struggling to leave, but yet she remained.

“Why?” Lady Luna asked refusing to turn around to face Kara.

“I-I…” I feel safe with you here. Kara wanted to say, but she couldn’t. “I have questions. So many questions. The people have a right to know who is protecting their city.”

Lady Luna turned just her head, looking over her shoulder. “The people wouldn’t trust the person protecting their city if they knew the truth about me.”

“I don’t believe that,” Kara said taking a step closer to Lady Luna.

“I wish everyone saw the good in people the way that you do.” And with that Lady Luna jumped from Kara’s balcony and out into the night sky. 

*

“Hey, Snapper, here’s my next story,” Kara said dropping her pages onto his desk. 

She turned to hide her yawn and walk away.

“Hold up, Ponytail,” Snapper said causing her to stop in her tracks and pivot to face him.

She wasn’t in the mood to deal with Snapper’s rude comments. After Lady Luna left last night, Kara couldn’t sleep. Her mind continued to race, and she replayed the scene in her head over and over again analyzing Lady Luna’s movements, her dialect, speech patterns, trying to figure out if any of these could help her identify the masked heroine. Kara didn’t want to expose Lady Luna to the public, she just wanted to know who it was that saved her life.

She stood in front of Snapper’s desk with heavy eyes as he perused her story. He pushed her glasses up on his head and looked up at her.

“You know, you don’t have to keep putting yourself in danger to get a top story,” Snapper said dropping the pages onto his desk.

Kara cocked her head to the side, too tired to hold it up and rested her hands on her hips.

“I’ll run it,” Snapper said. “But you need to start coming up with pitches. Your unluckiness is going to run out and you’ll be right back where you started.”

Kara didn’t have the energy for a retort, so she just turned around to leave again.

“Oh, and Blondie,” Snapper called again.

“What?” Kara asked exacerbated. 

“Go home and get some sleep. You nearly died last night.”

Kara didn’t argue. She just turned and left, yawning as she did so.

*

Kara didn’t know what time it was, but she knew she was hungry. Her phone was obnoxiously ringing on her bedside table and she wanted nothing more than to crush it in her hand and make it stop, instead and reached over and looked at the screen. She smiled when Lena’s name flashed on her phone.

“Hey,” Kara said, her voice filled with sleep.

“Oh, I’m sorry did I wake you?” Lena’s sweet voice said. “Oh, I probably did. I should have known you were resting.”

“No, Lena, it’s fine,” Kara said, sitting up in bed trying to sound more awake.

There was silence on the line for a short moment. “Are you okay?” Lena asked.

“You’re not going to yell at me? I mean you did warn me not to follow Lady Luna.”

“Yeah, well I wanted to make sure you were okay first,” Lena said.

“I’m fine,” Kara said. “And just so you know I have been thoroughly yelled at by my sister, so you can go easy on me.”

Luna laughed. “Well, if you’re sister has already done an exhaustive job then there’s no need for me to as well.”

“Well you are the genius,” Kara said.

“So, did you at least get an interview for risking your life?” 

“No,” Kara said. She got up off her bed and padded her way into the kitchen as she talked to Lena. “She saved my life and then flew away like nothing happened.” Kara went over to the kitchen table and looked sadly at the crushed police scanner as she opened the top of the pizza box. She let it drop close deciding that that wasn’t what she was in the mood for.

“Really? She didn’t stick around to make sure you were alright?”

Kara froze as she opened the fridge door. Should she tell Lena about Lady Luna stopping by her apartment? That Lady Luna has been following her ensuring that she was safe?

“No, I mean the cops were on the scene by then and I’m sure there was some other—”

There was a loud bang behind Kara and she jumped and yelped as she turned towards it.

“Kara? Kara are you alright,” Lena said hurriedly into the phone.

Kara’s balcony doors were open, and she was certain that they had been closed just moments before. Kara looked around the apartment searching for movement. 

“Kara? What’s going on?”

“I’m okay,” Kara said. “I think the wind just blew open my balcony doors.” Kara moved to close them, but looked around outside. She was on the fifth floor. There was no easy access to her balcony. Someone would have had to free climbed the brick wall to make it on her balcony and into the apartment.

“Are you sure? Do you need me to come by or send someone from my security team?”

Kara couldn’t help but smile at Lena’s kindness. “No, it’s fine. Really, just the wind.” Kara ensured that she locked the doors and started heading back towards the fridge. As she passed the kitchen table something caught her eye.

A cream envelope sat on top of the crushed police scanner. Kara picked up the blank enveloped and opened it slowly. Inside was $150 and a typed out note.

You better not use this to buy another scanner.   
Thanks for keeping my secret.  
I’ll be in contact.  
Lady Luna

“Hello? Kara, are you still there?”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m here.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Kara said, a wide smile spreading across her face. “I’m fine.” Lady Luna wanted to see her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! The long awaited date (it's not a date!) finally happens in this chapter so I hope you enjoy!

“Kara, please let me drive you tonight,” Alex said from Kara’s couch. Kara was in her bedroom slipping on another dress.

“I told you, you don’t need to. I’m just going to get a cab,” Kara said coming out from her bedroom. “What do you think?” Kara asked spinning around to show off her dress.

“Eh, I think I liked the blue one better,” Alex said.

Kara walked back into her room to change back into the dress she had on before.

“Kara, with your recent record I shouldn’t even be letting you out of the house.”

“Good thing I’m an adult that can make my own decisions,” Kara said popping her head from around her door.

“That’s debatable,” Alex said.

Kara came back out of her room now dressed in the dark blue dress that hit her mid-thigh.

“Hair up or down?” Kara asked.

“Half up,” Alex said looking her up and down. Kara used the clip in her hand and the mirror on her wall to pin back her hair allowing her loose waves to frame her face.

Kara let out a sigh as she turned to face Alex. “Alright, how do I look?” 

Alex looked up at her with a large smile. “Like you’re going on a date.”

“It’s not a date,” Kara said. “It’s work. Maybe I should change back into the other dress if this one is too—”

“No,” Alex said reaching out to pull Kara back to her and away from her room. “You look fine. It works perfectly. Lena will love it.” Kara could see that she was still eyeing the cut on her head. It had healed pretty well and didn’t look nearly as bad as it had when she first got it, but the remnants of it would always be there.

“Are you sure I can’t drive you?” Alex asked once last time.

“Alex, it’s on the other side of the city, completely out of your way. Besides, it’s Friday night, shouldn’t you and Maggie be doing something?”

“She’s working,” Alex said. “So, my plans are wide open.”

“Good, go home and finish bingeing Game of Thrones because I am dying to discuss it with you.”

Kara grabbed her purse and Alex got up from the couch to follow her out. 

“Maggie started watching it with me, so I’m not allowed to watch it without her,” Alex said as they started down the stairs out of Kara’s apartment.

“I told you that would happen! Do you know how hard it is not to spoil it for you?”

“I know, but Maggie loves it and I love watching her freak out at all the twists.”

“All I’m saying is come game night I cannot promise that James and Winn will be as cautious about spoilers as I am,” Kara said.

“That’s alright, I’ll just sick Maggie on them if they try anything.”

“You know, for someone so tiny she really is—” Kara stopped and stared at the black car that sat on the curb with a familiar old man holding a sign that said “Danvers” on it.

“Willard?” Kara said coming down the few steps to the side walk.

“Good evening, Ms. Danvers,” Willard said with a bow.

“What are you doing here? Is Lena inside?”

“No, ma’am, she’s going to be meeting you at the restaurant, but she didn’t want you traveling so far alone.”

Kara looked at Alex and couldn’t hide her smile. 

“Alright, I like this Lena chick,” Alex said. “Be safe and call me if you need me.” Alex kissed Kara on the cheek before walking down the street to her own car parked on the curb.

Willard opened the door and Kara slid in.

*

Lena sat at a small round table in the back of the restaurant when Kara arrived. Right before Kara reached the table Lena stood up and greeted her with a hug, which Kara happily returned. Being in Lena’s arms felt familiar. It wasn’t awkward or forced it just felt right. 

“You have to try the ginger beef and kale. It’s so good,” Lena said as they sat.

“Kale?” Kara asked. Her nose scrunched up in disgust.

“What you don’t like kale?”

“I don’t like anything green or leafy unless its lettuce on my burger.”

“You know there is no nutritional value in that lettuce.”

“That’s why I add ketchup,” Kara said with a smile.

Lena laughed and shook her head. 

“What can I get you two ladies to drink?”

“Red wine for me,” Lena said and then she looked at Kara waiting for her response.

“Club soda, please,” Kara said.

The waiter nodded and left the table. 

“Club soda? Do you not drink?” Lena asked.

“I do, occasionally, when I’m locked in my apartment for the night and my sister has gone through a bad breakup or bad day at work and just needs a drinking buddy. But the amount of cookies I eat on those nights tends to outweigh the alcohol.”

“Cookies, so that’s your go-to to solution to a bad day?”

“Junk food fixes everything,” Kara said. “I am going to have to have Eliza send me some of her snickerdoodle cookies. They are amazing.” Kara rolled her eyes and her mouth began to water just thinking about the warm cinnamon cookies that solved all of her normal teenage issues.

“You don’t make them yourself?” Lena asked.

“Oh, I am a horrible baker,” Kara revealed. “Which is such a shame as a lover of baked goods. So, most of the time I just make the dough and eat that instead.”

Lena laughed and shook her head. “I’m really bad at crafting. I have a whole room dedicated to crafting in my apartment, but I’m horrible at it. I love doing the projects, but nothing comes out right. I tried to make knit a scarf once and one edge was somehow longer than the other. I don’t know what went wrong.”

Kara laughed. “What did you end up doing with it?” 

“Oh, I gave to my mother as a Christmas gift and told her it was the new rage,” Lena said trying to hold in a laugh.

Kara threw her head back as she imagined the woman she had seen in all the tabloid pictures wearing a chunky loose scarf that had lopsided edges.

That’s how the rest of the night went. Kara and Lena shared stories about their childhoods, most of them happy ones, Lena’s were few, but she thoroughly enjoyed the ones Kara told her about the farm and the trouble she and Alex used to get into. They talked about their interests—besides work—and about their lives.

The waiters and waitresses started closing down the restaurant. All of them were too polite to let Kara and Lena know that it was time to go, but their actions were clear. Lena signaled for the bill and when it came she grabbed for it quickly before Kara could.

“No, please let me get it,” Kara insisted.

“No, I’ve got it,” Lena said.

“This was my interview, therefore, it’s my treat,” Kara said.

Lena laughed. “Kara, we never even got around to the interview.”

It took Kara a second to realize that she was right. They had just been talking about their personal lives nothing that was on the record. Tonight, she didn’t question Lena Luthor the CEO of L-Corp. She talked with her friend Lena.

“Which means, I owe you another dinner,” Lena said handing the check back to the waiter.

Kara laughed. “There doesn’t need to be another interview. We got news from Cat Grant herself yesterday, she wants us to focus on Lady Luna. She says she wants to do an entire issue dedicated to the ‘Mysterious Masked Maiden.’”

“Really?” Lena’s chipper tone seemed to diminish quickly with this new information. Kara didn’t think Lena was the type who got upset when she was pushed from a headline. She knew there was something else that was bothering her.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Kara said hoping that she wasn’t reading Lena’s reaction wrong. “I’m not going to get one of the stories. I’ll be lucky if I get the ‘What Lady Luna Suit Piece is Meant for You’ Quiz.”

“You’re definitely the black tights,” Lena said as the waiter handed her back the billfold.

“Really? Because I was thinking maybe the cape”

Lena shook her head. “No, you’re definitely the tights.”

“I do break pretty easily,” Kara said gesturing to her head wound.

Lena laughed. 

They walked out to the sidewalk and found Willard waiting for them patiently. He looked tired and although Kara knew it was his job she didn’t want to make him drive all the way across town at this hour.

“You know, I’m just going to get a cab,” Kara said.

“Kara don’t be ridiculous; Willard can drive you home,” Lena said standing in front of the open car door.

“No, really it’s fine. It’s all the way across town and it’s late—”

“Which is exactly why you should let Willard drive you home,” Lena said.

Kara looked at Willard, the sweet old man who looked happy to drive her home, but also looked worn-out. Lena looked at him then and then at Kara coming to realize why she didn’t want to get the ride.

“You know my apartment is just around the corner. I have a spare room. You’re more than welcome to spend the night.” This offer caused Lena to look at the ground and fiddle with the corner of the open car door.

The notion of spending the night with Lena made Kara’s stomach flutter. Her mind screamed that it was a bad idea but when she opened her mouth the words, “Yeah that sounds great” came out instead.

Lena gave her a soft smile before sliding into the car. 

Kara looked at Willard who raised his eyebrows at her causing her to blush. She got into the car and they drove to Lena’s house in anxious silence.

Lena’s apartment was the penthouse of a very nice modern building not too far from L-Corp. Lena greeted the doorman, the security guard, and the bellhop by name—Clarence, Ralph, and Jerry respectively—and introduced Kara as, “My friend Kara,” to each of them. 

The words “My friend Kara” were bitter-sweet to Kara. She was happy that Lena considered her a friend, but worried that that was all Lena considered her as. 

Jerry let them off at the penthouse suite with a wave and he was gone before Lena even put the key into her apartment. She opened the door and Kara gaped at the sight in front of her. Straight ahead was a wall of windows that led to a terrace that had the most beautiful view of National City that Kara had ever seen. It took her nearly twenty seconds to see anything else. The white floating staircases that led to the second floor—what kind of apartment has a second floor? —the stainless steel kitchen with marble countertops, the pristine white clean lined furniture in the large living room that Kara was certain she could fit her entire apartment in. All of it was go grand and clean; Kara was afraid her breathing would ruin something.

“Whoa,” Kara said as her eyes dazzled in the recess lighting.

Lena giggled. “It’s nice, but not super cozy,” Lena said scrunching her nose. 

“Who needs cozy when you have this?” Kara said gesturing to, well…everything.

“It all just feels so sterile,” Lena said. “Not really lived in. I didn’t decorate, Mother had that done and I just haven’t had the time to hire someone else to make it more me,” Lena said. “Although, this view I think anyone would like.” Lena stood in front of the two story window and just took a moment to look out at the city lights and Kara joined her.

“Would you like to take a drink on the terrace?” Lena asked.

“Um, yeah sure,” Kara said.

Lena smiled before going over to the bar. “Do you want something alcoholic or would you prefer something else. I have juice and tea…”

“No, alcohol is fine,” Kara said.

“Are you sure? You said you don’t drink much—”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Kara said quickly. Hopefully, alcohol would help with the nerves she was currently feeling.

Lena mixed them each a drink and then opened the door that led to the terrace. Once outside she hit a switch and the fire pit in the center flamed to life. Kara sat down on the outside sofa and Lena sat next to her. Kicking off her heels, she curled her feet underneath herself and rested her arm on the back of the sofa facing Kara.

Kara sat normally, except slightly turned to the side so she could see Lena. Lena who was currently looking at her with a slightly bitten lip. Kara took a sip of her drink and the liquid burned as it went down, and she tried her best not to show her surprise. 

“What is this?” she said with a slight cough.

“Whiskey Sour,” Lena told her. “Is it too strong? I can add a little more—”

“No, it’s fine. It’s good,” Kara said taking another small, very small, sip. 

“It’s my favorite,” Lena said. “If there is one thing I got from my mother it’s her taste in alcohol.”

Kara chuckled. “I got Eliza’s need to use pet names, you know honey, sweetie, baby, but luckily I only use it on animals.”

Lena laughed. “So, you don’t let pet names?”

“Not really, I mean, it’s Eliza’s thing so when she does it I don’t mind, but other people, I prefer it when they call me by my name, or a nickname if they have one for me.”

“Ooh, I’m intrigued what are some of these nicknames?”

“They aren’t that great,” Kara said taking a sip and turning more towards Lena.

“I want to know what the world knows you as,” Lena said. Her voice was sweet, and it made Kara’s heart fall a little bit.

“Well, at work I have two thanks to Snapper. Ponytail on most days, but Blondie when I’m really getting on his nerves. Uh, Kar by basically everyone when they are too lazy for two syllables. Um Little One by one of my aunts when I was a kid and Supergirl by Alex.”

“Supergirl?” Lena asked arching her eyebrow.

Kara chuckled. “Yeah, when I first came to live with the Danvers they were amazing,” Kara said. “They were supportive and kind and caring and acted as if I could do no wrong. It rubbed Alex the wrong way a little bit. She was a little jealous and rightly so, I mean she had had her parents to herself for fourteen years and then poof she had to share them with a twelve year old. She started calling me Supergirl to try and show her parents that she felt like she wasn’t being treated as unfairly.”

“But now you two are close, right?” Lean asked.

Kara took another sip of her drink and turned completely sideways. She tucked her feet under her mirroring Lena’s position.

“Yeah, she’s my best friend. We’ve been through a lot together and she’s been there for me every step of the way. I don’t know what I would do without her.”

“There was a time when I thought that I couldn’t live without Lex. Although, my family never really treated me as one of their own, the appearance of family was important to them. Lex was the only one who seemed to really consider me a part of the family. I mean, Lionel had his moments, mainly when Lillian wasn’t around.” Lena took a drink. “When he showed his true colors, I thought I could bring him back, but he turned on me. He became so consumed with his plans that he let all human connections just fizzle away and I was left alone.” She wasn’t looking at Kara, but at her hand stretched out on the back of the couch. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara said.

“I’m not,” Lena said as her eyes darted back to Kara. “It gave me an opportunity to learn about who I am outside of my family. It helped me see that I’m so much different than they are. That’s why I changed the name of the company. I’m just trying to make a name for myself outside of my family.”

It was then that Kara started to feel her cheeks slightly warm as well as her forearm. It was normal for her cheeks to feel this way after some alcohol, but her forearm? She looked down and realized that the warmth on her arm wasn’t coming from the whiskey, but from the pale fingers that were lightly dragging themselves over her small section of marred skin. 

“What happened here?” Lena asked so quietly Kara wasn’t certain if she actually meant to say it out loud.

Normally, when people asked about Kara’s scar she’d tense up and change the subject. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the girl sitting next to her, but Kara felt at ease.

“When my parents died I tried not to let it show that it bothered me. I mean, I cried right after it happened, but I just wanted everything to go back to normal. I plastered on a smile and went to school, made a few friends, got close with the Danvers. I kept saying I didn’t want to talk about my parents’ death, that I just wanted to move forward. About a year and a half after I moved in with the Danvers, we lost Jeremiah, Alex’s dad, my foster dad, my adoptive dad. Alex was upset, she was angry, and Eliza was heartbroken, and I just didn’t feel like it was my place to be upset too so I buried it. Just like I buried my feelings about my own parents’ deaths.”

Kara paused to take a drink. This next part was going to require some encouragement.

“Alex and Eliza weren’t home, and the house phone rang so I answered. The caller must have been telemarketer because they asked for Jeremiah, he’d been gone for a couple of months by then. I told them he wasn’t home, and they asked when he would be returning so they could call back then and that’s when I just lost it. He wasn’t coming back; my parents weren’t coming back. They had all left me. I got destructive and started throwing things around the house and tearing pillows and then I went to punch the wall, but my vision was so blurry from the tears that I missed and hit the window instead.”

Kara watched as Lena traced the long scar down Kara’s forearm. “I sliced my arm open and I didn’t do anything about it. I just stood there staring at the blood coming out of me. When Alex and Eliza got home about an hour later I was still standing there staring at my arm.”

Kara wiped the tears from her eyes away and took another sip. “I’m sorry, that was all probably too much.”

“No,” Lena said shaking her head. “It wasn’t. I’m glad you shared that with me.” Lena stopped touching Kara’s forearm and instead slid her fingers down so that they interlaced with Kara’s.

“Alex, is the only one who knows that story…”

“Don’t worry,” Lena said with a smile. “Your secret is safe with me.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new Supergirl today so I hope this helps with your fix! Some interesting things happen in this chapter so I hope you enjoy!

Kara wasn’t in her own bed. That much she was certain, but she was comfortable. God was she comfortable. Whatever she was laying on was warm and smelled of sunshine and moved up and down in a calming wave.

Kara didn’t ever want to move. A warm stream of air tickled her forehead as a cool breeze hit her back. That’s what finally made Kara’s mind curious. Why was there a breeze? Kara opened her eyes. Through her blurry vision all she could make out was a gray slab. She turned her head to see what she was sleeping on and her eyes went wide as pale skin, raven hair, and faded red lips came into view. She was sleeping on top of Lena. Why was she sleeping on top of Lena?

Her small movement was enough to wake the sleeping beauty as Lena started to stir. Her eyes opened slowly and blinked a few times as she took in Kara.

“Morning,” Lena said.

“M-morning,” Kara said moving off of Lena. She frantically looked around searching for her glasses, but she couldn’t find them, well really, she couldn’t see them.

“Here,” Lena said holding them out to her. Kara gently took them and put them on her face. Lena came into clear view and Kara looked around realizing that they had fallen asleep out on the terrace.

Last night slowly came back to her. They way Lena looked bathed in the light from the fire. Lena’s smooth fingers sliding down Kara’s forearm. Their fingers intertwined. 

“Kara, are you alright?” Lena asked.

“Um, yeah, I’m fine. I just…I need to get to work. I have a deadline,” Kara said as she started looking for her shoes.

“It’s Saturday,” Lena said.

“The news never sleeps,” Kara said picking up her flats and placing one on her foot.

Lena reached out for her hand. “Kara,” Lena said. She gave her a what’s-going-on look.

“I just…”

Lena stood up and Kara kept her eyes locked on Lena’s. Beautiful Lena, whose morning hair was the sexiest thing that Kara had ever seen. Amazing Lena, whose faded lipstick Kara wanted to trap between her lips. Gorgeous Lena, whose sleepy eyes Kara never wanted to look away from. Strong Lena, who would never love a woman like Kara.

“I need to—” It hit Kara then. The feeling. The feeling she had felt only one other time. The feeling that completely ruined her for an entire year. She stared at Lena with eyes wide clutching her shoe to her chest. “I need to go. I-Thank you…” Kara grabbed her bag and rushed out of Lena’s apartment still only wearing one shoe.

*

“Ponytail!” Snapper snarled from his office. Kara jumped having been lost in thoughts of Lena who she had been ignoring phone calls from all day.

“Yes sir?” Kara said appearing at his doorway.

“Where is your story?” Snapper asked.

“My story?” Kara asked, her forehead crinkled as her head cocked to the side.

“Yes. You’re a reporter. Reporters write stories. So where is yours?”

“Well, I thought…I didn’t…I’m a reporter?”

Snapper rolled his eyes. “Just when I thought you were getting somewhere.” Snapper got up from her chair and headed towards Kara. “You write stories about what is going on in National City and we publish them. That makes you a reporter. Now I better have an article on my desk by tomorrow evening or I’m demoting you Eve’s intern!”

“But I thought you wanted me to pitch…” one look at Snapper’s face and Kara knew not to finish that sentence. “I’m going to go find a story.” She turned and walked away from Snapper’s office and over to an open seat at the large table that sat in the middle of the bullpen. She pulled out her laptop and started searching for ideas for a story.

There was a pet adoption event at a pet store not too far away and a marathon run around the outskirts of the city. All puff pieces. Nothing that really piqued Kara’s interest.

Kara pulled up her Lady Luna website, but it was still free of posts. She made a mental note to have Winn try and get it back on the front page.

“Hey James,” Kara said turning to look at her friend whose desk was next to the large table. James looked away from his screen and at the young blonde. “Do you happen to have any back burner leads? I need a story for Snapper by tomorrow and I have nothing.”

“Uh,” James shifted through some pages on his desk. “There’s an alien amnesty rally in central park that I don’t think anyone is covering.”

“Alien amnesty?” Kara asked, her interest piqued.

“Uh, yeah. The president wants to make this a safe haven for all the alien refugees. Make them all citizens. Give them the same rights as you and me.”

“I didn’t realize that there were so many aliens out there. I mean, obviously there’s Superman, but I didn’t know there was enough that this would gain traction,” Kara said taking the paper from James to read up on the details.

“They tend to keep a low profile. Especially the ones that don’t look like humans. People can be cruel. Hopefully this act will help make them feel more welcome.”

“Thanks, James.” Kara looked down at her watch. “I better get going. It’ll be starting soon.”

“Hey, mind if I come with and take some shots?” James asked.

“No, that would be great,” Kara said.

She grabbed her bag and they headed out of bullpen.

*

The park was already crawling with people. Most of them young college student that held signs supporting the Alien Amnesty Act. Kara stopped a few of them and asked them questions about their thoughts and motivations and many were happy to answer her questions. One man went on and on about the injustice that the aliens have faced and then continued to spiral about the injustice that all of humanity has faced. Kara had a difficult time getting him to stop talking, but James finally got him to leave by telling him the rally was about to start.

“Thanks again, James.” Kara said as they walked away from the large group forming in front of the small stage that was set up in the park.

“For what?”

“For the story lead,” Kara said, sitting down at a bench that provided a nice view of the rally point. “My mind has been somewhere else, recently.”

“Yeah, you have seemed a little out of it. I mean, someone brought donuts and you weren’t the first one at the box.”

“Wait, someone brought in donuts?” Shock and disappointment filled Kara’s voice as she sat back against the bench defeated.

James chuckled. “What’s going on with you?”

Kara shook her head. “It’s nothing,” Kara said waving him off.

“Does this nothing go by Lena Luthor?” James asked.

Kara looked at him suspiciously.

“I saw you ignore three of her phone calls in one day,” James said. “What’s going on? You can tell me. Did something happen between you two?”

“No,” Kara said quickly. 

“Do you want something to happen between you two?” James asked slowly.

“No…yes…I don’t know,” Kara groaned and dropped her body forward her hands catching her head.

James rubbed her back as he chuckled.

“This isn’t funny,” Kara mumbled into her hands.

“Yes, it is. You do this to yourself all the time, Kara.”

“Do what?” Kara asked sitting up and looking at James.

“Overthink. You did it with me, you did it with Lucy…”

Kara groaned, and James’s brow arched in response.

“Ah, so this is a Lucy situation,” James said, nodding in understanding.

“No, this is not a Lucy situation…okay, maybe it has a little to do with her. I mean, Lucy made me feel wild and crazy and free…”

“And you thought that she was going to be your forever until you realized that she had many other people that she was making feel wild and crazy and free,” James finished for her.

“Yeah,” Kara said remembering how heartbroken she was when she found out that Lucy didn’t consider her her girlfriend because Lucy wanted to use college as a way to explore every inch of herself through the rest of the student body.

“You see the good in people, which is great, but sometimes you see too much good in them. You see them as a deity, someone on a pedestal, someone who is perfect, but no one is perfect, Kara.”

“You haven’t met Lena,” Kara said under her breath.

“I’m just saying that it’s okay to take things slow and really get to know a person before you jump right in.”

Kara was quiet. She had always been the type to love first. James was right, she did see the good in everyone and only after they hurt her did she really start to see them for who they truly were. But was that such a bad thing? Did everyone have to prove that they were trust worthy?

“Kara, have you dated anyone since Lucy?” 

Kara looked at him like he was an idiot. “I dated you, Dingus.”

“No, I mean, have you been in a relationship with someone since Lucy?”

“Well could you even consider Lucy a relationship if in her eyes we were never actually together?” 

“My point is, this is all new to you. Take it slow. You don’t have to have everything figured out after a few weeks of knowing someone.”

Kara sighed. James was right, but she was saved from having to admit it when a loud explosion sounded near the stage where the rally was taking place.

Kara and James both jumped up from the bench startled. People began running from the area screaming, their hands over their heads protecting themselves from falling debris.

“Come on, this way!” James said trying to hurdle the scared crowed safely away from the area. Kara watched the orange flames lick the edge of the stage and she was frozen. Thrust back to the worst night of her life. Huddled in the corner scared, screaming for her parents, the smoke surrounding her. She could hear her voice clear as day, no, it wasn’t her voice.

Kara spotted a young girl by the flames crying for help as she tried to yank herself free from a fallen light pole. 

She could hear James calling her name as she ran towards the fire, but he sounded far away.

“Help me, please!” the girl yelled with tears streaming down her cheeks.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Kara said. She looked around assessing the situation. The pole had landed on the girl’s legs, but it didn’t look like there was any blood. The girl looked scared, but not in pain so Kara was certain that she was just stuck and not injured too badly.

Kara placed her hands under the pole and tried to lift it up, but it was heavier than she thought, and it didn’t budge.

“Please, help me,” the girl cried as she looked over to the side. Her eyes widened, and Kara looked too. The fire had reached the edge of the grass and was spreading closer to them.

“I’m going to get you out of here.” Kara took a deep breath trying to block out the fast approaching flames, but the smoke was already thickening in the open air. Kara coughed and then tried to lift the pole again. She felt every muscle in her body straining against the weight of the pole, but the weight was winning, until suddenly it wasn’t. The pole was off the ground and Kara thought that she had done it. She had had an adrenaline rush and was able to have super-strength like all those moms that push cars off their kids, but then she looked over and saw Lady Luna, holding the pole up with ease. The young girl scrambled from under the pole and Kara let it go to grab onto the girl.

“Get out of here,” Lady Luna said, just as another explosion went off, this time on an old war statue that sat not too far from where they were standing. 

Large metal chunks came falling towards them and Lady Luna jumped in the air blocking Kara and the girl.

“Go!” Lady Luna said. 

Kara nodded and turned to run in the direction that James had been, but there was nothing but smoke. She didn’t understand how there could be this much smoke when they were out in the open.

The girl let out a worried squeal as she clung to Kara, hoping the adult would know what to do. 

It was then that Kara realized that something was moving through the smoke. 

A woman around Kara’s age with firetruck red hair appeared from the smoke, a ball of fire in her hand.

“Scorcher,” Lady Luna said dropping down in front of Kara and the girl.

Scorcher smirked. “Lady Luna,” she said with a mocking curtsy. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“Why are you doing this?” Lady Luna asked.

Scorcher threw her head back in an over the top laugh. “Because they want us to expose ourselves. They want us to feel like you’re one of them,” her voice was a faux chipper and then it suddenly got dark. “But we’re not and we don’t want to be. There is a new player in town and she will reign.”

Lady Luna smirked. “Oh, it’s going to rain for sure.”

Scorcher was confused by the remark at first, but then water began to fall on her dousing the fire in her hands and the fire around her. Lady Luna stepped forward and knocked her out in one punch, just as people dressed in all black started falling from the sky from thick black chords.

“She’s all yours,” Lady Luna said to one of them before jumping up into the sky. With Lady Luna out of her way Kara got a clear shot of the people who had descended upon the park and the one that Lady Luna had spoken two left Kara’s mouth gapped.

“Alex!”

Alex stared back at her little sister with fear in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday all! Hope you like this chapter!

Waiting for Alex was agony. Alex had guided her and the young girl back to the police and the EMTs waiting past the parameter that had been set up around the park. Alex disappeared before James had found Kara and had promised that she would explain everything once she was done.

She paced her apartment and was constantly looking out her balcony to see if Alex was on her way up. She had also sent her about a dozen texts asking where she was, but had gotten no response.

She continued to pace for a whole hour before Alex finally showed up.

“I can explain,” Alex said not bothering to knock as she entered her sister’s apartment.

Kara didn’t say anything she just stood there with her arms crossed toe tapping.

“But first, I need you to promise that everything I tell you stays between you and me. You can’t tell James or Winn, you can’t report about anything I tell you and for the love of god you cannot tell mom.”

“I promise,” Kara said.

Alex eyed her sternly. “Kara, I’m going to need you to do a spit promise.”  
Kara rolled her eyes and then crinkled her forehead. “Ugh, gross, Alex you know I hate those.”

“Kara,” Alex pleaded.

“Fine,” Kara said. She closed the gap between Alex and herself and then spit on her hand as Alex did the same. They clapped their hands together and Kara frowned as she felt her sister’s spit mix with her own. They then slid their hands apart until their pinkies interlocked. “Promise locked.”

“Promise locked.” Alex echoed.

She released Kara’s hand and Kara immediately started wiping Alex’s spit off her onto her shirt.

“Okay, so what is going on?” Kara asked.

Alex led her over to the couch and they sat down. Alex kept her arm around Kara protectively.

Alex took a deep sigh and then dumped the truth on Kara. “I’m not a scientist. I am an agent for a government organization called the DEO. I protect the world against extraterrestrial beings that mean to cause us harm.”

“What?” Kara said completely shocked. Alex told her everything. There weren’t secrets between them and, yet Alex had been keeping this secret from her for years.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. You’re still not supposed to know.”

“How did this even happen? I mean how do you even get involved with a secret government organization?” Kara said getting up from the couch. Her mind was racing too much to sit still.

Alex was quiet, too quiet. Kara turned to look at her and Alex sat there fiddling with her fingers and looking down. There was more. There was more that she wasn’t telling Kara.

After a few seconds Alex looked up at her sister’s hurt face and bit her lower lip. “Dad also worked for them, both of our dads,” Alex said.

Kara’s heart dropped into her stomach. No, her father wasn’t some type of alien hunter. He was a scientist, a chemist. He performed experiments and came home smelling like the cleaning products. There was no way that he was a secret agent.

“The DEO had kept an eye on us. Both of us, especially after my dad died. They wanted to make sure that we were safe. But when they saw that I was following in my dad’s footsteps to be a scientist they recruited me,” Alex explained.

“So, what, because I went into journalism they thought I didn’t deserve the truth?” Kara asked. 

Alex was quiet again, not really sure how to answer. 

“Does Eliza know that you’re working for them? Did she know that Jeremiah worked for them?” 

“She knew about Dad, but she doesn’t know about me and Kara, you can’t tell her. It would destroy her. She didn’t like Dad working for them and when he died out in the field—”

“He died on a mission?” Kara said cutting her off. “They said it was a car accident.” Tears were now forming in Kara’s eyes. So much of her Danvers life had been a lie. After she learned that Jeremiah had died in a car accident it had taken her months to be comfortable in one again, just like after her parents died in the fire… Kara looked at Alex. She could feel her heart heavy in her chest. “Did the fire that killed my parents really start from an electrical spark?”

Alex had known this question was coming. Her eyes were already red and puffy, tear streaks covered her cheeks.

Kara didn’t need to hear her response to know the answer.

“Kara,” Alex said standing up to comfort Kara, but Kara held up her hand and took a step backwards.

She shook her head and anger showed in her eyes. “I think you should go, Alex.”

“Kara—”

“Go!” Kara yelled. 

The loud volume made Alex jump. She wasn’t used to Kara yelling. 

Alex lowered her head and slowly walked out of Kara’s apartment.

When the door shut Kara dropped back down on her couch and pulled her knees close to her body, wrapping her long arms around them. She rested her head on her knees and let the tears fall, but it wasn’t enough. There were still too many emotions building up inside her and she just needed them to be gone. She grabbed the pillow off the couch next to her and threw it across the room with a scream. It hit a lamp and knocked it over providing a satisfying crash. Kara looked at it for a second and then regretted her throw. She really liked that lamp. She got up from the couch to pick it up but a voice from the balcony startled her.

“Be careful, I think the bulb broke.”

Kara jumped and turned toward the familiar low vibrating voice. Lady Luna stood in the doorway to the balcony. The city lights behind her.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked. Her eyes were heavy and wet, and she knew that her whole face was probably red from the tears. 

“I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I didn’t follow you there,” Kara said quickly. “I was just covering the rally for an article.”

“I know,” Lady Luna said. “I didn’t even know that they were going to show up.” Lady Luna entered the apartment and moved towards the lamp. She placed it right side up and collected the broken glass from the bulb with her bare hands. “So, are you, okay?”

“Yeah, they gave me some oxygen because of the smoke, but I’m fine,” Kara said.

“You were very brave, running into the chaos to save that little girl.”

Kara shook her head. “I couldn’t even lift the pole.”

“But you tried. You risked your life.”

Kara shrugged, not really sure how to respond. “I’ve been her before.”

Lady Luna cocked her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

Kara bit her bottom lip and placed her hands in her lap fidgeting with them. She didn’t talk about that night. James and Winn, her two best friends didn’t even know the details of that night. “I’ve been stuck, trapped like that before. Calling for help, smoke choking me.”

Lady Luna didn’t say anything. She had taken a few steps closer to Kara, but she had stopped. She stood behind the couch that sat opposite of Kara, her hands pressed precariously on the back of it. It was a strange sight, seeing someone with so much power in such a relaxed stance.

“I lost my parents to a fire,” Kara said. 

“You were there as well,” Lady Luna said. She moved around to the front of the couch and sat on the edge.

Kara nodded. “I was in my room. My father eventually made it to me, but the fire was too much, and we couldn’t get out through the hallway, so, my father threw me out the window right into the pool. The explosion happened while I was still under water.”

Lady Luna tentatively reached out her hand to touch Kara’s. The contact was cold and jarring, but in a surprisingly pleasant way. Kara turned her hand, palm up, so that more of Lady Luna’s skin could touch her own.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” her voice was even with just a hint of sadness and understanding.

“It happened a long time ago,” Kara said.

“Still, losing one’s parents is difficult no matter how much time has passed.” There was a faraway look in her eyes and Kara knew that she had lost her parents as well.

“How old were you?” Kara asked, knowing she didn’t need to elaborate.

“Young,” Lady Luna said. “Very young.”

Kara nodded. Not wanting to push her any further than what she was comfortable with. A few beats passed between them, their hands still touching, before Lady Luna broke the silence. “So, tell me what the lamp did to you.” Lady Luna nodded to the now right-side up lamp. 

Kara let out a chuckle. “It didn’t. There’s just been a lot going on and I needed to let out some frustration.”

“You know, there are other ways to let out frustration than breaking a perfectly good lamp.” Kara met Lady Luna’s eyes and the piercing green looked back at her causing her to blush. She bit down on her lip hard willing her smile to leave, but it crept its way up around her teeth.

“What was the cause of this frustration?” Lady Luna said trying to give Kara some relief from the embarrassment.

“Just an argument with my sister. I found out she’s been lying to me for years.”

“Your sister who works for the DEO?” 

Kara looked at her quizzically. She knew Alex?

“How do you know about the DEO?” Kara asked.

Lady Luna sat up causing her to drop Kara’s hands much to Kara’s dismay. 

“I work with them. It’s nice to have a little backup sometimes,” Lady Luna said getting up from the couch and walking back around it, looking around Kara’s apartment trying to change the mood.

“So, you work with my sister,” Kara said. A pain shot through her heart as she realized that that was another thing that Alex failed to tell her.

Lady Luna pressed her lips together and nodded. “Early today was the first time we were both in the field together,” she explained, but I have seen her at headquarters a few times.

“Did you know my father? Her father?” Kara asked.

Lady Luna shook her head. “I only just started working for the DEO a little while ago. Before that I was just your average alien in hiding.” Lady Luna picked up a knick-knack on one of Kara’s shelves. It was a little ceramic dog that she had picked up at a flea market in Midvale. Lady Luna twirled it in her hands for a second before placing it back on the shelf. 

“What planet are you…sorry. This isn’t an interview,” Kara said sitting back against the couch as she watched Lady Luna move about her apartment.

“It can be, if you’d like,” Lady Luna said looking over her shoulder at Kara. She had a framed photo in her hand. It was one of Kara and Alex as teenagers. It wasn’t too long after Kara had moved in with the Danvers. They both had their backpacks around their shoulders and were holding up fresh planners. It was taken on the first day of school.

“Really?” Kara asked her excitement growing.

There was a whooshing sound and a moment later Kara’s phone was in front of her the recorder started. Lady Luna stood next to her and then gently sat down on the couch, turning slightly so that she faced Kara causing their knees to touch.

“I Lady Luna do agree for this conversation to be recorded for publication,” Lady Luna said.

Kara smiled, and her brain died. She had always had so many questions that she wanted to ask Lady Luna, but now it was all blank.

“I’m from the planet Krypton,” Lady Luna said answering the question that Kara had started to ask earlier. 

“That’s the same planet Superman is from. Are you two related?” Kara asked.

“Yes, he is my cousin,” Lady Luna explained. 

“Why did you come to Earth?” 

The smile on Lady Luna’s face faltered. “Our home planet was destroyed, our people lost. We were sent here because it was known that we would have great abilities here and that we would be able to protect your people from harm.”

“That’s when you lost your parents.” Kara said her voice soft and somber.

“I lost my whole world, Ms. Danvers. I lost everyone except your Superman, but I will not see that loss ever again. I promise to protect this world and I will not stop until I see that it is safe.” Lady Luna spoke with conviction and determination. 

“Why are you just now coming forward and exposing yourself to the public?” Kara asked.

“For years I let my cousin handle the saving. He gifted me a childhood, a normal life. But I’m not a child anymore and normal doesn’t exist. Normal doesn’t change the world.”

“That’s going to be a really great quote,” Kara said.

Lady Luna’s head perked up and she looked out towards Kara’s balcony.

“I have to go,” she said quickly getting up from the couch and moving towards the night.

“Wait, when will I see you again?” Kara asked standing from the couch.

“Don’t worry,” Lady Luna said. “Just keep your balcony unlocked.”

*

Kara had tried to call Alex. Okay, she had at least looked up her contact, but she hadn’t actually hit the button to call her. She was still angry. Alex had been lying to her for years. She had never told her the truth about her parents, about what her fathers really were or how they died. Alex had implied that the fire that killed her parents and almost killed her hadn’t started from an electrical issue, but that maybe something extraterrestrial was behind it. She wanted to know more, but she just needed to vent. She needed someone to listen to her and that’s how she found herself outside of Lena Luthor’s office.

She hadn’t meant to come here. She hadn’t had the courage to talk to Lena since she bolted from her apartment that on morning, but as Kara wandered around the city she feet took her there.

“Go right in Ms. Danvers,” Jess, the secretary said when Kara walked off the elevator.

She was a little shocked, but then she remembered that Lena had said she was welcome anytime.

Kara pushed open one of the double doors and slowly walked in. Lena sat at her desk, pen poised in her hand as she reviewed papers with a quizzical brow. The questioning brow remained as she looked up and saw Kara standing just inside the door.

“Kara?”

“Hi,” Kara said a little shy. Her heart was racing. She shouldn’t be here. She was interrupting Lena. Lena didn’t want to see her anyways. Why did she come here? She could have talked to James or Winn. Why did she have to bother Lena?

“What’s wrong?” The words came quickly out of Lena’s mouth and she stood from her desk and briskly moving towards Kara.

Kara opened her mouth, but no words came out at first. She could feel the tears brimming in her eyes and she closed her eyes willing them to stay in.

She felt Lena’s long fingers on her shoulder and she opened her eyes. 

Lena’s face was soft and concerned. Kara’s flee the other night didn’t seem to bother her and at that Kara relaxed just slightly.

“I’m sorry to bother you. I just, I didn’t think anyone else would understand and I needed to talk to someone and…”

“Hey, it’s okay. You can tell me.” Lena guided her over the white couch in her office. She reached over and grabbed the tissue box extending it to Kara.

Kara took one, but didn’t bring it to her eyes instead she fiddled with it in her hands. Slightly tearing the edges as she spoke.

“I had a fight with Alex. I found out that she’s been lying to me about my parents, her parents, and even herself for years.”

Lena put her arm around Kara and just let her talk. She didn’t pry or give that quizzical brow when Kara skirted around the details. She just let Kara vent and lean into her and—once Kara had torn her tissue to pieces—play with her hands to occupy her mind while her mouth spilled everything.

Finally, Kara stopped talking. Her eyes burned from the tears she refused to let fall, her head leaned against Lena’s shoulder and Lena’s hand was between her own. One held Lena’s in place while the over traced the lines of Lena’s palm. 

“It’s hard when you’ve been so close to someone that you feel like you know everything about them. Every like. Every motivation. Every thought. And then you find out something new about them, something unexpected. Sometimes you forget that they are a separate person away from you. They have a life. They have secrets—”

“I don’t have secrets. Not with Alex,” Kara interjected.

Lena wrapped her arm around Kara tighter and Kara turned more into Lena cuddling into her. Lena was quiet as she thought of what to say. There was a part of her who wanted to try and rationalize why Alex lied, but she knew this feeling. This betrayal. And she knew exactly what it was that Kara wanted, no needed, to hear.

“I’m sorry she hurt you.” Lena said.

“Thank you,” Kara said with a sniffle. “I know I’ve distracted you from your work for long enough, but would it be okay if we just sat here like this for five more minutes?”

The tears were still in Kara’s voice even though she hadn’t let them fall. Her eyes were still red and her body heavy and she probably sounded like a five-year-old who had just lost her favorite doll, but she needed this. She needed to feel arms around her and the moving touch of fingers gently rubbing up and down her arm. She just needed to be consoled for five minutes.

“Of course, Kara,” Lena whispered.

Kara let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She let her weight rest even more on Lena focusing on the way that Lena’s chest moved up and down with every breath.

*

She was laying on someone. Kara wasn’t sure why, but she was definitely laying on someone and that someone was delicately playing with the ends of her hair and holding her hand. Kara opened her eyes and it took her just a few seconds to realize where she was.

Lena’s office. And it was Lena’s perfectly manicured hand that was holding hers and it was Lena’s scent of sunshine beneath her nose and it was Lena’s soft touch curling her hair. Lena.

Kara looked up to see the raven haired CEO smiling down at her. Her eyes were soft as if she too had just been sleeping.

“Hi,” Lena whispered. 

“Hi,” Kara echoed. 

“You feeling better?” 

“Yeah.” Kara did feel better. She felt lighter, sunnier, happier. She felt recharged by the sun, but when she looked out the window she realized it was night.

“How long was I out for?” Kara asked as she stared outside waiting for the night to turn back to day.

“A few hours,” Lena said, with a minor shrug.

Kara sat up quickly. “Hours? Oh my God, Lena I’m so sorry. I’ve been keeping you from your work this whole time! Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Shh, Kara, it’s okay,” Lena said, her voice calm foiling Kara’s panic. “You needed this.”

“But your day was completely wasted on me and I just barged in here and bothered you and—”

“Kara,” there was a little more urgency to Lena’s voice that caused Kara to stop her babbling. “You didn’t bother me. You never bother me. You’re my only friend and you needed me.” Lena smiled and let out a small laugh. “You have no idea how good it feels to have friend who needs you.”

Kara smiled back. “Yeah, well the way my life is going I’m going to be needing you a lot more often.” Without Alex, Kara didn’t know how to function correctly. Alex was the one that hid vegetables in her food, so she wouldn’t get scurvy. Alex was the one who helped her pick out clothes, so she wasn’t wearing sweatpants and sweatshirts all the time and Alex was the only one who would sing along with her as they watched the Wizard of Oz.

“Kara, as much as I would love to monopolize all your spare time, you should call your sister. I have a feeling she’s probably missing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week's might be up a little late as I will be traveling on Monday, but there will still be a new chapter up I'm just not sure when.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some sisterly bonding this holiday! Merry Christmas! or if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Monday! I hope you enjoy this chapter

She probably should have texted. Texting was always a good thing. But Kara hadn’t because her mind was still racing from the conversation with Lena and she desperately needed to talk to her sister because she didn’t like to put things off, which was why she was currently standing right inside her sister’s apartment with her hands covering her eyes and her cheeks crimson as her sister and her sister’s girlfriend quickly got dressed. 

 

“Jesus, Kara, have you heard of knocking?” 

 

“You never knock when you come over,” Kara said moving her hands slightly so that her words wouldn’t be muffled behind them. “Besides I thought if Maggie was here she would be consoling you because of our fight.” 

 

“Oh, I was definitely consoling her,” Maggie said. Kara could hear the smirk in her voice. There was a light slap noise and Maggie giggled. 

 

There was the sound of fabric moving against skin and a few sighs as breathing returned to normal and then finally Alex said. “Okay, you can uncover your eyes.” 

 

Hesitantly Kara removed her hands from her eyes. She blinked a few times bringing the room back into focus. Maggie and Alex stood completely clothed in front of her which is exactly how she liked seeing them. 

 

“Well, it seems like you two have some things to talk about, so I’m going to go,” Maggie said. “I’ll call you later.” She gave Alex a quick kiss which made Kara blush. As she walked by Kara she knocked her playfully with her hip and gave her a smile before leaving Alex’s apartment. 

 

Alex sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. 

 

“Uh, no I’m not sitting on that couch,” Kara said. Instead she headed to the kitchen island and sat at one of the bar stools. 

 

Alex let out a chuckle and moved to join her. 

 

“Alright, so what did you want to talk about?” Alex asked. 

 

“A few things, first being everything you told me the other day.” 

 

“Look, Kara—” 

 

“No, let me go first. I was angry that you didn’t tell me what you actually did. We tell each other everything and I thought that I knew everything about you. It hurt, a lot, that you didn’t trust me with the truth.” 

 

Alex’s face was sorrowful, and she was about to jump in to say something, but Kara needed to get this out first. 

 

“But then I realized that you’re not just Alex, my sister. You’re also Alex, Jeremiah and Eliza’s daughter. You’re Alex, Maggie’s girlfriend and you’re Alex, secret agent of the DEO. You’re more than one person and you have responsibilities to each of those persons, secrets. Secrets that my sister can’t share with me. So, although I wish that my Alex should have told me about my parents and her work, I also understand that Alex of the DEO wouldn’t let you.” Kara paused. “Did any of that make sense.” 

 

Alex let out a chuckle. “Yeah, it did. Thank you for understanding. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t. In fact, you’re still not supposed to know, so if you ever meet my boss just pretend that I’m still a boring old scientist.” 

 

“Will do,” Kara said with a smile, but then her smile dropped, and she was back to being serious. “I’ll understand if you can’t tell me, but I think I have a right to know about what really happened to my parents and Jeremiah.” 

 

Alex let out a deep sigh. She got up from the island and went to her fridge and pulled out two pints of ice cream before pulling two large spoons from a drawer. “These are going to be a necessity,” she said handing Kara the cookie dough one. Kara opened hers quickly and had a mouthful of ice cream by the time Alex started. 

 

“The fire that started in your house was caused by an Infernian, it’s the same species of alien that you encountered the other day. Your father had killed one a few nights before and the one that attacked your house was the mate of the one he killed.” 

 

“My father killed aliens?” Kara said, her mouth dropping open in surprise. She had thought that maybe he was a scientist that worked for the DEO, not that he was an agent like Alex. 

 

“Not normally. Imprisonment is our preferred outcome, but with this one he didn’t have a choice. They couldn’t get close enough to capture it and it had already taken out five other agents. Putting it down was the only way to keep everyone safe.” 

 

“So, the mate came after him, after us.” 

 

“The Infernian mate was out for blood. We’re not sure how he even found your father as they aren’t known for being trackers, but once he found your house he set it up in flames. He didn’t care that there were two innocent people in that house.” 

 

“Did he cause the explosion too?” Kara asked. It wasn’t the fire that had killed her parents, but the explosion. They were almost clear. Her father had just thrown her into the pool below and when she came up to the surface her house was gone, and debris was in the pool around her. The window her parents had been in moments before no longer there. 

 

“He manipulated the fire to go towards the gas line,” Alex said, nodding. 

 

This was a lot for Kara to take in. she ran her hands over her face a few times just letting it all digest. 

 

“I thought he was just a scientist,” Kara whispered out. 

 

“Technically, he was. The DEO likes us to be trained in many different facets. All field agents also have a home base specialty. Your father’s was studying alien DNA, their powers, etc. to see if any of it could be used to help humanity.” 

 

“And what about Jeremiah?” Kara asked. She put another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, needing to keep it full so it wouldn’t fall open from the shock she was feeling. 

 

“His is a little more complicated. He was on a mission and things…went wrong.” 

 

“Wrong how?” Kara asked with a crinkled forehead. 

 

“I wish I could tell you more, but it’s all classified…” 

 

“I understand,” Kara said. She grabbed Alex’s Fudge Brownie ice cream and took a spoonful of it and Alex didn’t complain. 

 

“So, it wasn’t a car crash,” Kara said to herself as she thought about every time she worried that she would meet the same fate as Jeremiah in a car. 

 

“No, that’s just what Mom told us,” Alex said. 

 

“So, she knew the truth?” 

 

Alex nodded. 

 

“Did she know the truth about my parents?” 

 

“I believe she did,” Alex said. “By then Dad had left the DEO. After your parents…he didn’t want to put us through that. The mission that he died on was a one-off. The danger level was low, it had been something that he had been working on for years and they needed his expertise.” 

 

Kara let out a deep sigh. It was just supposed to be one last mission. 

 

“So why haven’t you told Eliza?” 

 

“Because she would murder me,” Alex said as if it was obvious. “I mean, Dad lost his life doing this job.” 

 

“So, then why are you doing it?” 

 

“Because I love it,” her voice was soft and her face happy. “Because it makes me feel closer to him. Some of the people who work there knew him. The director, my boss, knew him well. They were friends. I get to learn things about him that I never would have known. Plus, I get to carry this really awesome laser gun.” 

 

Kara smiled “That does sound pretty awesome.” 

 

“Right? Very Sci-fi. It’s really hard not to make the ‘pew pew pew’ sounds when I’m shooting it.” 

 

Kara laughed. “I can’t believe we live in a world where it’s no longer science fiction. It’s all science non-fiction.” 

 

Alex chuckled and placed her arm around Kara and then pulled her close. “Thank you for understanding.” 

 

“Of course, you’re my sister and I need you.” 

 

Alex kissed the top of her head. “You better, because I’m not going anywhere.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up a little late! It was a late (but amazing) night last night and I have just now been able to pull myself out of bed. This is a nice long chapter. I probably should have split it into two, but it's a holiday and I had an amazing night last night so have the extra treat!

“You would think after twelve years I would have figured out how to make you feel better,” Alex said to Kara over the phone.

“You do make me feel better,” Kara said. “I’m fine, really.” 

“I’m going to see if I can get someone to cover for me tonight. I’m sure if I explained to my boss he would understand.”

“Alex, you don’t need to do that, I’m fine.”

“Kara, you’ve been through a lot in the past couple weeks…”

“I’m—”

“I swear to God if you say ‘fine’ one more time I’m going to forget to order the pot stickers next time we get Chinese,” Alex warned, and Kara couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m okay,” Kara said. “Really, I have a deadline to keep me occupied and I ordered pizza and pot stickers, both should be here any minute.”

Alex let out a sigh. “I’ll come see you as soon as I can.” There was a lot of commotion on the other line and Kara heard someone yell, “Danvers, suit up!”

“I gotta go, Kara. I love you.” And then the line went dead. Kara wasn’t going to be seeing Alex anytime soon.

Kara placed her phone on the table in front of her and a second later it chimed letting her know that her pizza was downstairs waiting on her. The bullpen was empty, and Kara wished that it wasn’t. She could really use the distraction. She took the elevator down to the lobby to get her pizza and as she was handing over the tip when the Chinese food she had ordered also arrived. She paid the delivery boy and got back into the elevator. However, instead of hitting the number 11, she hit the R and took the elevator to the roof.

It was a still night. There was no breeze, but the night air was cool and refreshing. She loved the CatCo roof. It was always quiet and clean, and it offered the best view of the city, even better than Lena’s apartment. Kara set the pizza box on top of a rectangular unit that Kara had no idea of its use. She pulled out the container of pot stickers and walked towards the edge. In the distance she could hear sirens wailing and she wondered if that’s where Alex was heading, or maybe Maggie was there, or maybe even Lady Luna. 

She looked up to the sky and frowned. She wasn’t sure why she was disappointed. She knew that the stars didn’t shine as brightly in the city as they did in Midvale, but this was the first time she wasn’t at home on this day. 

Kara took a few steps away from the ledge and then lay on her back looking up at the sky. The plastic stars on her ceiling back in Midvale were better than the ones above. Sometimes she wished she could make the city go dark.

There was the sound of shoe against concrete coming from behind her and Kara froze. No one should be up here. 

Kara quickly jumped up, sacrificing the pot stickers that were perched on her stomach, but they were saved by a masked beauty.

“It’s late, you shouldn’t still be out,” Lady Luna said. 

“I was just…” Kara couldn’t come up with a good excuse. “I didn’t want to be alone tonight.”

Lady Luna looked around. “I don’t see anyone else, and I have X-Ray vision. So, no one can hide from me.”

Kara gave her a small smile. “I don’t feel as alone up here as I do in my apartment. It’s like the whole city is around me.” Kara looked off into the city and realized the sirens had stopped. “Did you have a part in that?” Kara said pointing in the direction that the sounds had been coming from.

“With a little help from your sister,” Lady Luna said, nodding.

“Is she okay?” Kara asked.

“Yes, although it’s going to be a late night. I don’t think the Hellgrammite is up for talking.”

Kara sighed, and her sadness showed on her face.

“Are you okay?” Lady Luna asked.

“Yeah,” Kara said shaking her head “I’m f—” Kara stopped herself. She really hated that word.

Lady Luna took a step towards her. “Kara?”

Hearing her name come from Lady Luna’s lips sent a pleasant chill down Kara’s spine. It felt right. It felt familiar.

Kara turned to face Lady Luna who stared back at her, her mouth slightly open, her lips painted with her signature midnight lipstick. It drew Kara’s eyes to them for a second. Lady Luna took a step forward and placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder telling Kara it was okay.

“It’s the anniversary of my parents’ death,” Kara explained.

Sorrow filled Lady Luna’s face as her hand slid down Kara’s arm.

Kara took a few steps away from Lady Luna and looked up to the sky. “Normally I go home to Midvale with Alex and we watch musicals and Eliza makes us chocolate chip pancakes and then Alex and I lay under the stars and I point out all the constellations. My mother taught them to me and even though Alex knows them now, she still lets me tell her all about them. But this year I had to work, and she had to work, and the day just snuck up on me. I didn’t even realize what day it was until I woke up and I could just feel it.”

“The day that one loses people close to them is always a day that will feel different,” Lady Luna said from behind Kara. The Kryptonian looked at her and gave her a small smile. “In my loss, I gained strength and hope. I gained a purpose.”

“And fans, you have a lot of fans.” Kara looked down at the ground and ran her foot along the concrete.

Lady Luna cocked her head slightly to the side and arched her brow.

Kara looked up and saw her confusion. “The stories I’ve written about you have got a lot of comments about how much people love you. I actually saw shirt in downtown the other day with the black and white ‘S’,” Kara said gesturing to the symbol on Lady Luna’s chest.

“It is not an “S,” Lady Luna said. “It’s my family crest. It means El Mayarah, Stronger Together.”

“That’s beautiful,” Kara said, staring at it and then she blushed when she realized she was staring at the heroine’s chest.

“It’s something I’ve learned is true,” Lady Luna said. “We are stronger when we are all together.”

“Then why do you work alone? Why don’t you and Superman work together?”

Lady Luna looked back towards the sky. “We have, when things have been difficult for him. But he prefers to work alone and for so long I preferred to not even acknowledge my powers.”

“Why?” Kara said with a chuckle. “I mean, if I could do what you do. I would have embraced that immediately.”

“You say that because you do not know the burden that these powers bring. The…isolation that they force upon me,” Lady Luna said catching Kara’s eyes with her own. She held them for a second before darting her eyes away.

“Because of the anonymity? You don’t think people would accept you if they knew who you truly are?” Kara asked, a little hurt in her voice.

Lady Luna looked at her again. “It’s complicated,” Lady Luna said. “With power comes enemies and with enemies comes danger. Danger for anyone who my enemies believe I am close to.”

“Who is your biggest enemy?”

Lady Luna smirked. “Always with the hard hitting questions, Ms. Danvers.”

“Well, I am a reporter,” Kara quipped.

“The best in National City, I hear.”

Kara bit her bottom lip and blushed.

Lady Luna got a far off look in her eye and she stilled for a second. “I have to go,” she said.

“Wait,” Kara said. She didn’t want her to go. She didn’t want to be alone, but she knew that there was probably someone out there who needed saving. Kara grabbed the container of potstickers from the ledge where Lady Luna had placed it. She opened the top and saw that there was one left. “Here,” Kara said holding it out to her. “Even superheroes need to eat, right?”

Lady Luna smiled at her and took the last potsticker from the container. She held it delicately between her fingers. “Thanks.” She took a bite as she looked at Kara and then jumped into the air flying into the night. 

*

Kara was still on the roof when the streets below emptied, and the taxis stopped driving by. She still had two cold slices of pizza left, but that never bothered her. She held one in her hand and she leaned against the barrier of the roof looking out into the city waiting for the lights to slowly go off, one by one. She hoped that, eventually, enough lights would go off and she could look at the stars. 

Alex had sent her a text an hour earlier saying that she wouldn’t get out of work until dawn followed by a profuse number of apologies. Kara had replied with a profuse amount of heart emojis and smiley faces.

She heard the sirens going off all around the city as the night continued on. None of it was close enough for Kara to see, but she knew that Lady Luna was out there.

There wasn’t much battery life left on her phone and Kara had the urge to call Lena, but then she stopped herself realizing the late hour and that the CEO was probably getting some much needed rest. She kicked herself for not calling her earlier. Lena had suffered loss, she probably would have helped Kara through this day.

Kara clicked the side button on her phone illuminating the screen, 11:48, only twelve minutes left of Kara’s least favorite day.

She sighed and turned to return her half-eaten slice of pizza to its box to start cleaning up before she left. She had only taken a step from the edge when a large white being jumped down in front of her. Its body looked as it if had been stretched and stitched together haphazardly, its face was flat and tight, and its ferocious teeth were constantly exposed. It barred its pointy teeth and screamed jolting Kara back and with no time to realize what was happening, she was free falling through the air. She screamed as she quickly passed through the air. This was it. This was when she died. It was the fates angry that she had survived the night her parents died, ironically killing her thirteen years later to the day. 

The sidewalk was a few yards below her when she finally closed her eyes bracing for the impact, but it never came. She continued to feel the wind in her hair, but the feeling of falling was gone.

“Director Henshaw he’s on the roof of CatCo,” said a familiar voice close to Kara’s ear.

She opened her eyes and saw Lady Luna. It took her a moment to realize that Lady Luna was holding her—bridal style—and flying with her through the night sky. 

Lady Luna looked down at her and smiled. “Tell Agent Danvers her sister is safe.” 

Kara looked at Lady Luna with shock and awe. Sure, she had seen Lady Luna fly through the night sky multiple times, but she had never even imagined what it would be like to do it herself.

Lady Luna flew a little higher, above all the buildings and then stopped in midair. Kara looked at her confused and Lady Luna placed her lips against Kara’s ear and whispered, “Look up.” 

Kara did as she was told and gasped. She could see the stars. They looked just as they did in Midvale, bright and plenty. 

Lady Luna let Kara stare for just a few more minutes before flying her back to her apartment. They landed gracefully on Kara’s small balcony. 

“Thank you,” Kara said when her feet touched solid ground. “For saving me, again.”

“I might have to have you start paying me a salary Ms. Danvers,” Lady Luna said.

“I think you’ve earned the right to call me, Kara,” Kara said with a slight quirk of her head.

“Kara,” Lady Luna echoed quietly.

Hearing her name said such a way by the vibrating voice made Kara’s stomach twirl.

“What was that thing?” Kara asked.

“A White Martian. Awful, awful creatures from Mars.”

“So, there is life on Mars,” Kara said lightly.

“There used to be more life until the White Martians came.”

“Oh.” Kara looked down at the ground. “How did you know I was in trouble?” Kara asked.

In the darkness, it was hard to see, but Kara could make out a slight blush coming from Lady Luna’s cheeks. “I…I heard your heart rate increase,” Lady Luna said.

“You were listening to my heartbeat? You can pick it out of a city full of heartbeats?”

Lady Luna reached for Kara’s hand and studied it instead of looking at Kara. “I might have been a little more invested in your safety than others,” Lady Luna said slowing as she played with Kara’s fingers.

“Why?” Kara breathed out.

It took Kara by surprise. One minute Lady Luna was looking up at her with a shy and bashful smile and the next those midnight lips were upon her own. They were cool and soft, but they sent fire through Kara’s body. The kiss was gentle, but Kara took a step forward bringing them closer together intensifying the kiss as Lady Luna pressed Kara firmly against her body. The world around them stopped, Kara’s ears filled with the sound of Lady Luna’s breaths, her skin felt nothing, but the soft porcelain of Lady Luna’s face and her nose smelled nothing but the natural cosmic smell of Lady Luna. And then Lady Luna pulled away and the world came rushing back. The cool night breeze, the silent loudness of a city filled with electricity, the pungent air of pollution. Kara kept her eyes close hoping that she could hold onto to the world of Lady Luna, but it was gone and when she opened her eyes, so was she.

*

As Kara walked through the city her mind was racing. She kept flashing back to the kiss with Lady Luna, the feel of her against Kara’s body, her long fingers roaming her back, the warmth from her breath. It was all happily swimming in her head, even though she hadn’t heard from Lady Luna since, although, Alex hadn’t given her much time alone.

She had insisted on staying near Kara for the next couple days even going so far as to following Kara to work and hanging out in the bustling bullpen. Snapper had eyed Alex suspiciously a few times, but Alex would shoot him one of her signature looks and he would leave them alone. 

“Don’t you have some alien butts to kick?” Kara asked, her voice barely a whisper, after the third day. 

“I had some extra vacation days,” Alex said with a shrug. 

“You should be using those to go on a trip with Maggie, not following your little sister around,” Kara said. 

Alex shrugged. “I’m having fun.”

Thankfully, Alex’s vacation days ran out and she was forced to return to work, although Kara was certain Alex was watching her every move with the cameras that the DEO had setup around the city. 

In those few days, Kara hadn’t told Alex about the kiss she had with Lady Luna. Kara normally shared everything with Alex. She remembered sneaking out of Lucy’s bed after their first time—and Kara’s first time ever—to call her sister and tell her all about it. But there was something about Lady Luna that made Kara not want to talk about her with anyone. Maybe it was because her life was full of secrets and Kara wanted to respect that, or maybe—and this was more likely—Kara wanted to keep Lady Luna all to herself.

Kara smiled up at the L-Corp building when she finally reached it. She was continuing her story of the Alien Amnesty Act. She wanted to get as much information on it as possible and get as many views on it as possible. CatCo had already run one story about it, but the politics of it had been left out and instead it focused on the attack in the park, but Kara thought that it was important the citizens knew what this act really meant. She was headed to L-Corp to ask Lena to provide a statement. She thought it would be good press to have Lena’s thoughts seeing as her brother was enemy number one to the aliens.

When she made it to Lena’s office, Jess wasn’t sitting out front, which wasn’t too weird seeing as it was prime lunch time. Lena had said that Kara was always welcome, so she walked straight into Lena’s office and stopped in her tracks when she saw a beautiful brunette standing close and in front of Lena. Kara could feel the tension between the two woman who were staring at each other, both tall and still.

Lena’s eyes quickly darted to Kara and Kara saw a flash of fear in Lena’s eyes.

“Kara,” Lena said smiling wide to cover up the true emotion. She stepped away from the brunette and put herself between the blonde reporter and the other woman. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry, I should have called,” Kara said eyeing the brunette who turned to face her with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips.

Lena braved an uncomfortable look between Kara and the brunette. She looked guilty, Kara realized. 

“What can I do for you?” Lena asked, her voice was slightly shrill, opposite of the silky voice that Lena normally had to Kara.

“Um, I was wondering if I could get a statement on your thoughts of the Alien Amnesty Act,” Kara said, her eyes kept cautiously darting to the brunette who was still smirking at her.

“Yes, I can definitely do that. How about I email something to you this afternoon. I have a few things to take care of…”

“Of course,” Kara said. “I’m sure you’re very busy,” Kara’s voice softened as her eyes fell on the brunette.

“Lena, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” the brunette said taking a few steps forward.

Kara watched as Lena bit her lip nervously. “Uh, yes, of course,” Lena stuttered out. Lena never stuttered. “Sam, this is Kara Danvers, she’s a reporter for CatCo magazine. Kara this is an old friend of mine, Samantha Arias.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Sam said holding out her hand for Kara to take.

“Likewise,” Kara said politely taking Sam’s hand in her own for a shake. She gave it the normal squeeze, however, Sam seemed to have something to prove and tightened her grip emanating a wince from Kara.

Kara pulled her hand back and Sam threw her arm around Lena. “We really do have some business to attend to,” Sam said.

“Of course, I’ll see myself out,” Kara said. As she turned to leave she wanted nothing more than for Lena to ask her to stay, to throw the other girl out, but as Lena’s office door closed behind her she realized that that wasn’t going to happen.

*

Kara’s confusion level was at an all-time high later that night. She hadn’t been able to think straight when she returned to CatCo and had barely gotten any work done. Now she sat on her couch, a pint of ice cream in her hand, staring off into space, her mind running.

She shouldn’t be jealous of the girl that was in Lena’s office today. Hell, just a few days ago she had kissed another woman herself, but she couldn’t help it. Lena was seeing another girl. Kara replayed their interactions in her mind. The bitten lips, the longing looks, the gentle touches, all signs that Lena was into her. She was certain Lena would have kissed her after the night on the terrace if Kara hadn’t bolted.

Kara mentally kicked herself; she shouldn’t have bolted. She should have stayed and let Lena kiss her and then maybe they would be together instead of Lena being with Sam. 

But then there was Lady Luna. The kiss that they shared together was magical. It made Kara feel weightless and good. It felt right. But so, did being with Lena. Every lingering touch was a warming high that made Kara wanting more, so much more.

Kara’s internal battle continued as Alex looked at her from the opposite couch. Her own half eaten pint in her hand.

“Kara? Are you okay?” Alex asked.

“I’m fine,” Kara said. She blinked a few times breaking herself from her daze.

“Really? Because you’re letting your ice cream melt,” Alex said nodding towards the white liquid running down the side of the carton. Kara reached for a napkin and placed it around the carton and set it down on the table letting out a sigh.

“I went to see Lena today and there was a girl in her office with her,” Kara said sitting back against the couch.

“Did you catch them…” Alex struggled to find the right words. “…in the same predicament that you found Maggie and I in?” Alex sat up and deposited her own pint onto the table. 

“Oh, god no!” Kara said horrified. “No, they were just talking.”

“So then how do you know they are together?” Alex asked.

“I don’t, but there was definitely tension in the room and just the way that Lena was acting…I know something is going on between them.”

“I’m sorry Kar,” Alex got up from her couch and plopped down next to her sister. She pulled Kara close to her and ran her hand up and down Kara’s arm.

“I had a chance and I blew it,” Kara said.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

It was then that Kara realized she hadn’t told Alex about the night on the terrace. “Uh, um, well, there was this one night…”

Alex pulled away from her sister to look at her. She pursed her lips telling Kara that she better continue. 

“After the dinner date we had. It was late, and I didn’t want to make her driver take me all the way back over here, so Lena offered to let me spend the night at her place. I woke up on the terrace with her underneath me…”

“Did you guys…”

“No!” Kara said. “No, we just slept. When we woke up in the morning, I kind of freaked out and left, but I should have stayed.”

“Why did you freak out?” Alex asked.

“Because I started feeling the way I felt with Lucy and well, you know how that ended.”

“Kara,” Alex said sympathetically. 

“I know,” Kara said. “I can’t be afraid to fall in love again.” She rolled her eyes knowing that that’s what Alex was going to say. It had basically been her mantra since the whole Lucy debacle. “But it doesn’t matter. Lena’s with someone else now.” And Lady Luna still hasn’t contacted me, Kara thought. Telling Alex about Lena was one thing, but she worked with Lady Luna. Things could get a little awkward there.

“Nope, you’re not doing this,” Alex said hopping up off the couch.

“Doing what?” Kara asked.

“Sitting home on a Friday night, moping. Come on, get your jacket. You’re going out with Maggie and me.”

“Alex…”

“I’m not taking no for an answer.”

*

“Where is this place?” Kara asked as she walked down a very empty street with Alex. After recent incidents barren streets have been making Kara uncomfortable. The busier they were, the better, but Kara didn’t even feel a twinge of fear with Alex by her side, especially after finding out that her sister was a secret agent with amazing fighting skills.

“Just around the corner. It’s Maggie’s favorite,” Alex said. 

They rounded the corner and a small building with a tin roof came into view. There were no signs on the building to indicate what it was, in fact, to Kara it looked closed, but Alex walked right up to the faded blue door and opened it like she owned the place. Kara sheepishly followed and was hit with an odd scent the moment she walked through the door.

“What is that?” Kara whispered.

“Oh, that’s just Carl. Hi Carl,” Alex said nodding and then waving towards a man sitting in a booth by the door.

No, it wasn’t a man, it was an alien. Kara stopped in her tracks and started looking at all of the patrons. A small handful were very much human looking, but the majority were not. Some were blue, some had scales, some were blue with scales; it was a scene that Kara had never seen before.

“Kara?” Alex asked from the bar where she had found Maggie. “You coming?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Kara said quickly moving toward her sister.

“What can I get you guys?” A pretty woman with dark skin, and gentle eyes stood behind the bar.

“Beer for me,” Alex said.

“Seconded,” Maggie said pointing her finger into the air.

“And what about you miss?” the bartender asked Kara.

“Um, just a club soda for me,” Kara said.

“Just put it all on my tab, M’gann,” Alex said passing over her credit card.

“Thank you, Babe,” Maggie said giving Alex a quick kiss.

“What is this place?” Kara asked as she sat down at one of the bar stools.

“It’s the Alien Bar, well, that’s the unofficial name for it anyways,” Maggie paused thinking. “I don’t think it actually has an official name.”

“So, all of these people are aliens?” Kara asked glancing around the bar.

“Almost all,” Maggie said; she nodded to a guy in the back of the bar. “He’s just dating one.”

Kara hadn’t seen so many aliens in one place before. Heck, she’d never seen an alien on the street before. It was always Superman and Lady Luna and their alien nemesis for the week. She had no idea there was such a high population in National City.

“Do you think they would mind if I asked them questions about the Alien Amnesty Act?” Kara asked, getting an idea for a great angle for her article.

“Some, M’gann probably wouldn’t mind, would you?” Maggie said as the bartended came back with their drinks.

“Mind what?” M’gann asked.

“My little sister is a reporter for CatCo World Wide Media.” Alex always loved saying the full name when she was trying to show off Kara. “And she’s doing a story on the Alien Amnesty Act.”

“It would be great to get some perspective from someone it’s truly going to affect,” Kara added.

M’gann hesitated for just a second before pressing her lips together and nodding. “Just don’t use my name,” she said.

“No identifying information, I promise,” Kara said, already searching through her bag for a notebook and pen. She didn’t like to bring out her phone to record if someone seemed hesitant to talk.

“Great, ask away,” M’gann said.

“Well, let’s start with a general one. What are your general thoughts on the Alien Amnesty Act?” She poised her pen at the ready.

“I think it has good intentions, but not all good intentions produce good results,” M’gann said.

“What do you mean by that?” Kara asked, her forehead crinkling. She had thought that the Alien Amnesty Act was a great idea, allowing refugees to become citizens, to start their life on a new planet without fear that they would one day be kicked out.

“The Act forces us to register so that we can get the documents necessary to live legal lives here on Earth, birth certificates, social security cards, etc. but it also provides the government with a registry of all the aliens. It forces us to come out of hiding.”

“So that you can live freely,” Kara said.

“Yes, but some people are not as open minded. I can hide who I truly am. I can walk down the street, and no one knows that I’m an alien, but Brian over there,” M’gann nodded to a slightly blue man with pointed ears and a flattened nose. “People take one look at him and they know that he’s not from here. I saw your reaction when you walked in. You hadn’t realized that there were so many different types of aliens, did you?”

Kara shook her head. 

“To most of the world the good aliens look like them because they see Superman and now Lady Luna saving the day from aliens who look like Brian or me in my true form. To them we look like the bad guys.”

Someone signaled for M’gann at the other end of the bar. “Is that enough?” M’gann asked.

“Yeah, thanks,” Kara said still processing everything that M’gann had just said. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Originally, she had thought that the Alien Amnesty Act was a great idea. It was progressive and cool, and she completely supported it, but now? Now, she wasn’t sure. She thought back to the rally. The rally that was full of humans, well probably, she couldn’t be a hundred percent sure on that. The aliens weren’t there, and they were the only ones whose opinion mattered because it was them that were going to be affected. 

Maggie directed Kara to a few other aliens that she thought would be amicable enough to talk to Kara and Kara soon found out that most of the aliens shared M’gann’s sentiments. They were grateful that the president wanted to welcome them, but they were also worried of what would happen with the general public and even years to come. What if someone else, someone malicious, took office in the later years and repealed everything that the current president had accomplished. They would be in more danger then than they are now. 

Brian seemed to be the only one who was really for it. Even though he didn’t look human he had faith that the human race would accept him as one of their own. He was a happy-go-lucky type of guy and even offered to buy Kara a drink. “I mean, I love this place, way better than my last planet, so I’m happy that I get to be a citizen of it officially,” Brian said, he paused for a minute and dropped his voice low. “How was that? Do we need to do another take?”

Kara giggled, “You don’t do takes for articles Brian,” Kara said. 

Brian visibly deflated

“But it was great,” Kara added. “If we did need to do takes you wouldn’t have had to do another.”

That seemed to cheer Brian up and he took a sip of his drink. “Thanks Kara.”

“No, thank you, Brian,” Kara said. She got up from the booth that she was sitting at with Brian and ran right into someone. “Oh, I’m sor—” Kara stopped talking when she realized who she had run into. The dark hair, the sexy smirk, and devilish eyes. “Sam.”

“It’s Kara, right?” Sam said pointing at Kara.

“Uh, yeah…” Kara looked to the floor not liking the feel of Sam being around her.

“So, you’re an alien,” Sam said. “Does Lena know?”

“Oh, no, I mean, I’m not…I’m human. One hundred percent human. I’m just here with my sister and her girlfriend…” Kara reached up and nervously scratched her head. “Who are also not aliens, just friends with them…wait are you…are you uh…”

“An alien? Yes, I’m surprised, Lena didn’t tell you,” Sam said.

Kara laughed nervously. “Why would Lena tell me that? We’re just friends, sorta, kinda…I mean… wait, she knows you’re an alien?” Lena knowing that Sam was an alien shocked Kara. With the Luthor reputation, Kara didn’t think any alien would be comfortable divulging that information to Lena, no matter how much they trusted her.

Sam looked at Kara her eyes picking up her smirk. “Oh yes, Lena is very much aware. As she said, we are old friends.”

“Right, friends,” Kara said, still unable to meet Sam’s eyes.

“It seems like you have quite the number of friends yourself. I’ve been watching you talk to almost everyone in this bar,” Sam said.

“Oh, no, I just met them. I’m doing a story on the Alien Amnes—”

“Amnesty Act, right, I remember,” Sam said cutting her off. “It’s definitely an interesting idea. Lena has some great views on it. Did she get her statement to you?” 

Kara’s mouth dropped open as she searched for words. “Uh, no. Not yet.”

“Well, I’m sure she will. Lena isn’t one to go back on her word. Besides,” the smirk on Sam’s face grew and her eyes thinned. “I did keep her pretty busy.”

Kara’s heart pounded in her chest and echoed in her ears blocking out the noise of the bar. Her body caught a wave of cold as Sam’s words sunk in.

Sam looked at her phone. “Oh, I have to go. It was good to see you again.” Sam left with a wave and Kara found herself frozen for a few seconds after she had exited the bar.

Eventually, she moved back towards the bar. “Looks like someone was getting hit on, way to go, Kara,” Maggie said.

“M’gann, give me a shot of the strongest thing you have,” Kara said.

“The strongest thing I have would kill you in a heartbeat,” M’gann said as she pulled a shot glass from under the bar.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Alex said wrapping her hand around the shot that M’gann had just poured and put in front of Kara.

“Nothing,” Kara said picking up the shot and facing Alex. “I just need to have a little bit of fun.” Kara threw back the shot and Maggie drummed against the counter encouragingly.

“Ow! Get it, Kara!” Maggie hollered. 

Kara made a face as the warm liquid burned down her throat. She stuck out her tongue and shook her head and then her body.

“Pour me another on M’gann,” Kara said already starting to feel the warmth in her cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up late! My apartment decided to just implode on itself and my internet, cable, heat and power, all stopped working yesterday so I had to stay at a friend's and did not have my computer on me to upload this morning. Hope you all enjoy!

Kara groaned against the pain of her throbbing head. Even though her eyes were closed she knew that her apartment was covered in bright stinging light and she refused to open her eyes and subject herself to that pain. God, she felt awful. Her mouth was dry and tasted like old puke and it made her stomach roll. She groaned again when there was a loud thump near her head. Instinct told her to open her eyes and she instantly regretted it.

The light from the sun sent more shooting pain into her head, but there was also a blurry figure sitting next to her. Kara squinted just enough to make out Alex sitting on her bed, holding out her hand.

“Take these,” Alex said opening her hand to reveal two small pills. 

Kara open her hand, but didn’t pick it up from the bed. She felt the two pills fall into her hand and she willed it to move towards her mouth before sitting up.

“Drink this,” Alex said, picking up a glass from the bedside table that Kara realized was the cause of the thump. She quickly took a large gulp of the water washing down the pills. Suddenly, the one gulp wasn’t enough, and Kara quickly found herself emptying the glass of all the water.

“Better?” Alex asked, her voice even.

“No,” Kara said, sullenly.

“I’ll get you more,” Alex said unamused. She went into the bathroom and filled the glass from the tap. Then she handed it back to Kara, who took a few more sips before setting it down gently onto the bedside table. She rested against the headboard and allowed her head to fall back, bumping against wood. 

“Ow,” Kara whined. She waited to hear some sympathy from her sister, but there was none. She opened one eye curiously and saw Alex staring back at her a look of contempt on her face. “What, like you’ve never gotten drunk before.”

“I have, but I don’t get drunk to make my feelings go away,” Alex said with a sigh. 

“Yeah, well feelings suck,” Kara said. 

“I know,” Alex said placing her hand on Kara’s blanket covered knee.

Kara eyed her suspiciously. “How did you know I was trying to cover my feelings?” 

“Well, one because I’m your sister and two because after about your third shot you would not shut up about Lena.”

Kara groaned. 

“Or Lady Luna,” Alex said her head tilting accusingly to the side.

Kara looked at her sheepishly. “I talked about Lady Luna?”

“You gushed about Lady Luna and the fact that her lips ‘feel like midnight clouds in summer’ I believe was the exact quote.”

Kara groaned again and sunk down, pulling the blanket up and over her head. Alex grabbed it and pulled it back down messing up her sister’s hair.

“Care to tell me how you know what Lady Luna’s lips feel like?” Alex asked.

“I dreamed about it?” Kara said, wondering with no hope whether that excuse would work. Alex’s interrogation look didn’t falter, and Kara sighed knowing there was no way out of this one. “Fine, we kissed. Once.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asked.

“You have secrets, why can’t I?” Kara said fidgeting with the end of the blanket.

“I have secrets about national security, not my love life. You know all about my love life…you’ve seen my love life in action….”

Kara reached up and covered her ears, “Yeah, okay I don’t need to be reminded of that scene thanks. Besides, I thought you would think it was weird. I mean you guys work together.”

“Well you’re not completely wrong there,” Alex said finally moving to place her back against the headboard, so she sat next to her sister. She pulled the blankets up and over her body and then snuggled close to her sister. “I don’t completely approve of you dating a superhero.”

“Why?” Kara asked a little taken aback.

“Because they gain enemies. Sure, they save the city, but they also bring enemies here, Kara. Most of the aliens Lady Luna faces are here because of her. Because they want to hurt her. If you guys were involved they might go after you as a means to get to her.” Alex wrapped her arm around Kara and pulled her close. “And I don’t want my baby sister to be put into any more trouble than she already puts herself in.”

“So, I can’t have Lena and I can’t have Lady Luna. Maybe I should just get a cat.”

Alex laughed. “Or maybe you should just not be attracted to people with complicated lives.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Kara quipped.

*

Kara sat on a stool in the middle of the bullpen filtering through photos of Lady Luna trying to figure out which one best encapsulated her article. The space was loud and bustling as usual as everyone struggled to meet their deadlines knowing that their stories were never going to be perfect, but wanting so badly for them to be so. 

The sound of fingers furiously typing away on keyboards filled her ears as well as a constant hum of voices debating layouts and headlines and then suddenly it all stopped. It took the silence a moment to reach her ears. She perked up and looked around and noticed everyone staring behind her. Kara turned, and a smile was immediately planted on her face.

“Lena, what brings you here?” Kara asked, her heart rate immediately jumping at the sight of the CEO.

Lena ignored the gaping mouths and intrusive eyes. Being gawked at was normal for her. “Well, I wanted to make sure that my statement for the Alien Amnesty Act was sufficient.”

“Yeah, it was great. I submitted the story to Snapper this morning,” Kara said, Lena had gotten the statement to her a few days ago along with an apology for the late response. Kara had read the email in Lena’s voice and it made her miss her.

Slowly people started to get over the fact that Lena Luthor was in their office and the sounds of the bullpen started to return. “But you could have just called, you didn’t have to come all the way down here,” Kara said, trying not to sound as if she didn’t want Lena there. She did want her there, didn’t she?

“Oh, it’s not that far from my office,” Lena said with a wave. Her eyes dropped to the ground and Kara could see a hint of blush rising to the CEO’s cheeks. When Lena raised her eyes to look at Kara, Kara arched her eyebrow in question.

Lena sheepishly rolled her eyes. “I also might have wanted to see you. I felt kind of bad for shuffling you out of my office so quickly the other day.”

“I shouldn’t have stopped by unannounced,” Kara said trying to disregard Lena’s apology. Now it was her turn to look at the ground. I didn’t mean to interrupt you and your girlfriend, Kara thought.

“No, I told you you’re always welcome in my office and I mean that.” Lena gently placed her hand on Kara’s arm to get her to look back at her. Kara’s eyes first went to Lena’s skin touching her own and then to Lena’s face. It was serious and slightly morose. “Is your break coming up? I’d love to take you out to lunch.”

Kara tilted her head slightly and then bit her lip. “Lunch? Huh? Just, uh, just you and I?”

“Well, yeah,” Lena said confused.

“Would Sam be okay with that?” Kara asked dropping her eyes to her hands that were currently tapping on the table.

“Sam? What does she have to do with this?” Lena asked.

“Well,” Kara looked around and dropped her voice low. “She seems kind of protective over you. At least, that’s what it seemed like in your office and the alien bar that I saw her at.”

“Wait, do you think Sam and I are dating?” Lena asked waving her hand in front of her.

“Well, aren’t you?” Kara asked in disbelief. 

“No,” Lena said definitively. “Like I said the other day, she is just a friend. And even if we were dating I would not let someone dictate who I could and couldn’t have lunch with.”

A smile grew across Kara’s face and the realization hit that Lena was single and that even if she wasn’t she would still want to see Kara.

“So, lunch? I know Noonan’s is your favorite, but there is this great fermentation place not too far from here that I’ve heard is amazing. You like Kombucha right?”

“Um…I’m not sure,” Kara said.

“Well, I say it’s time we find out,” Lena held out her elbow to Kara who looked at it briefly before smiling and hooking her arm around it, allowing Lena to lead them out of the bullpen.

As it turned out, Kara was not a fan of Kombucha and Lena laughed at the face she made after her first sip.

“That is awful!” Kara said in a harsh whisper as she looked around the restaurant making sure no one could hear her. 

“It’s good for you,” Lena encouraged.

“I don’t care if it gives me superpowers like Lady Luna, I’m not taking another sip.”

Lena laughed.

“Um, excuse me, can I have a glass of water,” Kara said catching a passing waiter.

“Certainly,” he said with a nod and then walked off.

“Speaking of Lady Luna, you’re becoming quite the expert on her,” Lena said. 

Kara rolled her eyes. “I don’t know if you could call me an expert, but I’ve gathered some information.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure you’re the only reporter she’s giving exclusives to.”

“Yeah, kind of like someone else I know,” Kara teased. The waiter set down a glass of water in front of Kara and she quickly thanked him.

“What can I say, you’re a powerful-woman magnet. We can’t help but be drawn to you.”

Kara blushed and took a sip of her water. “I think trouble is the thing I mainly attract.”

Lena smirked, and her eyes lit up. “My, my, are you saying I’m trouble?” 

Kara’s blush deepened into crimson and she choked on her water.

“No, that’s not…that’s…”

“Don’t worry, I know what you meant,” Lena said with a wink. “But speaking of trouble, I’m going to be having a press conference next week introducing some new tech and possibly another big surprise and I would really love it if you came.”

Kara looked at her shocked. “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Kara said. “What’s the big surprise?”

“That’s top secret,” Lena said with a little flirt to her tone.

“Top secret as in government top secret or top secret in you don’t want to tell me because there might be prying ear around.”

“Top secret as in, I can’t tell you anything until it’s official, even though you’re my best friend.”

Kara’s hear warmed at Lena’s words. “So, does this big surprise have anything to do with the quantum stuff you were going on about a few months ago?”

Lena laughed at her persistence. “Always with the hard hitting questions, Ms. Danvers.”

The words echoed in Kara’s head and triggered something in the back of her mind. She felt the smile drop from her face as her mind searched for something that Kara couldn’t quite grasp.

“Kara, are you okay?” Lena asked noticing her change in demeanor. 

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Kara said. She forced herself to laugh. “I just zoned out for a second.”

Lena nodded at her and continued to tell Kara about the next restaurant they needed to try together.

*

“Who is ready to Settle this Catan!” Winn said as he hip-bumped Kara’s door open with the board game box in his hand.

“Really, again Winn? That’s it you’re not in charge of choosing the games anymore, new rule,” Alex said before taking a swig of her beer.

“Oh, come on! Can’t we make rules about someone else?” Winn complained. 

“No one else does stupid things,” Alex said. “Also, I’m pretty sure that that constituted as breaking rule number 3.”

“No, that was only about complaining about pizza toppings, not complaining in general.”

“Pineapple on pizza is just wrong dude,” James said as he pulled a beer for himself from the fridge. 

“No, the sweetness of the pineapple pairs great with the—” 

“Winn, I eat everything and even I won’t eat pineapple on pizza,” Kara said. “Also, I have Trouble, Sorry, Monopoly and Dirty Minds, if you don’t want to play Settlers of Catan.”

“You always dominate at Dirty Minds,” James said.

“Yes, because I’m not a pervert like all of you,” Kara said grabbing her beer and moving toward the couch.

“Pizza’s here!” Maggie said coming through the front door with three pizza boxes. Alex rushed over to help her. “We’ve got pepperoni, supreme, and vegetarian? Who’s the last one for?”

“Oh um, I invited someone else to come as well,” Kara said in faux nonchalance. 

“Did you get my side of pineapple?” Winn asked hopping up from the sofa.

“No, that’s just gross,” Maggie said shaking her head.

Winn flopped back down onto the sofa defeated.

“Who did you invite?” Alex asked intrigued.

“Just, Lena Luthor,” Kara said.

Winn shot up from his seat. “Lena Luthor is going to be here, in this apartment?” He said shocked and excited.

“Yeah, I mentioned that we do game nights and she seemed really interested,” Kara said.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Alex asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Kara said. 

“I don’t know…mixing business with pleasure. Besides, I thought that she was seeing someone,” Alex said lowering her voice so that the others couldn’t hear her.

“No, that was just a misunderstanding. Besides, she doesn’t know a lot of people around here and we’re friends, and friends come to game night. Why are you acting so weird about this?” Kara asked.

“I’m not,” Alex said. “I just, I don’t know. I thought you two were…”

“We’re fine,” there was that word again. “We’re great. We’re friends.”

Alex nodded and there was a knock at the door.

“Oh my god, that’s her!” Winn said starting to freak out. 

Kara ignored him and went to open the door. Lena stood there wearing a dress and hugged her just right. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her signature red lipstick was painted perfectly on.

“Lena!” Kara said in greeting.

Lena looked down at Kara’s sweatpants and t-shirt and bit her lower lip anxiously. “I’m a little over dressed,” she whispered.

“No, you look great!” Kara said. 

“I’ve never been to a game night before.”

“Lena, trust me, you look perfect,” Kara said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the apartment. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet Lena. Lena, that’s my sister Alex, her girlfriend Maggie, and my coworkers Winn and James.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you,” Lena said standing in the entryway awkwardly.

“No, please, the pleasure is all mine, Ms. Luthor,” Winn said making quick strides across the apartment to meet Lena. “I mean you are a genius in the field of technology. I have owned every single one of your gadgets for—”

“Winn!” Kara said realizing that he was spiraling and once Winn spiraled there was no stopping him.

He pressed his lips together to get himself to stop talking and then moved away from Lena and went and sat on the couch.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lena,” Alex said stepping forward, her big sister face proudly prevalent. “My sister has told me a lot about you.”

Kara laughed nervously. “Not that much. Just a normal amount…” 

“Why don’t we decide what game we’re playing,” Maggie said as she perused Kara’s collection.

“Hello, Settlers of Catan,” Winn said picking up his box and waving it in the air.

“No!” Maggie, Alex and James all said at exactly the same time.

“Why don’t we let Lena pick since it’s her first night,” Kara suggested.

“Oh, no you guys just do what you normally do,” Lena said.

“No, please Kara’s right,” James said. “Everyone has their favorites, it’ll be nice to have someone else choose for a change.”

“Well, alright,” Lena said. “If you insist.” 

Kara gestured over to her shelf of board games for Lena to see her options. Lena hadn’t heard of any of these games. She and Lex only ever played chess, but you couldn’t play chess with six people. 

One title stuck out to her and she pulled it from the shelf. “Monopoly it is!” Kara said taking the box from Lena to go set it up on the table. 

“I call the top hat!” Winn said.

“Winn, let Lena pick first,” James said.

Winn grumbled to himself as Kara unboxed the game and pulled out the tokens. “Take your pick,” Kara said.

Lena looked at the pieces and then around at everyone as they anxiously waited for her to pick one. Kara was curious to see which one she picked. Your Monopoly token said a lot about you.

Lena moved her hand over the pieces and stopped over the top hat, she saw the worried look on Winn’s face gave him a smile and picked up the shoe that sat next to it. He sighed in relief and then looked up at her with a smile before grabbing the top hat for his own. 

“You’re going to fit in well here,” James said, picking up the car. 

“Yeah, you didn’t choose anyone’s normal piece,” Maggie said picking up the dog.

Kara picked up the thimble and Alex the battleship. 

They all rolled the dice and James won the opportunity to go first. Kara could tell that Lena was nervous. So Kara did her best to subtly tell Lena the rules of the game without explicitly explaining them, but Lena seemed to pick it right up.

Within an hour, Lena had control of most of the board and already had quite a few houses on her properties.

“That’ll be four-hundred dollars,” Lena said holding her hand out to Winn who landed on her Boardwalk space again. 

“Oh, man!” Winn said passing over his last hundreds. He only had a few twenties, a couple of fives and a small stack of ones left.

“Hey, at least you’re about to pass Go,” James said encouragingly.

Winn gave him a sideways glance of annoyance.

Kara rolled, and her token landed on free parking. She threw her hands up in celebration and then caught Lena’s worried expression that was looking passed her to the TV. Kara turned around and saw the city block that housed L-Corp on the screen, with flames appearing from a nearby building. Kara grabbed the remote and unmuted it.

“Traffic cams seem to have picked up an alien attack currently going on in downtown National City…”

Maggie and Alex’s phones started going off and they looked at each other quickly.

“I have to go,” Maggie said, getting up from the table.

“And I, uh, have to drive her,” Alex said. She shot a look at Kara letting her know that she was being summoned by the DEO.

“I have to go as well,” Lena said after Alex and Maggie had left the apartment.

“Why?” Kara asked confused as she followed Lena to the door.

“That’s right by L-Corp. I have to make sure no one has been harmed,” Lena said.

“Lena, you can’t go down there right now, it’s too dangerous.”

“I’ll be careful, I promise,” Lena said squeezing Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara’s heart thudded in her chest. She didn’t want Lena to go, especially where there might be trouble.

“I’ll stay a safe distance away. I won’t go to L-Corp until it’s been cleared,” Lena said. 

“Let me know you’re safe,” Kara said.

Lena gave her a smile and then left the apartment. Kara shut her door and turned back towards the TV and she relaxed slightly. A small figure was flying through the air. Lady Luna was there to save the day, but as the camera zoomed in on the masked hero, Kara realized that it wasn’t Lady Luna. The hair wasn’t dark enough, the colors of her suit weren’t right and logo upon her chest was new. The camera followed the heroine as she swooped down catching the falling side of a building before it crushed those below it. A few second later, another small figure flew into view and this time Kara was certain it was Lady Luna. 

The two heroes looked at each other for a moment. Lady Luna seemed to be surprised by the newcomer, but they quickly started to work together and within seconds they had the alien apprehended.

“Wow, it looks like National City has a new hero,” James said as the camera once again zoomed in on the mask that floated in the sky and waved at those cheering below.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Sorry this is up a bit late but we had today off so I decided to sleep in! Hope you all enjoy it!

The final three game night goers broke up not long after Alex, Maggie and Lena left the apartment. Winn had quickly claimed all of Lena’s properties stating that he had paid enough rent on all of them to own them anyways. James and Kara let him have the win and James stayed later to help clean the apartment.

“I told you, you don’t need to stay,” Kara said as James collected a few empty beer bottles from the living room.

“There’s not even that much to clean up,” James said.

“Which is exactly why you don’t need to help,” Kara said with a laugh.

“If I didn’t know you better I would think that you’re trying to get rid of me,” James teased.

Kara rolled her eyes as she placed the remaining pizza slices into one box. There was a little part of her that did want James to leave in hopes that Lady Luna would stop by. She wanted to ask her about the new hero, but she also wanted to see her. Lady Luna hadn’t flown in to check on Kara since their kiss. Kara was worried that she had done something wrong.

“So, bringing Lena to game night,” James said raising his eyebrows. “This thing getting serious?”

Kara rolled her eyes and blushed. “Nooo, we’re just friends.” Kara turned and placed the pizza box in the fridge after moving around a few things to make it fit.

James looked at her incredulously, but didn’t press. “Well, I like her. She’s great with Monopoly and great with Winn.”

“Did you see how he was looking at her like she was Superman?” Kara said, grabbing her dish towel and wiping down her island.

“I would have been so uncomfortable,” James admitted.

“Right?” Kara said shaking her head. “I can’t believe she offered to take him to L-Corp and show him some of the prototypes.”

“I think she has surpassed God status to him.” James chuckled. “But in all seriousness, I like Lena.”

“Yeah, I like her too,” Kara said, her voice pensive. She looked up and caught James smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and threw the dish towel at him.

James looked behind him at the clean apartment. “Well, I’m going to go. I have a story I need to finish.”

“Thanks James.” Kara didn’t need to specify what for. Most would have interpreted it as a thank you for helping clean the apartment, but she knew that he knew that it was more for approving of Lena, of looking past her Luthor name and getting to know her for her.

“Anytime, Kara,” James said. He grabbed his coat and Kara closed the door behind him securing all four of her locks. She turned off the light in the kitchen and walked over to her balcony checking that it was unlocked before going over and plopping down on the couch. She pulled the blanket off the back and curled up under it and turned the TV back on seeing if there were any updates about the alien attack. 

The news was reporting the story again, but there were no updates. Kara reached for her phone on the coffee table and scrolled through until she found Alex’s name.

Kara: Everyone safe?

It only took a few seconds for the three dots to appear in the corner.

Alex: Yes, but it’s going to be a long night.

Kara: Are they making you lead the new hero orientation?

Alex: I’m not answering that.

Kara laughed.

Kara: Well, have fun. Love you.

Alex replied with a heart emoji and Kara was about to lock her phone when she decided to scroll through her contacts instead. She landed on the name she was looking for and opened a new message.

Kara: Everything okay at L-Corp?

It took the three dots a little bit longer to appear, but they appeared fairly quickly nonetheless.

Lena: Yes, everyone is safe and accounted for.

Kara: Great! I hope there wasn’t too much damage done to the building.

Lena: Nothing that can’t be fixed.

Kara stared at the screen unsure how to reply, when she noticed the three dots appear again.

Lena: Thank you for inviting me to game night. I had a lot of fun.

Kara bit her lip as she read Lena’s words. She thought about what to say and then her smile grew.

Kara: What are friends for?

A moment later the red heart emoji appeared in the message and Kara let out a small squeal.

She held her phone close to her chest as her smile refused to leave her mouth.

*

A bang woke Kara from her sleep. She jolted up and blinked as she looked around her apartment. She was still on the couch, having fallen asleep watching the news. The TV was on—it was the only light on in the apartment—an infomercial for a hair removing solution had replaced the news. Her head whipped around to the other side of the apartment and fell on the open balcony doors. She sat up and looked around, knowing what it meant. 

“I hope I didn’t startle you,” a voice said from the darkness.

Kara jumped even though she had halfway been expecting to hear that voice.

“I’m sorry,” the low voice said. A shadowy figure stepped forward and into the light of the TV and Kara relaxed at the sight of Lady Luna.

“I didn’t think you would come back,” Kara said.

Lady Luna didn’t say anything at first. She kept her distance and stood behind the couch opposite of the one Kara was sitting on. 

“I didn’t think I would either,” Lady Luna said. “But I thought that you should be the first to know, the other woman out there with me tonight is known as Reign, she’s from my home planet, but we’re not related. She’s vowed to protect National City as I have. Do with that information as you like.”

Kara gathered up the blanket and pulled it off herself. She sat up and moved towards Lady Luna who took an equal step back to every Kara’s forward advancement.

Kara looked at her quizzically.

“Please, you don’t have to—”

“Yes, I do,” Lady Luna said. “I shouldn’t have…done what I did the last time we saw each other. I crossed a line.”

“There was no line,” Kara said taking another step forward.

Lady Luna held out her hand. “Please.” 

Kara stopped and looked at Lady Luna with pleading eyes.

“It’s not safe. I have enemies. If they were to catch wind of you, they might use you against me.”

“You sound just like my sister,” Kara said rolling her eyes and then she froze. She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head ever so slightly. “She told you to say that didn’t she? This is all her. God, I knew I shouldn’t have told her—”

“No, I’m glad you did because she’s right. My enemies, they have no moral ground. If they knew we…If they knew how much you meant to me, they would use you against me and it would work.”

Kara’s face softened as she began to understand Lady Luna’s words.

“I would do whatever they told me to do if it meant saving your life.”

Kara’s heart thudded in her chest and she could feel the tears prickling at her eyes. 

“No, you wouldn’t,” Kara said. “You might think that, but when it came down to it, if it was between me and the world you would choose the world. I would want you to choose the world.”

“I’m glad you think so highly of me,” Lady Luna said shaking her head. “But I don’t think you realize just how special you are, Kara.”

Kara’s stomach twirled as her name came off of Lady Luna’s lips. 

“I’m sorry, but this is the way it has to be,” Lady Luna said moving towards the balcony doors.

“No, wait, please don’t go.” The sob in her throat could be heard in her words. “Please, just give me one more night.”

Lady Luna stood still; her hands were in tight fists as she fought against her instinct to give Kara what she wanted.

Kara approached her slowly making no noise, but she was certain that Lady Luna knew she was there, moving towards her. Kara reached out and took Lady Luna’s hand in her own. She rubbed her fingers over the balled hand and it loosened enough for Kara to interlace her fingers and that was all it took. Lady Luna whipped around, and her lips were on Kara’s in an instant. 

Kara, hungry for more, wrapped her hand around Lady Luna’s neck pressing her closer wanting as much as she could get before—

Lady Luna pushed Kara off of her as she too pulled away. Their foreheads remained together as their breaths intertwined, deep from the whirlwind of affection.

“I’m sorry,” Lady Luna said and then she was gone.

*

A few pages were thrown down in front of her and Kara read the byline and recognized that it was the Reign story she had just submitted. She looked up at Snapper who was still standing next to her. “Good work Danvers,” Snapper said giving her a genuine smile before walking away. 

Kara looked down at the article and then picked it up, holding the paper in her hands. She had waited for years for Snapper to call her by her real name, to give her a real and true compliment unmarred by snark and an eyeroll, yet Kara couldn’t even rejoice in this feat. 

She wasn’t going to see Lady Luna anymore. There were going to be no more midnight visits on the balcony, no more darting eyes down to Kara’s chest as her heart beat quicken at the sight of her, no more talks about the past, no more kisses.

Kara pushed the article to the side. She didn’t care if it won her a Pulitzer, she never wanted to read it again. 

Kara could really use a friend and once again she wasn’t talking to Alex, not that she had told Alex this. But she figured she would get the hint when she realized Kara had turned on her read receipts and wasn’t responding to her texts. 

Kara opened her messages and clicked on Lena’s name. The red heart from the last time they had texted stared back at her and it made her feel a little warmer. 

Kara: Do you have time for coffee at Noonan’s today?

Kara stared at the phone for a few minutes, but the three dots never showed up. She pursed her lips and locked her phone. She looked over at James who was working on his computer.

“Hey James?” Kara asked.

He slowly turned his head, but kept his eyes on the computer as he continued to click away.

“Hmm?” James said.

“Do you want to get a coffee?”

“I can’t today, Kara, I have a lot to do with this new Reign story. Congrats on grabbing that exclusive information by the way.”

“Thanks,” Kara said defeated. 

“Oh, but if you do go out for coffee would you mind bringing me something back? I’m definitely going to need it,” James asked, still not prying his eyes from the computer.

Kara walked out of the bullpen and across the floor to where Winn was. He too was busy typing away on his computer.

“Hey Winn,” Kara said placing her hand on the back of his chair.

“Oh, hey Kara, are you having trouble with your computer?” Winn asked rotating his chair slightly to look at her.

“No, I was just wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee,” Kara said.

“I would love to, but Ms. Grant has insisted that I double check all the firewalls and other computer jargon that I’m pretty sure she just made up. She is worried that someone is going to steal the scoop since we have been so hot recently, or should I say you.” Winn placed his finger on Kara and made a sizzle sound.

She offered him a small smile. “Okay, do you want me to bring you something back?”

“Oh! Yes please! Hot chocolate—”

“With extra whipped cream,” Kara finished for him. Winn smiled and then turned his chair back around.

Kara took the elevator alone down to the lobby. She checked her phone when she got off the elevator, when she hit the sidewalk, after going two blocks, then four blocks, and then finally again when she reached Noonan’s and Lena still hadn’t replied. Kara ordered her latte and when Charlene handed it over to her she also handed over a sticky bun. 

“Oh, I didn’t order this,” Kara said.

“I know, but it looks like you need it,” Charlene said giving her a wink. 

Kara gave her a smile and sat down at her favorite table, but someone had switched the chair and it wobbled when she sat in it. Kara leaned slightly forward and then back again making it wobble back and forth, back and forth as she ate her sticky bun and drank her latte. She continued focusing on nothing except the movement of the chair.

Her phone vibrated on the table in front of her and Kara grabbed it quickly. She smiled when she saw Lena’s name on the lock screen, but it dropped when she read the text.

Lena: Sorry, can’t today. Busy finalizing things for the press conference.

Kara sighed and sat back in the chair dropping her phone onto the table.

Where was everyone when she needed them? 

She finished her coffee and went back to the register to order Winn and James’s coffees as well.

“And you know what, add a large black coffee to that as well,” Kara said getting an idea.

The barista rang up her order and a few minutes later handed her a cup tray with three to-go cups on it.

Kara dropped an extra few dollars in the tip jar and walked out of the restaurant turning left towards L-Corp.

She walked into the building as she had done many times and took the elevator to Lena’s office. She smiled at Jess who sat at her desk. “Hi Jess,” she said as she moved towards Lena’s office.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Danvers, but you can’t go in there,” Jess said jumping up and blocking Kara’s path.

“But Ms. Luthor said I was always welcome,” Kara said confused.

“She did, but she’s in the middle of some very grueling work and asked that no one, even you, be shown in,” Jess said.

Kara’s heart dropped into her stomach.

“Oh,” Kara said, looking to the floor half embarrassed and half trying not to cry. “I just wanted to give her some coffee.” Kara nodded to the cup that had only black coffee in it.

“I’ll make sure she gets it, Ms. Danvers,” Jess said taking the cup out of the holder. Kara looked at the double doors and then back at Jess. 

“Thanks,” she said quietly before turning and leaving the building.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone!!!! I hope your weekend was as fantastic as mine, if not I hope this update brings some joy to your life even though there's not really any super happy moments in it...but pain is good too right? At least it's not as bad as the next chapter...

There were three loud knocks on Kara’s door, which Kara chose to ignore. She knew who was on the other side of it and she didn’t want to talk to her.

Three more knocks came. “Kara, I know you’re in there!”

Again, Kara stayed quiet.

“Damn it, Kara, you know I can outlast you! Open this door now or I am going to jump from a helicopter onto your balcony…you know I have the resources to do so!”

Kara groaned and got up off the couch and unlocked the door, but she didn’t open it. She wanted to give herself time to get back to the couch before Alex barged it. She had made it about halfway before the door swung open.

“Where the hell have you been? I have been texting you all day,” Alex said. She slammed the door shut behind her, not because she was mad, she just tended to do that a lot.

Kara didn’t say anything until she was back on the couch and under the covers. “I know, I ignored them.”

“I know, I saw the read receipts, kind of petty don’t you think?”

Kara just shrugged. 

Alex plopped down next to Kara and reached for part of the blanket, but Kara curled it around her arms, so Alex couldn’t have any of it.

“Okay, what did I do? Because I honestly do not know.”

Kara shot her a glare.

“No, we don’t do this,” Alex said. “We don’t give each other the silent treatment. We talk it out. We communicate so tell what you’re upset about.”

Kara sighed. Alex was right. Eliza always made sure that they talked it out. That things didn’t build up. They all knew what happened when Kara let things build up.

“You told Lady Luna that she shouldn’t see me anymore,” Kara said. 

Alex let out a sigh and fell back against the couch. “She told you, huh?”

“No, I figured it out. She used the same reason you had given me when I told you we kissed,” Kara explained. 

“I’m sorry that you’re upset with me, but I’m not sorry that she listened.”

Kara just shook her head.

“Kara, you don’t see the shit that I see every day. You don’t see the bodies. You don’t see the faces when we tell someone that the person they loved is gone because they decided to get involved with alien politics. I have told too many people that their family is gone, and I swear I will not be on the receiving end of that again.” Alex was intense. The tears brimmed at her eyes which told Kara she was serious. She was scared. Alex never cried, not unless it was something big.

Kara took a deep sigh and threw her head back. 

“She can protect me, Alex; you can protect me,” she argued.

Alex shook her head. “For now, maybe. But even Kryptonians have a weakness Kara and I’m only human.”

“Are you sure about that?” Kara halfheartedly teased.

Alex gave her a soft smile. “Come ‘ere,” Alex said opening up her arms. Kara looked at her for a second before snuggling up to her. Alex kissed her on the head and whispered, “I’m sorry, Kara.”

Kara didn’t completely forgive her. She understood where Alex was coming from, but at the same time it was her life. If she wanted to risk it then she should be able to, but she didn’t say this to Alex, because she understood the fear of losing the only family she had left.

*

The sound of a camera shutter went off three times as James took photos of the growing crowd. In front of them was a popup stage that held twelve chairs and a podium as well as a large curtain. There were security guards everywhere ensuring that no one saw behind the curtain until it was time. “Quite the turn out,” James said pulling his camera away from his face to look at the shots he just took.

“Yeah, well the social media department at L-Corp has been building this thing up,” Kara said, looking around. She knew she wasn’t going to see her just yet, but Kara could hope, right? She hadn’t seen Lena all week, despite trying to make plans with her almost every single day. 

Lena: I’m sorry, I can’t I have to finalize plans for the press conference.

Lena: I’m sorry, the new tech still has a few bugs we have to deal with before the press conference.

Lena: I would love to get Noonan’s with you, but we just ordered in.

Kara had stared suspiciously at the word “we” who was “we” referring to? The L-Corp board members? Investors? Sam? 

Kara tried not to think too much about it, but really it was all that was running through her brain. She missed Lena. She missed their talks. She missed her laugh and she missed her touch. Her warm touch and soft porcelain skin that always sent a warm rush through Kara.

She couldn’t wait until this was all over and she could have her friend back.

“It looks like they’re going to be starting soon,” James said placing her hand on Kara’s back to guide her towards the stage. 

There was seating at the front of the conference for the press, but to get to that section you had to pass by a guard.

“Name and affiliation?” a bored looking man with a clipboard asked when Kara approached him.

“Kara Danvers and James Olsen CatCo World Wide Media,” Kara said.

The man looked at his clipboard and then up at Kara. 

“Follow Hector,” he said nodding towards a tall lanky man who seemed very nervous.

The guard flashed the clipboard to Hector and Hector nodded before walking to the front row. He gestured to two chairs right in the middle. They had little “reserved” card on them which Hector picked up so that Kara and James could sit down.

“Ms. Luthor wanted to make sure that you had the best seat in the house,” Hector said. 

Kara smiled at him and thanked him. Hector returned the smile and then his face dropped as he looked away. “No, Kevin, I said seven chairs per a row not eight!” Hector stomped off and Kara looked at James.

A few minutes later the board took the stage, and everyone stated clapping. Lena was the last to take the stage and although everyone else sat in chairs at the back of the stage, she headed straight for the podium.

“Thank you all for joining me today,” Lena’s eyes fell on Kara and Kara gave her a little wave which made Lena’s smile grow.

“As many of you know L-Corp is dedicated to furthering technology to improve the world and as some of you may not know that takes quite a lot of effort and man—or should I say woman—power.” There were a few chuckles from the crowd at that. “Although, I have been more than able to run this company on my own, I know I could get a lot more done if I had an extra brain, pair of eyes, and set of hands. Unfortunately, I have yet figure out how to put all of that onto myself, so instead I have decided to work with a partner. Everyone I’d like to introduce you to a dear friend of mine and new L-Corp partner, Samantha Arias.”

As the rest of the crowd started to cheer as Sam came on stage, Kara just looked at the stage with shock. She wondered why Lena hadn’t told her this. Kara tried to hide her jealousy and eventually managed to start clapping along with the rest of the crowd.

“Thank you,” Sam said into the microphone. “It is my pleasure to be joining the L-Corp team. I have seen the wonders in technological advancements that it has produced in past and current years and I hope that I live up to its reputation and continue to make this world a better place.”

The crowd clapped again, and Kara pursed her lips. L-Corp’s reputation hadn’t been great before Lena took it over. It had nothing to do with the company, only the girl who ran it.

“And I think that it’s time that we unveil our latest jump in technology. Lena?” Sam took a side step away from the podium to make room for Lena. 

“Ladies and gentleman,” Lena said standing in front of the podium as Sam placed her hand on a rope hanging down in front of the curtain. “I present to you the latest advancement in transportation.”

Sam pulled the rope and the curtain slowly slipped away. “An Inter-galaxy portal.”

Everyone’s mouths dropped open as they looked at the large metal arch. “With this portal, aliens from all galaxies will be able to travel to Earth in seconds. Dangerous space travel will no longer be a worry to those wishing to visit or even stay and those who wish to return to their origin planet may do so without taking a long trek.”

Lena was beaming. It was definitely impressive that she had figured out how to create a portal, but at the same time something didn’t quite sit right with Kara.

“The floor is open for questions,” Lena said, her eyes automatically moving towards Kara.

It took Kara a beat to realize that she was wanting her to ask a question. Kara raised her hand and Lena ignored all the others screaming her name. “Ms. Danvers?” she said professionally.

“You’re opening our world to galaxies of aliens. What kind of safety issues does this now pose for the people of Earth? How easy would it be for a whole fleet of an alien race to come and try to take Earth as their own?” Kara asked.

There was a bit of disappointment in Lena’s face, but she hid it well. “We have implemented a series of safety features for those very reasons. The portal this size can only handle a few aliens at a time, nothing that couldn’t be controlled. Plus, to access the portal, it’s necessary to have certain coordinates, coordinates that currently only myself and my partner know.” Lena paused a waited for more hands to go up. She pointed to a man a few rows back with a slightly balding head. “Yes?”

“What kind of economic impact will this device have on our city? Is there an opportunity for more jobs to be made available?”

“Yes, certainly. It is my hope that we will develop a larger, permanent portal that can handle more presence coming through. This would be something that would be monitored much like our borders and operate on a system like an airport. Setting up stations throughout the galaxies with planets that have shown that they mean us no harm. To get this setup and maintained we would need extensive support, thus creating jobs for not only humans, but also our alien friends.”

Lena chose another reporter, a redhead with large glasses. “You said that you would like to treat this like we do our borders, does that mean you plan on inviting the government to control it?”

“We will definitely be working with the government on rules and regulations regarding the portal and transportation, however, it is my hope that it will remain within the primary care of L-Corp. That is all I have for you. Thank you for coming.”

People started clapping and Lena waved as she exited the stage with Sam taking her arm. They were followed by a security detail out of the park where the press conference was being held and back towards L-Corp.

“I’ll meet you back at the office,” Kara said, clearly not thrilled by Lena’s announcement.

“Go get the scoop,” James said letting her go freely. 

Kara moved quickly back to L-Corp. She knew none of the other reporters would do what she was about to do, but Lena was a friend and Kara hoped that she would see her.

“Hello Ms. Danvers,” Jess said from behind her desk.

“I need to see Lena,” Kara said without greeting. 

“I’m not sure if she’s— Hey!”

Kara ignored Jess and went straight for the double doors that led into Lena’s office. She sat on the white couch with Sam next to her a half-empty champagne flute in both their hands. 

“Kara?” Lena said slightly surprised, but not full upset at seeing Kara enter unannounced. “What—”

“Can I speak to you alone, Lena?” Kara asked, eyeing Sam. 

Lena’s semi-pleasant surprise turned to offended shock. Sam held up her flute in a cheers motion and then downed the rest of her glass. 

She grabbed another flute and the bottle of champagne. “I think I’ll see if Jess wants to celebrate,” Sam said getting up off the couch and moving towards the door. She kept her eyes on Kara who refused to look at her. 

Kara heard the door shut behind her and she uncrossed her arms and relaxed slightly.

“Kara, what the hell is going on? First the question at the press conference and now this? I thought we were friends.”

“And I thought you were a genius,” Kara said. 

“Excuse me?”

“Lena, this portal is entirely too dangerous to even be conceived, let alone actually created.”

“No, it’s not. It’s perfectly safe, Kara. I thought you would like this. I thought you were okay with aliens immigrating here.”

“Of course, I’m okay with that. That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Then what is it?” 

“Not all aliens are good Lena and most of them don’t trust us yet. Lady Luna and Superman are already fighting those who want to do us harm every day and now you want to provide an easy access point for them to just invade our planet and outnumber the heroes we have.”

“That won’t happen, Kara. I told you that I have a system in place—”

“And what if that system fails?” There was a beat of silence between them. “We have aliens here that are refugees and I welcome them. I like that they feel safe enough to come to this planet, but Lena, they are refugees because other aliens attack their home worlds, destroyed them and those are the aliens that I’m worried about.”

“Even without the portal they could still come here, Kara,” Lena argued.

“Yes, but they would have to arrive by ship. They would have to approach our atmosphere. It would give us time to prepare so that we could defend ourselves and those that have sought refuge.”

“Kara, with this device we could change the world. Not only would aliens be able to come here, but we could go out there!” Lena pointed out the window and up to the sky. “We could learn from other planets and species, gather information and technology, we can become the leader of the scientific advancements and save the world. Kara don’t you see? We could have complete control.”

“Be careful Lena, you’re starting to sound like Lex.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She saw Lena’s face go from shock, to hurt, to anger as Kara’s words hit her.

Lena raised her head high and pursed her lips. Her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at her best friend. “I think you should leave, Kara.”

Kara nodded once, knowing that her words were harsh, but also feeling like they were true. Control, power, they were one in the same and they were exactly what Lex had wanted. 

Kara walked silently to the doors that led out of Lena’s office. She placed one hand on the handle and then stopped and turned to look at the CEO. “I hope you realize the danger that you have put us all in.” 

Lena’s poised face faltered as her lips came apart at Kara’s words. Kara looked at her for just a moment longer before pulling the door open and leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little rough on poor Kara, but it is definitely something that she needed to go through.

“Ponytail, where’s your piece on Lady Luna’s school bus save?” Snapper asked, coming up to Kara as she sat at the table in the middle of the bullpen. It had been almost two weeks since her fight with Lena. There had been no calls or texts, although, Kara didn’t attempt to contact her either.

“Uh, I didn’t write a story on that,” Kara said, her voice soft and tired.

“Why not?” Snapper asked.

“Because I was busy with the piece on alien jobs in National City,” Kara said pushing the article she was working on towards Snapper.

He picked it up and then put it back down again so quickly that Kara was certain he couldn’t have even read the byline.

“What is this? I didn’t say you could write this,” Snapper said.

“Yeah, well you also didn’t tell me to write a Lady Luna story,” Kara quipped back.

“She’s your source, Blondie, it’s a given that you write on it,” Snapper said his hand gesturing his anger.

“She’s not my source anymore,” Kara said getting up from the table. She didn’t have anywhere to go really, but she also didn’t want to stand in the middle of the bullpen getting yelled at by Snapper.

“You lost her as a source!” Snapper yelled getting the attention of everyone around them. He followed her out of the door. “What did you do to piss her off?” 

“Nothing,” Kara said. She flashed back to Lady Luna’s goodbye kiss and she could feel the tears brimming in her eyes. She wouldn’t cry. Not at work.

“Fine, then call up your Luthor friend and get an exclusive update on her portal,” Snapper said.

“I can’t,” Kara said still maneuvering her way through the large office floor. She was starting to feel hot. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest and it was hard for her to breathe. The office noises started to fade away and all she could focus on was the uncomfortable temperature of her body, her heart, and keeping everything in. She needed to keep moving.

“Why? Because you have another alien rights piece to write?”

“No, because I lost her as a source too,” Kara said. She had lost everything. If she stopped moving she would have to deal with it all.

“You did what?” Snapper reached out to grab Kara’s shoulder to stop her, but this movement triggered something in her. That night, months ago, unwanted rough hands on her body, helplessness, pain. Not again. 

Kara turned, and her fist met skin before her brain even registered what happened. Snapper stood in front of her slightly hunched over holding his face. Everyone in the office stared at her. All Kara could hear was her own breathing, haggard and worn.

“Get your things and don’t come back,” Snapper said slow and calm.

At first, Kara didn’t move. She wasn’t sure what was going on or why she did what she just did.

“GO!” Snapper yelled causing her to jump and then Kara ran, not back to the bullpen to get her things, not to the elevator to wait for it to take her out, but to the stairs. She needed to keep moving because if she stopped she would have to deal with it all. 

*

Kara paced her apartment in just her underwear. She was hot. Why was she so hot? The feel of clothes against her body was too much so she had stripped them off and they lay haphazardly on the floor in different parts of her apartment. 

She rubbed her hands over her arms and felt the goosebumps that rose on her skin. How could she be hot and have goosebumps. Her breaths were quick and uneven, her chest hurt from the irregular breathing, but she couldn’t stop. She couldn’t calm down. Her vision blurred from the tears in her eyes and she could feel the glasses on her face. Every millimeter of plastic that rubbed against her face was too much for her. It was all too much for her. She pulled her glasses off and dropped them to the floor as well. She heard them clank against the floor, but didn’t spare a thought to worry that she might have broken them. 

She rubbed her hands against her face hard. She could feel the heat coming off of it and, so she rubbed it harder over and over again, spreading her tears across her cheeks.

There was a knock, but Kara didn’t hear it. She couldn’t hear anything except her own drowning breaths. She needed air. She needed so much air. She threw open the balcony doors and then moved to the window. She tried to pry it open, but it made her stop moving for too long, so she moved on to the next and the next until she was back at the first one.

There might have been another knock, Kara wasn’t sure. She just needed to keep moving. Keep moving. Keep moving. And then there were hands on her. They weren’t large and rough, they were long and skinny and soft and familiar. These hands had played with her hair, and brushed tears from her cheek. These hands, these hands made her stop moving. Kara looked up. A blurry figure with short brown hair stood in front of her a few inches shorter than her. It wore all black against sun-kissed skin.

“Alex,” Kara gasped out.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Alex said softly. She kept her hands on Kara’s arms. Keeping her still. Keeping her standing. 

Kara shook her head. “They’re gone Alex. They are all gone.”

“Kara, it’s okay, just breathe.” Alex took a few deep breaths to try and get Kara to do the same.

But Kara just shook her head more intensely.

“They’re gone, Alex. I lost them and I’m never getting them back!”

Alex pulled Kara closer to her, wrapping her as tightly as she could in her arms. Kara’s legs began to give and they both sunk to the floor.

“I’ve lost everything! I’ve lost everyone, again.”

*

Kara knew she hadn’t been asleep. She was way too exhausted to have gotten any sleep, but she’d woken up in away. She was gaining control of herself again, becoming aware.

She was on the floor. Sprawled on the hardwood. She could feel the cool planks against her skin. Although there was nothing under her, the blanket from the back of the couch was over her. She held on tightly to a black jeaned and booted leg as her head rested easily on the same thigh. Alex.

Kara rubbed her fingers against the coarse material and long fingers combed through her hair.

“Are you back?” Alex’s voice was soft and patient, but also tired.

Kara didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say. Sure, she was aware, but she wasn’t back. Not really.

“Kara?” Alex said. “You promised you would tell me if it got bad again.”

Kara was quiet for a moment feeling her sister’s words. She needed to feel.

“I know,” Kara said. Her voice was so small and high. Full of tears still needing to be spent. “I’m sorry.”

Alex shifted slightly below her, pulling Kara more onto her lap. She leaned forward and hugged Kara’s back, but Kara didn’t move. She didn’t respond. She just closed her eyes.

*

This time Kara was certain that she had slept. She was still exhausted. Her body ached and felt heavy, but she also wasn’t on the floor anymore. She was in her bed, her comforter tucked in tight around her.

She could hear a muffled voice coming from the other room. Alex, on the phone. Kara focused. She could hear Alex’s footsteps as she paced around the island. She could hear the gentle thud as the beer bottle touched the counter top, but Alex’s words weren’t coming through clear.

Kara slowly got up, pushing herself up off the bed, but keeping the comforter wrapped around her. She was so cold. Why was she so cold?

She looked down and realized she was still just in her underwear and bra. She should put on clothes, but she didn’t feel like it. Instead, she got out of bed and walked into the other room.

When she appeared in the doorway Alex looked up at her a little shock in her expression. She now leaned on the island, a beer bottle in front of her. She had her cellphone to her ear and was playing idly with the bottle cap.

“She’s awake now,” Alex said, her eyes following Kara as she moved from the bedroom to the couch. “Yeah, I will.” Alex paused for a moment listening to whoever was on the other line. “Okay, I love you too, bye.” Alex hung up the phone and abandoned it and her beer bottle on the island and moved towards the couch. She sat next to Kara who leaned over until she was resting completely against her older sister.

“Are you ready to talk about it?” Alex asked.

“How did I get into my bed?” Kara asked ignoring her question.

Alex sighed. “James came by with your stuff that you left at work. I had him move you.”

Kara looked down at her body and although, currently, it was covered with the comforter, Alex understood what she was asking.

“You had the couch blanket wrapped around you, don’t worry.”

Kara nodded against Alex’s lap.

“Kara?” Alex asked after a moment of silence.

Kara didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to tell Alex how badly she had messed everything up.

“Kara, if you don’t talk to me then I have instructions from Mom to admit you to a psychiatric hospital,” Alex threatened.

“I don’t need a hospital,” Kara said pathetically.

“Kara, you had a mental breakdown. I think a hospital is exactly what you need,” Alex said.

Kara sat up, no longer wanting to touch her sister. She pulled the blanket tight around her, keeping herself covered.

“I’m sure you’ll be happy to hear that Snapper isn’t going to press charges. You can thank James for that. He mentioned that grabbing you was inappropriate and that HR would probably have some things to say about it,” Alex said.

“But I’m assuming I’m still fired,” Kara said.

“Jury is still out on that one, but I do think you need a break,” Alex said. She reached out to take Kara’s hand, but Kara pulled it away.

A look of hurt appeared on Alex’s face.

“Kara, please talk to me. Why didn’t you tell me it was getting bad?”

“Because it just snuck up on me,” Kara said. “I was fine. I was working and then Snapper was yelling at me about losing Lady Luna and I just…”

“Oh Kara, is that what you meant when you said you’d lost them? You were talking about Lady Luna?”

“Lady Luna, Lena…you.” Kara started fidgeting with her fingers and focusing on them.

“Me? You’ve never lost me, and you never will,” Alex said.

“I did lose you, Alex. I don’t know when, but somewhere I did. You have Maggie and a job that I can’t know about and ‘my best interest at heart,’ but you don’t even know what that is.”

“Kara what are you talking abo—?” 

“Lady Luna,” Kara said cutting her off. “You told her to stay away from me to keep me safe, but in doing so you took away someone that I loved.”

Alex’s mouth opened slightly in shock. “Kara, I—”

“Didn’t know? That’s my point, Alex. You didn’t know. You used to always know. Sometimes, you even knew before I did. Everyone’s left me, or I’ve left them. You can’t fix this, Alex. You can’t fix me.”

“Kara Zorel Danvers, you listen to me.” Alex sat up and leaned forward so that Kara had no choice but to look at her. “You are not broken. You may be hurt, but you are not broken. Nothing within you needs to be fixed. You have survived more than anyone on this earth should have to endure and you have come through stronger than before. I know you’re hurting and I’m sorry for any part I played in that. But I am not going anywhere. No matter what happens you will always have me, do you understand that?”

Kara felt the tears brimming at her eyes.

“Don’t hold them back, Kara,” Alex said, noticing them. “Let them out. You can’t hold everything in. I’m here for you.”

Kara did as she was told. She stopped holding back.

“I’m here for you,” Alex said pulling her in for another hug.

Kara heard her front door open and close. She looked up and saw Eliza standing there, grocery bags in her hands and her head slightly tilted to the side. Kara kept crying as she opened her arms reaching for Eliza, who dropped the bags to the ground and joined her daughters on the couch.

*

The family spent days in Kara’s apartment. Sometimes Kara cried, sometimes Alex cried and sometimes they laughed so hard it turned into crying. Eliza had made some of Kara’s favorite foods, which Kara barely touched at first. Eliza insisted that Kara start going to therapy. She had an appointment in a few days; one Alex threatened she would make go no matter the forced needed.

They watched musicals and eventually Kara started eating again and put on clothes, sweatpants and a t-shirt was the only thing Kara agreed to wear. 

Alex made two phone calls a day. One to Maggie, and one to the DEO to request another day off. Hank, Alex’s boss had been pretty generous since National City now had two superheroes keeping watch over the city. Alex had tried to switch the channels when they caught footage of the duo flying in the sky as they stopped a pair of bank robbers, but Kara had stopped her hand and looked at the girl with wonder. 

After the third day, Hank could no longer extend Alex’s leave. He needed her to help out with some suspicious activity. 

“We’re running low on milk and bread and also ice cream, I can pick some up on my way home, but I don’t know what time that will be and so if you’re going to crave it you might want Mom to go pick up some and—"

“Alex, I’ll be—”

Alex gave her a look. The word “fine” had been banned from Kara’s vocabulary. “I’ll be able to make it through without out you. We’ll just watch The Wizard of Oz again and I’ll make Eliza yell at me for singing and it will be like you never left.”

Alex shot her a look and then sighed and kissed her sister on the head. “Call me if you need anything,” Alex said.

Kara nodded.

“Have a good day at work, Honey,” Eliza said coming out from the bathroom. Alex waved at her and then left the apartment. 

Eliza sat next to Kara on the couch and Kara curled herself into a ball as Eliza hit play on the movie. They were about halfway through it when Kara suddenly felt gross. She hadn’t changed her clothes in three days. She hadn’t showered in probably four, or maybe it was five, it was long enough that she had lost count. Her hair was oily, and her skin felt clogged and she couldn’t take it anymore. 

She got up from the couch without a word and went straight to the bathroom. She turned the water on and peeled off her clothes and jumped into the shower before it was fully hot. She washed her hair twice and her skin three times and when she stepped out of the water thirty minutes later, she felt like a new person.

She went through her usual after shower routine. She lotioned her skin, blow-dried her hair and then put on real clothes. Jeans and a blouse. She pinned her hair back and she started to feel like herself again.

When she stepped from the bedroom and looked out into her apartment, Eliza was still there, cleaning up the living room, the movie paused. 

“Feel better, Sweetie?” Eliza asked.

Kara looked around the room and realized that she couldn’t keep looking at it. She couldn’t stay confined to these walls. She went to the door and started putting on her shoes.

“Where are you going?” Eliza asked.

“Um, to the store. We need milk, bread, and ice cream,” Kara said keeping her eyes averted from Eliza.

“Okay, let me just grab my purse and—”

“No, I want to go alone,” Kara said, grabbing her jacket off the hook by the door, she needed to get out of there.

“Are you sure?” Eliza said cautiously.

“Yup, I’m positive.” Kara grabbed her purse and rushed out of the apartment. The moment she opened the door to the outside she paused and took a deep breath. Yes, this was so much better. The sun shone brightly down on her and Kara closed her eyes feeling the rays on her skin. 

She started walking, it wasn’t exactly towards the store, at least not the one right around the corner, but she was certain she would come across a grocery store eventually heading in this direction. 

Kara kept her head up high as she walked. She looked at the people she passed and gave them a smile, most weren’t looking up to notice, but Kara hadn’t seen anybody other than her mother and sister in days. It was a great feeling to be around people again in fresh clothes and clean hair. 

Kara felt a rush of air hit her back and then she was rushed up into the sky. It took Kara a few second to realize what was going on and she smiled when she finally took in Lady Luna holding her bridal style as she flew them through the air.

Lady Luna didn’t say anything; she didn’t even look at Kara until she touched down on top of a roof in downtown National City.

She slowly released Kara’s legs and kept a firm grip on her until she was certain that Kara had her balance. 

“What did you do that for?” Kara asked as she took a step away from the superhero.

“I’ve been waiting for you to be alone,” Lady Luna said, her voice in its usual vibrato disguise.

“Why?” Kara asked. She crossed her arms over her chest. The fall air had officially arrived, and Kara was chilled on top of the building.

“I wanted to make sure that you were okay after…well…,” Lady Luna said. She took a step toward Kara, placing her hand tentatively on her arm.

Kara took a step forward welcoming the small sign of affection.

“How did you know about that?” Kara asked, her eyes drifting to the floor in embarrassment.

“Who do you think told your sister that you were having a panic attack?”

Kara looked at her curiously and now Lady Luna blushed slightly.

“I may have continued to keep an ear out for you. I couldn’t just let you go.” Her voice was barely a whisper, but the wind carried it right to Kara’s ears.

Kara took a step forward, closing the gap between them even more. She reached up to cup Lady Luna’s face and her fingers played with the string that kept the mask on Lady Luna’s face.

Lady Luna’s breath stuttered, and Kara slowly pulled her hand away.

Lady Luna closed her eyes and took a step back.

“Please don’t go,” Kara said. “I need you.”

Lady Luna shook her head. “You don’t need me, Kara.”

“Yes, I do. I’ve already lost so many people so many things that are important to me. My parents, CatCo, Lena. Please don’t let me lose you too.”

“What happened with CatCo and Ms. Luthor?” Lady Luna asked keeping her distance, but not moving farther away.

“Well, I kind of punched my boss,” Kara said as she fidgeted with her fingers. “But, he kind of deserved it. And Lena, Lena created something that is so dangerous, and she doesn’t even see it.”

“The portal,” Lady Luna said with a knowing nod. 

“Yeah,” Kara said. “I said something that I shouldn’t have. Something that really hurt her.” Kara sat on an air-conditioning unit and leaned forward curling into herself to try to warm herself up. The wind was really starting to pick up.

Lady Luna sat next to her. She took her cape and wrapped it around Kara’s shoulders. Kara looked up at her and smiled as she pulled the fabric tighter around her.

“Ms. Luthor is a smart woman. She knows that things can be dangerous especially when it comes to alien technology, which is why she consulted with me before she used the tech that Ms. Arias brought to her to make the portal.”

Kara’s mouth fell open in shock. “You know Lena? You knew she was making the portal and you were okay with it?”

Lady Luna nodded. “On this planet, I am made of steel. I don’t bend. I don’t break, but on Krypton, I was just like you.” Lady Luna reached over and ran her thumb over the scar on Kara’s forehead, from the plane crash. “I was only able to escape my planet because my parents had resources and knowledge of the impending collapse, but just think about all of the Kryptonians that could have been saved if there had been a portal to another world. I can protect this city from any alien force that means to cause it harm and I can also welcome any alien that needs a place of sanctuary.”

“You want there to be a way to save other planets from the fate of your own,” Kara said.

Lady Luna nodded. “Even if it means I might have to work a little overtime.”

Kara smiled at the joke and then her mouth dropped. “It doesn’t matter now. There’s no way Lena will forgive me for what I said.”

“I think you’d be surprised on how much a little apology will do.”

Kara looked at Lady Luna suspiciously.

“She may have spent that last week or two talking about you almost every time I’ve seen her.”

“Really?” Kara said shocked. 

Lady Luna smiled at her. “What can I say Ms. Danvers, you have quite the effect on people.”

They looked into each other’s eyes and Kara saw it then, those green eyes begging her to move closer, so Kara did as she closed her eyes, but her lips never touched anything. Kara opened her eyes, but no one was there. She looked around, but knew that Lady Luna had vanished and left her stranded on the roof.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of this fic so things are finally starting to come together. Hope you enjoy!

“Where was this grocery store? The moon?” Alex said when Kara finally walked through the door hours later, her hand empty of grocery bags. Alex noticed this and looked at her with an arched brow.

“Sorry, I just needed to get out of the apartment for a bit,” Kara said. “And then I lost track of time.”

“And left your phone here,” Alex said picking it up off the kitchen island.

“Where’s Eliza?” Kara asked, setting her purse down by the door and hanging up her jacket.

“The store,” Alex said. “She decided to make dinner for you, me…and Maggie.”

“You told her about Maggie?” Kara asked rushing over to the island.

“No, she heard me talking to her one night and could tell that I was talking to someone that was more than just a friend and then she guilted me into inviting ‘him’ over for dinner. She actually made me call with her standing right in front of me.”

“Yeesh,” Kara said. “So, she still doesn’t know that Maggie is well Maggie.”

“Nope, so I would really appreciate it if you would have another break down tonight, so she will be too focused on that to realize I’m dating a girl.”

“Ooh,” Kara said.

“Too soon?” Alex asked arching her brow and taking a sip of her beer.

Kara laughed. It wasn’t too soon. Not when it was coming Alex’s mouth. Kara was actually happy that this dinner was going to happen. It made it feel like her life was getting back to normal.

*

“Are you sure this guy doesn’t have any dietary restrictions?” Eliza said as she stirred a pot of pasta in the kitchen.

“Yeah, Mom, you’re good,” Alex yelled from the sofa. 

She turned to Kara with wide eyes and mouthed the words “help me.”

Kara laughed. 

There was a knock at the door just as the timer started going off for the pasta. Alex leaped from the couch and rushed out the door closing it before Eliza could see who was behind it.

Kara knew that Alex was out there prepping herself and Maggie for what was about to happen. Kara thought it was a little silly that Alex was freaking out so much. Eliza had been great with Kara’s coming out and Alex had been there for all of it. She had seen how accepting Eliza had been, but she was still scared.

Eliza quickly strained the pasta and wiped her hands. She ensured everything was turned off before standing at the end of the island waiting for Alex and Maggie to enter.

It was another minute or so before the door finally opened, and Alex and Maggie entered the apartment hand in hand.

“Mom, I’d like you to meet, Maggie, my girlfriend,” Alex said nervously.

Eliza smiled and opened her arms wide. “Maggie, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She pulled Maggie in for a hug and Alex visibly relaxed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Mrs. Danvers,” Maggie said returning the hug.

“Please, call me Eliza. I’ve made chicken parmesan and spaghetti noodles. Alex said that you basically like everything, so I hope that’s okay.”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Maggie said.

“Great! Well, why don’t you all sit at the table and I’ll bring everything over,” Eliza said.

“Oh, would you like some help?” Maggie asked as Kara and Alex went straight to the table.

“Oh, I like this one, Alex,” Eliza said. 

Alex and Kara laughed from the table. Kara reached out and took Alex’s hand giving it a squeeze. Alex looked at her and let out a sigh of relief. 

They were going to be okay. They were both going to be okay.

*

Eliza decided to leave two days later. Kara had gotten fully dressed both those days. She was eating regularly, and she went to the therapist appointment without complaint and even set up another one the next week. 

Kara was doing better. She had even started looking for another job and had started a blog to keep her reporting skills fresh. 

James and Winn had come over for game night and Eliza bested them in Sorry. Kara was starting to feel normal again, but there was one thing that was still missing.

Kara walked into the L-Corp building nervously. She had thought about texting Lena to let her know that she wanted to talk, but she didn’t know what to say. She felt like texting was too casual and she needed to see Lena in person. 

When she reached Lena’s office, Jess sat behind her desk and she looked at Kara and then at the Lena’s office door. 

“Don’t worry,” Kara said holding her hands up in surrender. “I’m not going to go in there unless she wants to see me.”

Jess looked at her for another moment before picking up the phone and hitting a few buttons. 

“Ms. Danvers is here to see you,” Jess said. 

There was a long pause from Jess as Lena spoke.

“Okay,” Jess said nodding. She hung up the phone and then went back to working on what she was working on before Kara entered. Kara stood there awkwardly not sure what to do. Had Lena told her to just ignore Kara? Was Lena going to come out and meet her?

A minute later Jess looked up and said, “You can go in now.”

It took Kara a moment to register the words. She blinked a few times before moving towards the double doors.

Lena sat behind her desk. Her hair pulled tightly in a bun. She wore a purple blouse with a low cut neckline and slacks. She looked good. 

She looked up when Kara entered. Her face was hard at first, but slowly it softened.

“Hi, Lena. Thanks for seeing me,” Kara said. 

Lena stood up from her desk and walked around it, coming closer to Kara.

“You’re welcome,” Lena said struggling to meet Kara’s eyes.

“I know that this probably doesn’t mean much, but I needed to say it. I’m sorry for what I said. I should have gotten all the facts before I judged your intent. Lady Luna told me that you consulted with her on the portal before you made it. You ensured that she would be able to handle it and anything that came through it. You’re not like Lex. You care about both sides.”

“Thank you, for apologizing,” Lena said. “But I could have been a little more transparent with the portal as well. It probably would have been beneficial for me to disclose that I had been working with two aliens on the project and that my major intention was to bring more aliens here for their protection and not to better the human race somehow.”

As Lena spoke she had moved closer to Kara. 

“The aliens are a part of our world now. Or did you miss the passing of the Alien Amnesty Act.”

Lena smiled. “No, I saw it. Although, my favorite writer seems to have disappeared and I couldn’t read it from her point of view,” Lena teased.

“Yeah, I was going through some stuff,” Kara said. “And in the process, I kind of lost my job.”

Lena looked at her with surprise. 

“I know, I would love to tell you about it. Could we grab lunch sometime this week?”

“Yeah, I would like that,” Lena said.

Kara smile, and Lena smiled back and then they were hugging, and it felt so right to Kara, having Lena’s arms around her. Her arms tightened their hold on the CEO and Lena did the same to her.

“What the?” Lena said in Kara’s ear.

Kara pulled away and looked at her quizzically and then followed her gaze to the TV on the wall. 

It was on the news. A woman sat behind a desk and a video of the sky was next to her, a figure floated in the air next to a large metal arch.

Lena rushed to her desk and unmuted the TV.

“…has been spotted over the city with a large metal arch floating in the sky. There have been no recent alien attacks, so the purpose of this arch is unclear…”

“No, no, no, no,” Lena said. 

“Lena?” Kara asked.

“How could she do this?”

“Lena, is that Reign?”

There was the sound that Kara had heard many times in science fiction movies. A tech device powering up. Kara was about to turn back to the TV, but something outside of Lena’s window caught her eye instead. She moved towards it slowly and her mouth dropped open as she realized she could see the arch from the window. It had turned on. A blue and black swirl appeared at its center.

“Lena?” Kara said trying to get her attention.

Lena turned just in time to see multiple ships come through the portal. 

“No,” Lena whispered next to Kara. “She’s not supposed to know.”

“What’s going on?” Kara asked unable to remove her eyes from the sight in front of her. 

It was then that they saw the first explosion. It came from one of the ships. It was nothing but a blue light that shook the city so much that Lena and Kara felt it. 

Kara reached out for Lena to help her stay steady and it was then that it seemed Lena remembered that she was there. 

“Kara, I need you to get out of here,” Lena said quickly.

“What?” Kara asked confused.

There was another explosion somewhere in the city and then shortly after another. 

“You can’t be here. They can’t find you.”

“Lena, what are you talking about?” 

Lena turned to face Kara. She cupped her face and locked eyes with her and Kara stared back into her piercing green eyes. Something rumbled in her stomach and her breath quickened. She saw something in those eyes, something familiar. But it wasn’t Lena that had given her that look. It had been “Lady Luna.”

“If she finds you, she will use you against me,” Lena said.

“Lena, what’s going on? Who is she?” Kara said.

There was another explosion and Lena looked out the window.

“I don’t have time to explain. Just,” Lena rubbed her thumb against Kara’s cheek. She grabbed the phone off her desk. “Jess, get in here.” She hung it up and Jess appeared.

“Ms. Luthor, what’s going on?” Jess asked.

“I need you to take Kara to the basement. There’s a room. I’ve had it reinforced with lead and Kryptonite, you should be safe there,” Lena said to Jess as she ran over to her bookshelf. She pulled out a few books revealing a safe. She quickly entered the code and pulled out a long green pendant that seemed to glow.

“Lena?” Kara said not understanding what was going on. She grabbed Lena’s arm forcing her to look at her.

Lena winced as she placed the pendant in Kara’s hand. “Keep this with you. It will keep you safe from her.” She closed Kara’s hand over the pendant and then pulled Kara close to her. She held Kara’s face between her hands and kissed her hard. Lena’s lips were soft and cool and felt like midnight clouds in summer. 

Realization hit Kara then, but her brain couldn’t completely process it.

Lena pulled away. “I love you,” she said. “I’ll come back for you as soon as all of this is over. Now, go!” 

Jess started pulling Kara away, but Kara didn’t want to move, not without Lena beside her. She looked at Jess and then looked back, but Lena was gone, and Lady Luna was in her place. She gave Kara one smile before jumping off the balcony and into the air.

The elevator wasn’t working. It wouldn’t have been safe to take it anyways. So, Kara and Jess were running down the stairs as well as everyone else in L-Corp. They moved slowly and in a panic as the building shook with other explosions. Kara slipped the pendant around her neck and tucked it under her shirt so that she could have both hands to help keep her steady going down the stairs as people pushed her from behind.

“Come on, keep moving people,” someone yelled.

“Jess,” Kara said, wanting to know answers. Wanting to know if she could take these people with her into the Kryptonite—whatever that was—enforced bunker. 

“Not now, Ms. Danvers,” Jess said yanking on her arm to keep her moving. 

Kara looked down and watched the hundreds of employees spiral down the staircase frantically searching for safety, but where would they find safety? The streets weren’t going to be safe, other buildings weren’t going to be safe. They were all helpless, they only had Lady Luna and the DEO to count on. 

At the thought of the DEO, Kara thought of Alex. She wondered if Lady Luna would tell her about the bunker. Maybe she would send Alex to the bunker to be safe as well. Even if she did, Kara knew that Alex wouldn’t go. She would fight. She would continue to fight until everyone was safe.

They had made it about halfway down the flight of stairs when everyone stopped moving. The whole stairwell seemed to fall into silence right before a loud explosion and the world going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this doesn't follow what's going on with the world killers in the show because I wrote this before we learned anything about them, so I used my own imagination and rules.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be the conclusion to this fic. So I hope you are all ready!

Kara’s ears were ringing; her head hurt, and all was quiet. She opened her eyes and immediately noticed that one of her lenses was broken. It spiderwebbed obscuring her vision. She squinted behind it as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She took stock of herself and noted that she was able to move her arms and legs just fine. It didn’t seem like anything was broken. Her head throbbed, and she placed her palm to her forehead applying pressure.

“Oh, good you’re up.”

Kara jumped at the sudden voice. Reign stood in front of her in her supersuit standing like a hero, but it all started coming back to Kara. The invasion of aliens destroying the city led by Reign. Lena revealing herself to be Lady Luna. She and Jess trying to get to the L-Corp basement for safety. Kara looked around. Wherever they were was dark, but it wasn’t basement dark. She could see a window on the other side of the room, but it looked as through something was blocking the light from coming in on the other side.

“Why are you doing this?” Kara asked, her reporter side getting the best of her.

Reign kneeled down in front of her. Her face hovering above Kara. “Because it’s what I was made to do.”

She grabbed Kara’s arm and yanked her up. “Come on, we have a superhero to catch.”

“Ow!” Kara groaned at Reign’s tight grip as she pulled her across the room towards a camera set up. Although, it wasn’t a like any camera Kara has seen before and she had seen a lot of cameras. James had a huge collection, one he proudly showed off whenever her had the chance. 

“Do me a favor and look pitiful,” Reign said pushing Kara to the ground. She hit a button and was immediately lit up by the camera. 

“Hello citizens of National City, as I’m sure many of you have realized your city is currently being dominated by a band of aliens just as strong as the heroes who protect your lovely city. I’m not here to give you hope because there is no hope. Those aliens you see in the sky are Worldkillers and we are here to do just that. Kill your world, take it for our own. We outnumber your capes and we will prevail. But just in case you still have a little bit of hope in your precious Lady Luna, I happen to have her Kryptonite right here.”

Reign moved the camera so that it was on Kara, who was still on the floor just trying to figure out what was going on. 

“Come on Ms. Danvers, give us a show, plead for your life.”

Kara said nothing. She wasn’t going to satisfy Reign by giving her what she wanted.

Reign pursed her lips at Kara’s silence before taking a step forward and smacking her across the face. Kara had never been smacked before, but she knew instantly that is wasn’t supposed to hurt that much. Before she could recover from the smack, Reign kicked her in the chest sending her sliding back into a wall.

Kara coughed and groaned in pain as she searched for air that refused to fill her lungs.

“I said beg!” Reign said. 

Even if Kara wanted to she couldn’t have. She couldn’t catch her breath and she certainly couldn’t speak.

Reign moved the camera so that it was on her again. “Surrender Lady Luna. Give this world over to us without a fight and I will let you fly off into space with your precious Kara. Continue to fight and I’ll make sure you live in this world without her.” The light from the camera disappeared and Kara knew that the broadcast was over, and she wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

Reign closed the distance between them. She kneeled down in front of Kara again and gently put her finger under Kara’s chin forcing her to look up at the villain. 

Reign squinted her eyes slightly as she scrutinized Kara. “I don’t see what Lena sees in you.”

Kara’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of Lady Luna’s human name and Reign seemed to take notice. She smirked and flicked Kara’s chin as she removed her hand. “Oh yes, I know, Lady Luna’s true identity. I’m surprised it took you so long to figure it out. Or are you just now figure it out? You’re not the brightest human on Earth, are you?” Reign reached up and pulled her mask off her face and revealed her identity and it was someone that Kara knew.

“Sam,” Kara whispered with wide eyes.

“You really had no idea? I thought you would have figured it out, what with seeing me at the alien bar and such. I was a little worried when I saw you talking to all the other aliens that you might figure out what I was up to, getting a feel for who would be up for an uprising. But you just see the good in everyone, don’t you, Ms. Danvers.”

“Why are you doing this? I thought you liked Earth? I thought Lena was your friend!”

“She was. Lena and I came to this earth with no home to return to. We were thrust into families that wouldn’t accept what we truly were, so we hid. Neither one of us embracing who we really were. Poor Lena, her brother wanted to see her kind eradicated. I thought for sure she would see my side of things, that humans are all horrible beings that need to be erased from existence, but she decided that only her brother needed to be punished. She helped her cousin, who abandoned her when she finally fell from the sky, and stopped her brother. Superman never cared for her. He left her with those awful people who hated anything different. He told her to hide her powers, that she didn’t need them. But it was I that embraced her. I, who showed her what she could really do and, yet she still sided with Kal.”

Sam was allowing the pieces to fall into place for Kara. Lady Luna was the one who helped put Lex Luthor behind bars. It made sense why Lena was so strained with her family. They never would have accepted her for who she truly is.

“Why did she work with you, if she knew that you had differing opinions?” Kara asked.

“Because like you, Lena likes to see the good in people.” Sam paused for a second. “Besides, I’m also an amazing actress,” she said with a laugh. “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Lena knew that I wouldn’t be able to take her. She’s stronger than me, more tactical. I could never take this planet over on my own. So, Lena gave me a chance. She let me work with her and help her. I convinced her that I wanted good things for this world that I didn’t remember who I truly was. Kryptonian, yes, but Worldkiller?” Reign shook her head. “I used the technology we made together so I could get the other Worldkillers here. You see we were scattered across the galaxy. Separated from my brothers and sisters, but I’ve brought them here now, and there’s nothing that Lena or Kal-El can do to stop us.”

The wall imploded a few feet in front of Kara. She ducked and covered her head to protect it from the falling debris, but the explosion didn’t seem to harm Sam at all. In fact, it seemed to annoy her.

She looked through the giant hole and Kara looked too expecting to see another Worldkiller or maybe even Lena, but instead she saw her sister wearing a glowing green suit and standing on a floating disc.

“You hurt my sister, and now you’re going to have to deal with me,” Alex said stepping onto the wooden floor as the disc fell away.

She seemed to remain on par with Reign as they exchanged punches and kicks. Kara remained crouched in the corner, knowing that she would probably cause more harm than good if she tried to help. 

Alex reached behind herself and unsheathed a large green sword from her back and the sight of it sent Reign staggering back a few paces. Alex smiled knowing that her weapon was intimidating even against the steel alien. 

Reign tried to keep her distance, making sure that the glowing green sword never touched her. 

She jumped into the air floating just out of Alex’s reach. Her eyes flared red and lasers shot out of them and toward Alex.

“Alex!” Kara cried.

Alex used the sword to try and deflect the heat vision, but instead it just caused the sword to heat up. Alex let go of the sword just as Reign swooped down and hit her hard enough that Alex was flung backwards. She smashed against a wall.

Kara stared at her begging for her to move. Kara quickly stood and tried to rush to the other side to check on her sister, but she was stopped. 

Reign landed in front of her with a smirk. 

“Looks like big sister couldn’t save you,” Reign said. “And it also looks like Lady Luna isn’t going to come save you.” Reign took a step forward causing Kara to take a step back. This continued until Kara realized she was on the edge of the building, right where the hole was.

Kara looked behind her and saw nothing by sky. They were high up. Very high up and she had nowhere else she could go.

Reign reached out and grabbed the front of Kara’s shirt holding her up slightly off the ground.

“I’ll tell Lena you said ‘goodbye,” Reign said, but then her smirk faltered, and her arm lowered. Almost as if she wasn’t strong enough to hold Kara up. She winced and groaned and there was a look of pure confusion on her face and then she looked at the spot where her hand held onto Kara. Kara looked down and saw it too, a green glow coming from the pendant Lena had given her. 

Reign’s look turned from confusion to anger and then pain as a green sword went through her body. Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened. Kara could see Alex behind her, a triumphant smile on her face. 

Kara looked back at Reign whose eyes were searching for a solution. She looked out behind Kara and then to Kara’s eyes, her mouth turned up just the slightest and she let go of Kara’s shirt letting her slip through the air.

*

“KARA!” 

Kara could hear her sister’s voice echoing towards her as she fell from the building, but there was nothing that either of them could do. Alex couldn’t fly and Lena, Lena was busy fighting to save the world and even as she was free falling to her death, Kara knew that that was more important. 

Reign was dead, or dying. Lena would win this. She would be able to save the world and continue living, even if Kara wasn’t by her side. Kara knew her time was about to end and she just hoped that Lena’s hearing was as good as she thought it was.

“I love you,” Kara said as she closed her eyes bracing for impact, but then she felt the familiar arms around her and she heard a familiar voice.

“You’re not getting out of this that easily,” Lena said, in her voice, not Lady Luna’s voice. It was strange hearing Lena’s sweet voice coming from the masked hero, but it made Kara warm from the inside.

Lena flew back up to the hole in the building. “Drop something?” she said to Alex when they reached it. She let Kara go and Kara stumbled into her sister’s arms.

Alex held her tight. “I swear to god, I am putting you in a fucking bubble.”

Kara laughed but hugged her sister tighter. 

“Agent Danvers, get her to safety. There are still three more of them we have to take care of,” Lena said.

“Extraction team is on its way, but you’re a faster flyer,” Alex said.

Lena looked out the window. Explosions were still occurring, screams could be heard from below, and spaceships filled the sky.

“Go, I’ll hold down the fort until you get back, but be quick,” Alex said.

“Come on, Kara,” Lena said, opening her arms for Kara to jump into.

“Alex?” Kara asked, not wanting to leave her sister. “Go, I’ll be fine. I promise. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Kara flung her arms around her sister once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alex said returning the hug. Alex pulled away. “Now go.”

Kara nodded and allowed Lena to pick her up bridal style before she jumped out of the side of the building and flew through the air. 

Lena maneuvered the sky with ease and quickly. They touched down minutes after leaving Alex. They were at a far off location, out of the city. It looked military.

As soon as Lena’s feet hit the ground multiple people rushed out of a cave, guns in hand.

“At ease!” a woman’s voice yelled. The guns were lowered, and Kara turned to see who had given the order and her mouth dropped open.

Lucy Lane, the woman who broke her heart stood like a soldier staring at her and Lena.

“She needs protection,” Lena yelled. “They might try to use her to…” Lena couldn’t finish.

“We saw the broadcast,” Lucy said.

“Put her in the Kryptonian bunker, she’ll be safe there.”

“We don’t take orders from you,” an older man said coming out of the cave.

“They aren’t my orders. They are orders from Hank Henshaw, General Lane” Lena said.

The general rolled his eyes and Lucy nodded.

“Go with General Lane. They’ll keep you safe,” Lena said in hushed tones to Kara.

“Lena,” Kara said, worry prevalent in her voice.

“I’ll be okay, so will Alex. I’ll come get you as soon as all of this is over with,” Lena said. She pulled Kara in for a quick kiss and then she was up, up and away. 

Kara stared into the sky watching Lena become smaller and smaller as the distance grew between them. She felt hands on her shoulders and she jumped. Lucy held up her hands in surrender.

“Come on, we need to get you inside,” Lucy said.

Kara looked at her and then once more to the sky, but Lena was gone, back to the danger.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is up a bit later than usual. I had today off so I decided to sleep in. I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to this fic. I had a lot of fun writing it and more fun watching your reactions to it. I will be posted the epilogue in a minute or two. Right now there isn't a plan for a sequel as in November I wrote a novel and I think I'm going to focus on tweaking it and editing it.

Kara had always been impatient. She hated waiting for cookies to bake, often taking them out before they were ready and eating them gooey and partially baked when she made them on her own. When Eliza made them for her Kara would sit in front of the oven asking every thirty seconds if they were ready yet. But Kara would have rather spent the next five years waiting for cookies to be done than sit in a Kryptonite bunker waiting to find out if Alex and Lena were okay.

Lucy had shuffled her into the bunker and locked it without so much as a word and now Kara sat in the glowing green room fiddling with the glowing green pendant. 

At least another hour had passed, Kara was certain. But when Lucy returned with a first aid kit she claimed that only thirty minutes had passed.

“What’s going on out there?” Kara asked. Getting up from the chair and racing towards Lucy.

“Sit down, Kara,” Lucy said guiding her back to the chair. 

“Sitting down, usually means bad news,” Kara said, standing in front of her chair. 

“Well, in this case, sitting down means I’m too short to reach your face to take care of the cuts on it,” Lucy said opening the first aid kit and pulling out an alcohol pad. She nodded to the chair and Kara sat down.

“They’re still fighting. Superman has joined them. With two Kryptonians and the DEO, it shouldn’t be much longer.”

Kara winced when the alcohol pad hit one of her cuts. Lucy pulled her hand back and looked at Kara’s face. Her forehead was slightly scrunched as she looked at it. She reached up and gently moved her thumb over the scar above Kara’s eyebrow.

“And I thought I was bad for you,” Lucy said shaking her head.

“Le-Lady Luna isn’t bad for me…and neither were you,” Kara said. She didn’t know who all knew Lena’s secret, so she thought best to refer only to her alter ego.

Lucy laughed and then continued to dab the alcohol pad against Kara’s skin. “Please Kara, I was horrible for you. I kept you out way too late, made you drink way too much, and almost got you in so much trouble.”

“Yeah, and before all of that I barely left my dorm room. You gave me the college experience, is that so bad?”

“I also broke your heart,” Lucy said.

Kara looked down at the ground. She couldn’t deny it. Lucy had torn her heart into pieces, left her crying on her bed for weeks, caused Alex to come and stage an intervention and shove some vegetables into Kara’s mouth. 

“I’m sorry, about that, by the way. I never apologized to you.”

“It’s okay Lucy, it was a long time ago,” Kara said waving it off.

“You always were too nice,” Lucy said. She dropped the alcohol pad on the table and Kara could see that it was covered in dirt and grime. How dirty was her face?

“I was a bitch in college,” Lucy continued. “I had my first taste of freedom from the General and I took full advantage of that.” She opened a new pad and started working on the other side of Kara’s face. “I didn’t want anything or anyone to stop me from trying every new experience.”

Kara raised her eyes to Lucy on the word “anyone.” There was more there. There was more that Lucy needed to say.

“I slept with those other people because I felt myself falling for you Kara. We were freshman and I still had four years to explore everything and I didn’t want to be tied down, but at the same time, I couldn’t give you up.”

“So, you sabotaged our relationship?”

Lucy nodded. “I knew you were going to be at that party. Winn had mentioned that you were going to be his wingman that night. I knew that if you saw me with someone else then you wouldn’t forgive me and then I would be free.”

“You could have just…I don’t know, told me.”

“We both know I’m a horrible talker,” Lucy said. “Okay, I think your cuts are clean now.” Lucy closed the first aid kit.

“Hey Lucy,” Kara said reaching out to grab her hand, to stop her from leaving. “Thanks for telling me.”

Lucy gave her a lined smile and then left the bunker. 

*

Kara had tried to escape the bunker. It was driving her crazy being stuck in the four walls not knowing what was going on. However, she had no idea how to exit. The doors had opened easily for Lucy and she deduced that there must be someone type of control from the outside, but there had to have been one on the inside as, well right?

She shouldn’t be sitting safely in a glowing green room. She should be out there helping Lena and Alex. She wasn’t sure how much help she could be, but she couldn’t just continue to sit there. But that’s what she did, because that’s all she could do.

The room was quiet, way too quiet for Kara’s comfort. She bounced her leg just to create some type of noise. She wished there was a clock. Time was immeasurable to her down there and she wanted to know how long she had been waiting. Not that time really mattered. She just needed something to focus on besides Alex and Lena out there fighting. She worried about Winn and James and Maggie. Where were they? Were they okay? Were they hurt? She was thankful that Eliza had left. Hopefully, the carnage remained in National City and Lena and Alex could stop it before it spread to other parts of the world. 

Kara had been in such deep thought about her loved ones she jumped high into the air when the bunker doors slid open and Alex walked through.

“Alex!” Kara exclaimed as she ran toward her sister. She threw her arms around her so hard she almost knocked her over. “Are you okay?” Kara asked pulling herself away to look at her sister. Her eyes roamed Alex’s body looking for broken bones or blood.

“I’m fine,” Alex said. “A little tired, but fine.”

“Is it over? Where’s Le-Lady Luna,” Kara said looking past Alex waiting to see her favorite masked hero walk through the door. But no one ever came. Kara looked back at Alex who had a troubled look on her face and Kara’s heart dropped.

“Alex, where is she?” Kara asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

“Come on. I’ll take you to her.”  
*

In any other circumstance, Kara would have been thrilled to see the inside of the DEO. She would have taken her time to look at all the high tech stuff and wonder if this is where her father worked. She would have made Alex give her a tour and introduce her to anyone who might have known her fathers, but right now, the only thing she wanted to see was Lena.

Alex ushered her into a med-bay and that’s where Kara found her. She lay on a yellow lighted slab, her black hair spread out beautifully beneath her, as she lay on her back, unmoving. Superman lay next to her on an identical slab. Kara’s eyes darted to him for just a second as she stepped closer to Lena. She was still in her suit, but her crescent moon mask had been removed. Her pale face was paler than normal, and her midnight lipstick had faded leaving her lips almost nude. Kara reached up and caressed her face, running her thumb gently over her cheek. She felt cool, she always felt cool.

“Is she…”

“She’s alive,” Alex said stepping up behind Kara. She placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder and Kara reached up and placed her hand over her sisters. “She just blew out her powers right as she took a nice fall, so her healing isn’t as fast as usual.”

“How long will she be like this?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged. “I’m not sure. She hasn’t blown out her powers before.”

“The first time it happened to Superman, he was out for three days, although he was also conscious.” A tall dark man entered the room. He stood straight and crossed his arms over his chest. His head was tilted up and there was something vaguely familiar about him.

“You must be Kara,” the man said holding out his hand. “I’m…” he looked over to Alex and then back at Kara. “My name is J’onn Jonz, I knew your adopted father, Jeremiah. He saved my life.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kara said, she looked over at Alex slightly confused and then back at J’onn. “I’m sorry, but have we met before?”

J’onn smiled. “You might have met my counterpart once, Hank Henshaw. He also worked with your father. But that’s a long story. One that there will be time for later.”

Kara nodded and turned back toward Lena. She reached for Lena’s hand which rested on her stomach. She picked it up gently and clasped her own around it.

“So, this might last for days?” Kara asked.

“Maybe less, maybe more. We’re not really sure. We’re hoping the Yellow Sun Lights will help recharge them faster, but like I said Lady Luna hasn’t blown out her powers before and Superman, well, he’s never used the sun lamps before,” J’onn explained.

“Can I stay here with her?” Kara asked.

There was silence at first, but Kara was afraid to look away from Lena. She could see her chest moving up and down ever so slightly and she worried that it would stop. She was so still everywhere else. 

“I think that will be fine,” J’onn finally said. “I’ll have someone bring in a cot.” 

Kara heard him leave and then she felt Alex’s arms come around her shoulders. She let her weight drop against her little sister and Kara didn’t complain. “You need to rest too,” Kara said.

“You sound like Maggie,” Alex said.

“Is she okay?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded. “I was able to get ahold of her on my way to you. She was keeping everyone on the ground safe, but she’s okay. So are James and Winn. I had Vasquez check their trackers and sent Maggie the coordinates to check on them.”

“Trackers?”

“Yeah, I might have put trackers on all of you just in case you ever got into trouble.”

“Alex!”

“What? You kept doing stupid things and I knew it was only time before you got them involved. Besides, that tracker led me to where Reign took you. So, it came in handy.”

Kara was too tired to argue. She would yell at Alex later for invading her privacy, but right now someone was rolling in a cot and even though it looked really uncomfortable, Kara didn’t care. Everything from the past day came rushing over her and all she wanted to do was sleep.

*

Kara had no idea how many times she had run her finger over the lines of Lena’s hands, but that’s all she had been doing for the past three days. Kara didn’t know much about palm reading, but she knew which one was the life line and to Kara, Lena’s looked rather long, but it had been three days and she hadn’t moved, she hadn’t even twitched. 

Over the past three days, Alex had explained everything that happened. When Lena had taken out the third Worldkiller the other two fled and the other aliens with them. But to defeat the third Worldkiller Lena had used the rest of her powers, she didn’t have enough to keep herself in the air and she had fallen, smacking hard into the ground.

“She’s lucky the fall didn’t kill her,” Superman said when he woke up only a few hours after Kara had arrived. He didn’t have his powers back, but at least he was conscious. He’d stood over Lena and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead, brushing her hair slightly to the side and then left telling J’onn to keep him updated.

Kara smelled, she knew she smelled. She hadn’t showered in three days, but yet she still refused to leave Lena’s side, not until she woke up. 

It was a slight twitch of her fingers at first. Kara at first thought she had caused it by pressing down too hard on Lena’s palm, but no, there it was again. Kara stood up and leaned over Lena and waited for her eyes to flutter open. 

When they finally did, a small smile crossed her lips as she saw Kara.

“Hi,” she said quietly.

“Hi,” Kara said with a cross between a laugh and a sob.

“You’re okay?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded. “You’re the one that’s had me scared for the past three days.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena said. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Lena sat up and Kara reached behind her back to keep her steady. “Easy, you’re about as fragile as I am right now,” Kara said.

Lena smiled at her. “I’m fine.”

“That word has been outlawed,” Kara said.

“Well then, I’m fantastic,” Lena said smiling at her. Her eyes darted to Kara’s lips as she bit her own and Kara knew exactly what she wanted, but she wasn’t going to give it to her just yet. 

“We need to talk,” Kara said keeping ahold of Lena’s hand.

Lena sighed and nodded her head. “I know, I have quite a lot of explaining to do.”

Kara looked at her. “But you should rest first,” Kara said suddenly getting a little nervous about their talk.

“I was just in a coma; I’ve gotten plenty of rest,” Lena said.

“Well then you should shower. You smell like debris and ozone,” Kara said brushing a bit of dust out of Lena’s hair.

“You don’t smell like daisies either, sunshine,” Lena said with a playful smirk.

“So maybe we should both get cleaned up?”

Lena nodded. “I’ll meet you are your place, okay?” 

Kara nodded biting her lip a little worried of leaving Lena’s side.

*

Alex had driven her home. It took them twice as long as it should of thanks to all of the debris in the streets that hadn’t been cleared out yet.

Alex offered to stay with Kara, but Kara told her to go. She didn’t want her big sister around when Lena finally came over.

It took Lena forever to get to Kara’s. Kara half expected her to be sitting on her couch when she got out of the shower, but it was another two hours before there was a knock on her door.

Kara opened it and on the other side stood Lena, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, her hair still slightly damp. She looked completely normal, not a hint of super on her.

“Sorry it took me so long, I had to take the long way since my powers haven’t really come back yet,” Lena said coming into the apartment. “Plus, apparently, my apartment got completely destroyed in the fight, so I had to go back to the DEO to clean up.”

“I’m sorry, I hope not everything was destroyed,” Kara said, her forehead creasing in empathy.

“Oh, no there was nothing sacred to me in that place, trust me. There are very few things I hold dear,” Lena said taking a step toward Kara, taking a hold of her hands and swinging them slightly between them.

Kara blushed and moved closer to Lena wanting to kiss her, but she stopped, one because she wanted answers first and two, because there was the slightest look of pain on Lena’s face.

“Kara, are you still wearing that pendent I gave you?”

“Oh, yeah,” Kara said pulling it out from under her shirt, the green glowing brightly.

“Could you take it off and set it away from me?” Lena asked taking a step back.

“Yeah,” Kara said quickly removing it and hanging it on the hook by the door. She then gestured to the couch for Lena to sit down on. 

“Sorry, I’m just more sensitive to it without my full strength,” Lena explained as she sat down.

“What is it?” Kara asked sitting down on the couch next to Lena.

“Kryptonite,” Lena said. “It’s a rock from my home planet. It’s my weakness. It takes away my powers.”

“I’ve heard that word before. You used it to describe the safety bunkers and Reign said that I was your Kryptonite.”

“Yes, she did, but she was wrong. You’re not my Kryptonite, Kara. I wouldn’t have lasted out there as long as I did if it wasn’t for you. I kept going, I kept fighting because I couldn’t let you lose another person that you care about. You are my strength, not my weakness.” Lena reached up and caressed Kara’s face.

“Were you ever going to tell me that you were Lady Luna?” Kara asked.

Lena sighed. “I’m not sure. I like that you knew me only as Lena. It made things easier. I wasn’t this superhero, I was just Lena.”

“Well, just so you know, I thought ‘just Lena’ was pretty super too,” Kara said.

Lena laughed and then got serious. “I’m sorry that I took Lady Luna and myself from you at the same time. I was only trying to protect you.”

“I know,” Kara said. “But I need you, not just because I constantly get myself in trouble, but because you’re my friend and you don’t look at me like I’m going to break. You believed in me right after meeting me.”

“Well, you’re a pretty remarkable person, Kara. You’re so good and kind and I could see that the moment I laid eyes on you in Noonan’s. I shouldn’t have approached you, but you drew me in with just your presence.”

“I’m glad you did,” Kara said. “I probably would be dead ten times over if it wasn’t for you.”

“But I also put you in trouble,” Lena said. 

“Once, because you had a crazy jealous ex-girlfriend,” Kara said.

“Sam and I never dated,” Lena said.

“I don’t see why not. You come from the same planet. You were both equally strong and smart and beautiful and there’s a history there and—”

“When we were younger I loved her like a sister. She accepted me for who I was powers and all, something that my family never would have done. Hell, my own brother wanted to eradicate my entire race. But, there was always something about Sam that I gave me pause. It just took her trying to destroy the world for me to see that it was because she was just like Lex and his radical ideals. Besides, when she came back into my life I already had you and I was too far gone.”

Kara smiled and blushed. She looked at Lena then, their hands had made their way into each other’s and once again she was running her fingers over the girl’s palm. Kara’s eyes darted to Lena’s lips. She still had questions; she was a reporter, she would always have questions, but there was something else she wanted to do, but didn’t know where Lena stood.

Lena’s noticed Kara’s eyes flicker and she smirked before reaching over to Kara’s neck and pulling her closer. Their lips met, and Kara smiled against them. 

She kept their foreheads pressed together when the kiss broke apart. “So, does this mean that you’re not worried for my safety anymore?” Kara asked.

Lean rolled her eyes. “I’m always going to be worried for your safety. But for now, I think it’s better if I keep you close,” Lena said before pulling Kara in for another kiss. “Besides, my powers are out and uh, I was wondering if you were up for a little investigative reporting.” Lena’s eyes darted to Kara’s bed and then back to Kara.

Kara’s eyebrow arched intrigued. “Do you think it will be different?” Kara asked.

“I have a feeling everything is going to be different with you, Ms. Danvers,” Lena said pulling Kara in for another kiss as she pulled the reporter off the couch and guiding her to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to keep up with me and shiz, follow me on tumblr. coastalgirl113.tumblr.com


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the last chapter and epilogue at the same time so make sure you go read chapter 18 first!

Epilogue

Kara stared angrily at her alarm clock squinting at it wishing she had Lena’s heat vision so she could melt the damn thing. Instead, she smack it as hard as she could hitting the snooze. She rolled over in her bed ready to snuggle, but instead she just rolled onto a cold side of the bed. 

Kara pouted and cursed whoever was causing mayhem this early in the morning. She groaned as she rolled onto her back staring up at the ceiling.

“Someone’s grumpy this morning.”

Kara perked up and smiled as she saw her girlfriend—clad in her supersuit—leaning against the doorframe to the bedroom.

“Yes, because someone’s side of the bed was cold,” Kara said.

“I’m sorry,” Lena said coming to the edge of the bed and then crawling the rest of the way up over Kara kissing her. “Let me warm it up.”

“So, you got some scoop for me?” Kara asked between kisses.

“Just a burglary on 8th,” Lena said sitting up straddling Kara. “But I stopped them before any harm was done.”

“That’s my hero,” Kara gushed.

Lena giggled and then kissed her again. “So how long until you have to be in the office?” Lena asked her eyebrows moving up and down suggestively.

“Well, since there’s no breaking news stories, I’ve got some time,” Kara said.

“Oh really?” Lena said.

“Uh huh,” Kara said against her lips. 

They had just gotten back down into a laying position when Lena’s head perked up and she looked out the window, a slight worry on her face.

Kara let out an understanding yet frustrated sigh. “Go, save the world, I’ll be here when you get back.”

Lena looked back at her with a smile. “I love you,” Lena said kissing her once more before dashing out the door, her final words echoing through the apartment. “I made you pancakes.”

Kara laughed and jumped out of bed heading for her kitchen. “I love you too,” she said putting a pancake on a plate, knowing that her girlfriend heard her no matter where she was.


End file.
